The Wedding of Francine Desmond
by Laura16
Summary: The courtship continues! This time, Agency business takes them across the world to Romania in a race against time to stop a former US laser scientist from selling a battlefield laser, all against the countdown to their wedding.
1. Wedding Warfare

The Francine And Beaman Series

Scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon. All SMK characters remain their property. The story premise and characters created for this story are the property of the author. The author has not profited from this story.

**Author's Note:** September 08 This story has been updated to correct-hopefully-most of the glaring errors as well as trimming some of the unnecessary sequences.

Part One--The Courtship of Francine Desmond Published August 2, 2003

Part Two--The Wedding of Francine Desmond Published August 2004

Part Three--The Marriage of Francine Desmond Published March 2005

I have a soft spot for Beaman. Frankly, I've always adored this character, and have felt he never really got his due. And I've always thought that Francine and Beaman belonged together. _**The Courtship of Francine Desmond **_was exactly that, the budding love affair and courtship between these two wonderful characters.

_**Wedding**_ continues the saga of Francine and Beaman. This time, Agency business takes them across the world to Romania in a race against time to stop a former US laser scientist from selling a breakthrough battlefield laser to a hostile county and killing the President of the United States. Oh, all of this takes place against the countdown to their wedding, a wedding being planned in their absence by their mothers. . . .

Enjoy the story -- **The Wedding of Francine Desmond**

**Notes: While this story can certainly stand alone, I recommend reading The Courtship Of Francine Desmond, if only to give you the background and basis for this romance and many of the events that occur with these characters. Questions that are raised in the first story are answered here, as will questions arising in this story will be answered in the third installment. While I hope each is enjoyed for it's own merits, the trilogy fulfills my vision of life for Francine and Beaman.**

**Chapter 1 Wedding Warfare**

The overhead, fluorescent lighting reflected within the facets of the engagement ring on Francine Desmond's left hand. Multicolored sparks of icy fire from the three diamonds flashed as she hung up the telephone. Watching his fiance from the door of her office, Efraim Beaman grinned when she plunked her elbows on her desk with a thud, resting her head in her hands and groaning.

"Your Mother again?" he asked, walking into the office and perching on the corner of her desk.

Francine dropped her forehead on Efraim's knee. "Why can't we just elope? It worked for Lee and Amanda."

Efraim threaded his fingers through her silky, blond hair, grinning as she shivered in response to his touch. "Because you don't want to elope," Efraim chuckled. "You're desperately trying to make your mother happy. As well as mine. You know hon, we're the only ones who need to be happy."

"Awww B!" Francine whined. "My mother has dreamed about my wedding all of my life, I can't take this away from her. And your mom is thrilled to be involved in the planning our wedding. Would you break either of their hearts by eloping?" She raised her eyes, pleading, while a slight smile tickled at the corner of her lips.

He grimaced at her coaxing tone. "Don't look at me with those eyes, Francine! You know you want this wedding as much as both of our mothers. But you need to stop worrying over every little detail. You're losing weight and you're not sleeping."

Francine closed her eyes and sat back in her chair as the telephone rang. She sighed and reached for the phone just as Efraim grabbed the receiver. "Francine Desmond's office . . .Hello Mrs. Desmond. . . No, I'm sorry, Francine isn't here right now. . . ." He turned away from Francine as she reached for the telephone. "Another engagement party? Why? We've already had one. . . . Tell them to come to the wedding, we'll be there then. . . . Oh I know you think I'm a rascal, Mrs. Desmond, but I'm not changing my mind about this. I'll tell Francine you called. Bye!" And he hung up the telephone, stealing a kiss from his fiance as he leaned across the desk.

"Oh Efraim! What have you done?"

"We don't need another engagement party, Francine. We've already had two! Your mother had a dinner party for your family to meet me. My mother did the same. Is this some kind of a test? If we survive the round of engagement parties we can move onto the bridal showers, then the wedding itself?"

"Stubborn man," Francine muttered as she opened a file on her desk.

Efraim nodded his agreement. He had been singularly stubborn when confronted with excessive wedding planning. While he tried to stay out of the trenches of _wedding warfare_ as he called the non-stop round of planning meetings with coordinators, restaurants and the like, he would step in whenever he thought undue pressure was being placed on Francine for decisions.

"We have a tasting with the Museum chef this Saturday. Mother wants to sample the hors d'oeuvre menu."

"Are you sure she isn't looking to have free lunches between now and the wedding?"

Francine laughed. "You have to admit, B, that we've had some pretty good lunches lately!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to bring that up. Look, why don't we just let our mothers plan everything and we'll just show up on the big day?"

"Please tell me you don't mean that, B!" A fleeting frown passed across her face telling him she was concerned that he just might be serious.

Efraim fidgeted on the edge of the desk under Francine's stare. "Well, it _sounds_ like a good idea."

"If we do that, I'll be wearing taffeta and a Spanish mantilla. And I don't even want to _think_ about what they'll decide you should wear." Francine flashed a wide smile at the shiver that involuntarily crossed Efraim's shoulders.

"Okay, you may have a point there. But I'm gonna make sure you take care of yourself."

Francine placed her hand on Efraim's thigh, the darkening of her eyes conveying that her thoughts were no longer on the upcoming wedding.

"How are you gonna take care of me B?"

"I'll tell you later, hon, but right now I need those files from Los Angeles. I want to cross reference the names of those suspected Russian mafia members that were rounded up against that contact list from our overseas office."

Francine frowned as she got up to find the files Efraim was looking for. He watched her search through numerous stacks of files, pulling out several and handing them to him. Efraim grinned when she finally arched her brow in question as he continued to stare at her. He dropped the files to her desk and jumped up from the corner on the desk. He reached for her, his hands caressing her waist as he slipped them around her back to bring her up against him.

Efraim pressed his lips to hers, grinning at her swift intake of breath. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." He kissed her again, as he let his hands slowly slip from around her waist as he backed away. Efraim grabbed the files, winked at her and left; whistling as he walked across the bullpen to his office.

Francine smiled and shook her head. "He's really something else!"

Without turning, Efraim gave a small wave of his hand to let her know he'd heard her comment.

Billy Melrose stood outside Efraim's office watching as Efraim walked toward him. He shook his head as he thought about Efraim Beaman. He never would have believed that the earnest agent with a crush on his assistant would change into the man who would capture Francine Desmond's heart. Of course, Billy took all the credit for the changes in Efraim Beaman. _Any good boss would!_ Billy had been surprised and honored when Efraim had asked him to be his best man, assuming that Efraim would have asked Lee or Dave Geiger. Billy was glad he would be there, right up front, to see these two agents married.

"Took you long enough to pick up a couple of files, Beaman." Billy said as Efraim walked past him and into his office.

"Had to take care of some wedding plans while I was there," Efraim said, sitting down at his desk and flipping open the first file.

"Right," his boss remarked. "Deciding what color lipstick Francine should wear to the ceremony?"

"Damn," he muttered as he wiped his lips, shooting the widely grinning Billy a contrite look. "You want something specific Billy?"

Billy reached over and took the stack of files from Efraim. Flipping through several of them, he finally pulled out a report, closed the file and tossed them back on Efraim's desk. "Your fiancé is getting a little absent minded these days. This is the report from the International Intelligence Symposium. I have been looking for this for the past three days."

"She's under a little stress Billy."

"I suppose getting married to you is enough to cause anyone some stress." Billy said over his shoulder as he left the office.

Efraim rolled his eyes at his retreating boss. He caught a glance of Francine as she left her office with her notebook of wedding plans under her arm. He shook his head, knowing she was headed up to the Q-Bureau to see Amanda, her matron-of-honor. Maybe he'd call Geiger and see if they could have lunch today. It seemed Francine and Amanda would be involved in discussions concerning the wedding for some time to come.

Efraim sat on the balcony of Francine's apartment trying to ignore the fourth hour of debate concerning the afternoon's hors d'oeuvre tasting at the Women's Museum. He listened as Francine once again tried to set the menu, only to have her mother disagree with the choices Francine made. As he listened, he could hear Francine's voice break. She cleared her throat and tried again to be heard above the heated discussion swirling around her.

Efraim sighed, stood up and walked into the apartment. Picking up his jacket, he put it on and went to the closet and found Francine's. Walking into the living room, he took his fiancé's hand and pulled her off the couch, grabbing her purse and drawing her along to the door with him. Mrs. Desmond and his own mother sat watching, speechless as the couple left the apartment. Efraim was satisfied when the door slammed behind them.

"Efraim, what are you doing? I have to finish this! We can't just leave!" Francine cried; her voice cracking from stress and her efforts at holding back tears.

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I love you. I don't care what kind of food is served at our wedding. Let the Agency cafeteria supply it for all I care. But what I _don't_ like seeing is you under this kind of pressure, and I won't sit by and let you cry over finger food."

"Please, let me finish this."

"No. You are coming to my place where I'll make you dinner, pour you a glass of wine and see that you relax. We'll deal with this tomorrow. Together." He kissed her quickly and resumed his march to his car, her hand firmly clasped in his.

Efraim was good to his word. He made dinner for the two of them and kept the conversation light. Stretched out on the living room couch as they finished the last of their wine, Efraim massaged Francine's shoulders trying to ease away her tension. "You're too preoccupied, and you're not thinking about the right things hon. And," he said as he stalked her to a corner of the couch, climbing in front of her to block her avenue of escape, "What I need to do is show you my world famous necking skills," causing Francine to giggle. "Hard earned in high school!" he added which made Francine laugh outright at Efraim, pulling him close to her.

"Want me to show you what I learned as a cheerleader under the football bleachers?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, nodding enthusiastically as he threw himself back on the couch, opening his arms wide for her.

"Hey!" Francine cried as she straddled his lap. "What happened to those necking skills?" She began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands on his chest, leaning down to kiss the tender skin around his nearly healed shoulder.

"I lied." She pinched him on the stomach. He retaliated by taking her in his arms and reaching up to unbutton her silk blouse. "I was a monk until I met you!"

"That's not what I've heard. And stop making excuses! I don't think unbuttoning my blouse counts as _skill_, Beaman."

He winked at her. "Give me a minute!" He ran his hands under her blouse, tickling her ribs as his fingers grazed by. "I'm trying to remember, hmmmm, yeah; it's starting to come back to me now." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her soft skin. Francine sighed as she relaxed her head on his hand. Efraim pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck, causing small sighs and moans from the pliant woman in his arms. "See? I told you it was coming back to me!"

"Mmmmm and very nice, too! You're starting to impress me. You got any more_ skills_ I should know about?" He took possession of her mouth, gently running his tongue around her lips. He was more than willing to play, but found himself caught up in his own game, and he quickly moved to take control and move things along. He pressed her into the cushions of the couch, running his hand the length of her body. She arched against him, silently begging for more contact.

"Impressed?" At her enthusiastic nod, Efraim leaned over her. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Efraim sat back, pulling his shirt the remainder of the way off, then helped Francine's silk blouse to slide off of her shoulders; both watching as it finally settled in a golden puddle on the floor. Holding her to his chest, he unsnapped her bra, nibbling on her shoulder, blowing gently on the goose bumps that rose at his ministrations. He held her tightly as she shivered in his arms.

"I love it when you do that, Efraim."

"This?" She moaned his name as he pulled her closer, his hand sliding up the long, smooth length of her leg. "Or is it this?" His lips left a trail of fire across her body, causing her to mold herself to him, urging him on.

"Oh yes! Don't stop now!"

Efraim reached up and snapped off the lamp, leaving only the glow of the two lovers in the night.

The pounding on the door brought Efraim to wakefulness. Francine was curled beside him, her arm across his chest and her head on his shoulder. He gently moved her and climbed from bed. Grabbing his sweat pants, he pulled them on and went to answer his door.

"Porter, what are you doing here at . . . um . . . what time is it anyway?" Michael Porter was the latest agent to pull messenger duty. Efraim knew it must be pretty important for Billy to send him out at whatever time of the night it was.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, your phone is off the hook, and there's no answer at Desmond's."

Efraim ran his hand around the back of his neck, he _had_ forgotten to put the phone back on the hook and his pager was in his pants, which were on the living room floor. "What's up?"

"You gonna invite me in?"

"No."

Porter smirked and shook his head.

"You gotta message Porter or you just out annoying people tonight?"

"Billy wants you and Desmond in, pronto. Big case going down. I'm to make sure you two get there. Now, can I come in?"

Efraim slammed the door, reopened it, told Porter no, and slammed it again. He found the phone and put it back on the receiver. He grabbed the clothes Francine and he had flung about the room earlier and went to wake her.

_God, she's beautiful_. He hated to wake her; she had been worrying too much over their wedding. Unfortunately, there was a rather annoyed federal agent on the other side of his living room door, and a boss that would only give them so much time and just enough rope with which to hang themselves.

He leaned on the bed, kissing her gently until she responded to him. She reached up with the back of her hand to stroke his face.

"Hon, we gotta go in. Billy sent Porter to get us. Ya hear me hon?" He chuckled as she pulled the sheets over her head; he pulled them back down, kissing her full on the lips. "Come on, Francine, time to get up."

"What does Billy want? And why did he send Porter?" Porter was on Francine's short list. Having once been on that list himself, he had some sympathy for Porter. And Porter would need it if he was still outside when Francine walked out that door.

"I'm giving him a call now. You awake?" Francine threw back the sheets and laughed at the leering expression on Efraim's face.

"I'm awake. I'm going to take a shower." She kissed him and then wandered into the bathroom, Efraim's eyes on her the entire way. "Sweetie, you were going to call Billy, remember?"

Efraim felt like he had been caught snitching cookies! He jumped and picked up the phone in the bedroom and called the Agency. "Billy, Beaman here."

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get you for hours now. Is Desmond with you? Why am I asking; of course she's with you. Look you two; get in here pronto, within the hour." Billy was in full boss mode, angry and bellowing orders left and right. Beaman reminded himself that Billy had been awakened in the middle of the night just like he and Francine had been.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Ah, Billy? Can you call Porter off? He's not leaving, and you know Francine has it in for him. If she finds him on the doorstep when we leave. . . ."

Billy chuckled. _Everyone _knew that Francine and Porter didn't mix. "I'll call him now and get him back here. Had trouble getting all of my agents in tonight; he's made the rounds. Within the hour, Beaman." Beaman looked at the dead phone in his hand. With a shake of his head, he replaced the receiver and went to get ready to head into the office.

"This is Dr. Harry Quigley, Ph.D. He was picked up by Former GRU agents in Romania after delivering a lecture in Bonn over the weekend. There's been noise on the wires about an attempted coup d'état to overthrow the emerging democracy in Russia."

"Where's this Quigley come into all of this?" Francine asked; unaware of Efraim sliding down into his seat.

"Dr. Quigley works for the Federal Government in researching laser weapons technology. His team recently made an important breakthrough in the practical deployment of battlefield lasers. He and his research were taken while walking down the ramp from his flight to Bucharest, the site of his next lecture. We need to find who, where and why Quigley and his research were taken, and then get them back."

"Do we have anywhere to start?" Lee was beginning to wake up, plied with coffee that the night desk clerk was bringing in.

'Not exactly, but, we do have someone who is familiar with Dr. Quigley, someone Quigley references in his lab book as contributing to his research." At Billy's pause, everyone started looking around the table. No one noticed as Beaman sank further down into his chair.

Francine asked the obvious. "Billy, who does Quigley reference?"

"His esteemed colleague, Dr. Beaman." Everyone looked at Beaman, whose jaw was hanging open.

"Efraim?"

"Don't ask me, Francine, I have no idea."

"You studied with Dr. Quigley. In fact, in his student reports, he claims that you're a mathematical genius."

Beaman shook his head as he sat up in his seat, wanting to explain. "Look, Billy. The man was teaching a master's class in applied physics. I aced it and then he failed me!"

"Billy, what exactly does this have to do with Efraim?" Francine asked, her expression one of concern. "

"He's going to bring the papers to the next conference in Bucharest and present them."

"Uh Billy, my doctorates are in Russian and Eastern European Affairs and Foreign Service. I am not into laser quantum theories." Beaman announced. Frowning, he decided he didn't like the way that Billy was smiling at him.

"Yes, but you have an advanced masters in applied mathematics. You understand what he's talking about."

Beaman was getting annoyed. "Who said?"

"Your father."

"You're going to listen to him? Aw Billy, give me a break. Come on! The last time I saw Quigley he told me in front of the entire assembly that if he ever saw me again, he would use one of his lasers to open my chest cavity just enough to nick my heart so he could watch me slowly bleed to death." As laughter erupted in the room, Beaman was indignant. "He wasn't kidding! He explained in minute detail exactly how he would do it! Billy! I'm getting married in less than a month, come on! Gimme a break!"

"Your name is in his research as contributor."

"It's a mistake, trust me. The man despises me, it's mutual. It has to be a sick joke. Has it been to crypto?"

"Crypto is still trying to crack it, but so far, zip city." Everyone turned to watch as Dr. Smyth entered the room on a cloud of smoke. "What we want, Dr. Beaman, is for you to take those papers to Bucharest, make the presentation, and then follow whomever takes them from you to Dr. Quigley. A weeks worth of effort, then you'll be home for the blessed nuptials." He turned and left, the door almost closing behind him when he returned to the room.

"Oh, and Dr. Beaman, take the bride to be, she speaks the language. Consider it a pre-wedding honeymoon trip." The door slammed behind him, a puff of smoke all that remained of his visit. Efraim looked at Francine who was sitting wide eyed at the entire conversation.

"You leave tomorrow. Francine? You'll be his personal assistant."

"That's not too far from the truth!" Porter remarked with a sneer. He slid down in his seat, his face reddening as Francine glared at him.

"Are we finished? Amanda, we're going to need research, plenty of it and fast. And Lee, you'll need to get them up to speed on our assets in the area and who we think we might be dealing with. By the way, you're heading this one up. I want you following behind them, in front of them, beside them, all of the above, however you want to do it, but I don't want you tagged, you got me?"

Lee nodded his head in understanding. Amanda wasn't looking happy over the pronouncement of Lee going into the field without her.

"Billy, I'm gonna need all sorts of toys from Leatherneck," Efraim told him on a sigh.

Billy nodded. "He's already working on it". Billy dismissed the assembled agents and walked over to Efraim. "How's the shoulder?"

Efraim shot Billy a disgusted look. "A little late to ask me, considering Dr. Smyth has given me my marching orders, don't you think?" Billy continued to wait for his answer.

Efraim finally responded, sighing as he did so. "It's good, actually. As long as I don't take a direct hit on it, it'll be fine. Billy, I'm not an expert on this subject, I'm not even conversational on lasers. Shouldn't you be using someone who is?"

Billy snorted. "I have yet to find anything that you can't talk knowledgeably about, let alone conversationally. I know this is really about the wedding, Beaman. As much as you give the impression that you aren't concerned about the details, I know you care very much what happens because it matters to Francine."

Efraim shrugged.

"Look, you should be back without any problems," Billy told him, trying to placate him.

"Why not send someone else in my place. My Romanian's a little rusty, my Hungarian is worse. I'll make the documents myself and they'll fool my own mother and father. Billy, come on."

"Sorry, Beaman, it's you, Francine and Lee on this. Get moving!" Billy left the conference room with Efraim trailing along behind him. He went over to Francine's office and stood in the doorway watching his fiancé, trying to gauge her mood.

"Nothing short of nuclear war. . ."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her statement and she smiled.

"I was just thinking back to something Lee said before he and Amanda ran off to get married."

"Was it just short of nuclear war?"

Francine smiled, "Just. It was just short of nuclear war."

"Well that's just great! Just great!" He sighed, blowing out the air in his lungs in frustration. He looked up to find Francine watching him; he came over and took her hands, kissing each in turn. "I promise, we'll get home as soon as we can hon. There won't be any problems with the wedding."

"Efraim, I'm not worried about the wedding."

"Dammit! I am! I don't want anything to ruin this for you, for us."

Francine leaned over, kissing him softly, and resting her cheek on his. "Thank you."

Efraim rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine why she would be thanking him. "For what, Francine? I happen to take a graduate class with the university's looniest professor and 10 years later find out he's referenced me as a contributor to his research on a weapon grade laser system. Not only does he end up missing, I have to go find him, with my fiancé, all weeks away from our wedding. Any woman would be calling in the firing squad."

"I'm not any woman."

He found himself smiling at that, she certainly _wasn't_ just any woman. "No, you're not. You don't need a firing squad, you can do it yourself."

She chuckled at his statement. "Thank you for worrying about my feelings in all of this. That's one of the reasons I love you." She looked up, eyes shining and full of love. He kissed her, letting her know the feeling was mutual.

They jumped at the less than discreet cough at the door. Efraim felt her stiffen in his arms, and he looked up.

"What is it now, Porter." This man was beginning to become a nuisance to Efraim's way of thinking. He didn't like him or trust his motives, whatever they might be.

Porter smirked and straightened up. "Lee's waiting for the two of you in the Q Bureau, if you're done, that is."

Efraim stood up, putting out his hand for Francine. Porter snorted as Francine took Efraim's hand. Efraim and Francine watched him closely as he walked away.

"He's a jerk. I don't know what his problem is."

"He's more than a jerk, Francine. And his problem is jealousy."

Francine's head snapped up at Efraim's pronouncement. "Why would he be jealous? There was never anything between Porter and me."

"Well, my love, first there's you. You're a beautiful woman who wants nothing to do with him. Then there's our work situation. We've been getting some high profile cases that normally would have gone to the Scarecrow. We've done very well as partners and have made our own reputation. Our success would make a man as ambitious as Porter jealous."

"Boy, they missed that on his psych profile, didn't they."

Efraim nodded his agreement.

"Efraim?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question to hers.

"Thanks again."

He smiled at her, thinking he would never understand how her mind worked. "For what?"

"For saving me from the Porter's of the world!"

He laughed, ran his hand up and down her side, giving her chills as his fingers lingered on her rib cage. "Believe me hon, the pleasure's all mine."

She stopped and turned to him, licking her lip as she looked up at him. She leaned close, resting her hand on his chest, standing just a whisper away from him. "No, Efraim, the pleasure's all ours." She blew him a kiss and turned to leave, waiting for him at the door. Grinning and with a shake of his head, he took her hand and they headed up to the Q Bureau together.


	2. Hatch, Match and Dispatch

**Chapter 2 Hatch, Match and Dispatch**

"Okay Efraim, now this is your speaking itinerary. They're going to meet you at the hotel with a car to take you to the symposium. You'll have two sessions, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. There's time for lunch in between; it's been arranged for you. Oh and a question and answer session after each lecture. Alright?"

Amanda handed him a paper and took it back, putting it neatly in a stack on her desk. Efraim felt all of 12 years old again, but he put it down to the overriding 'Mom" instinct that Amanda had. Efraim sighed, reaching for the itinerary, grinding his teeth when Francine took them and organized them, slipping them into a file before Efraim ever saw them. He lifted an eyebrow in Lee's direction; who quickly discovered a spot on the ceiling which needed his undivided attention.

The phone rang on Amanda's desk. Lee dove for it, answering it before either Amanda or Francine could reach for it. Efraim could see the relief on Lee's face as he made a few comments and hung up the phone.

"Beaman that was Leatherneck, he's got some of his gizmos up for us; let's go take a look." Efraim was out of the chair in a flash, anxious to get out from under Amanda's mothering. They hit the door at the same time, with Efraim squeezing out just slightly ahead of Lee. They quietly pulled the door closed, each releasing a sigh.

They got in the elevator hitting the floor of Leatherneck's security level. Efraim leaned up against the back of the elevator, Lee straightened his tie, looked over at Efraim and they both laughed.

"What was going on in there? I felt like a kid again, and not a very bright one!"

Lee shook his head, "It's just her way, believe me. She mothers anything when she's worried, and she's just worried about you right now, that's all. She'll start in on me on later. And right now, she's probably mothering Francine, although Amanda usually gives her a wide berth in these matters. That may have changed in light of your engagement."

"Leatherneck really wants to see us?"

"Yeah, he has some new prototypes that he wants to show us how to use. Hey, I wanted to ask you, where'd you get that handcuff key you used out in L.A.? That's a handy tool to have around."

Beaman reached behind and pulled it out of his belt. "Ordered it on the Internet. You know how dismal I am with picking handcuffs; this seems to be the answer."

Lee looked over the 'key', handing it back to Beaman. "The Internet? Really? How much?"

"Thirty bucks, works like a charm. Maybe we can get Leatherneck to fabricate a few of them."

Lee nodded. The elevator opened and they walked into Leatherneck's area. Security was tight, as the Agency created some of the most sophisticated devices used in covert operations. Leatherneck spotted them and waved them into the testing area.

"Lee, Beaman, good to see ya, no matter how early in the day it is. Hey Beaman, told ya going to school would get ya into trouble!"

"You're not kidding, Leatherneck. What do you have for us?"

Leatherneck held up several cases, all containing small discs. Beaman held one under the magnifying light to get a good look at it.

"Listening or tracking?"

"Very good, college boy, it's both." Efraim raised an eyebrow at him. "Honest, man! This little beauty does both. Watch," he flicked a few switches on his computer, punched in a few codes and opened one of the small cases. Carefully attaching the device that wasn't much larger than the tip of a dull pencil to a pair of eyeglasses, he handed them to Efraim, who put the glasses on.

"Okay, now go into my office, and talk to us." Beaman left but headed into the storage area. He climbed up the pallets that led to the cat walk and sat by the emergency exit. "Alright Leatherneck, I'm ready." _Jeez, if Billy caught us now, he'd have our hides for playing hide-n-seek in here, _he told himself.

Efraim listened to the footsteps as they got louder. They stopped right underneath him, and Leatherneck and Lee looked up.

"Doesn't look like my office, college boy."

Beaman climbed down, jumping off the pallets. "Well, you know where your office is."

"Keep that up and I'll tell Billy you were playing games up here."

"Keep _that_ up and I'll tell Billy where you were on that last stake-out!"

Leatherneck broke into a huge grin, eyes narrowing; doubting Efraim would actually say anything. "Would you?"

Efraim snapped his fingers under his nose, "In a heart beat, buddy!" They both laughed.

Lee shook his head as he listened to the threats flying.

Lee watched as Leatherneck whacked Beaman on the back. "This college boy is gonna be okay, what do you think, Lee?"

"I agree, he's gonna be fine. Seems to me that hanging around Francine has loosened his 'by the book' attitude somewhat."

Beaman just laughed at them.

"Let's get you both outfitted." Leatherneck pulled out an assortment of devices, listening, tracking, whatever the need; Leatherneck had it or could manufacture it.

Lee held out his hand to Beaman. "Give me that key, will ya Beaman?

Efraim pulled out the key and handed it to Lee. Lee tossed it to Leatherneck. "It's a universal handcuff key. Think you can copy it?"

"You're pullin' my leg, right? Leatherneck laughed as he flipped the key back to Beaman. "I'm gonna have to see this for myself, college boy."

Beaman slipped the key back into his belt and assumed the position. Leatherneck was chuckling as he trussed Beaman up tightly.

By the time Leatherneck had leaned up against the counter and folded his hands over his chest, Beaman had the cuffs off and dangling in front of his face. Beaman had his own laugh at the expression on both Lee and Leatherneck's faces.

"Lemme see that thing again, college boy." Taking the key, Leatherneck looked closely at it, nodding at the construction. "Where'd you get this thing?"

"On the Internet, cost me thirty bucks."

Leatherneck laughed. "On the Internet? You're kidding me? Beaman, buddy, I just love having you around! You're serious?"

Efraim nodded, flipped Leatherneck's computer screen and keyboard around, punched in a few codes, gave a sly grin to Leatherneck as he bypassed his codes and security without so much as a pause to slow him down. He pulled up the site where he had bought the key, leaving both Lee and Leatherneck in stitches when they saw the name of the site.

"Spy Ware? You bought this at a site called Spy Ware? College boy, you are too much!"

"Can you duplicate it?" Efraim asked.

"Hell yes, I can duplicate it. Handy little thing actually. Can I have it for awhile, or do you have an immediate need for it?"

Beaman rolled his eyes at them and left. He had to look over the material he was supposed to have contributed in the development of this laser system.

Walking into his office, he found the reports on Quigley's work on his desk. He started reading, making notes, working out equations, and cross referencing sited materials.

After several hours, his head started to ache from the lack of sleep and the intense concentration. He pushed back and propped his feet up on his desk, resting his head on his hands. He closed his eyes, thinking over the night that had given way to the daylight. He let his mind rest on how the evening had started, thinking about Francine. He grinned; _At least that part of my life is in sync!_ While his personal life was on course, the rest of the world seemed to be skittering out of whack. He thought he would just rest his mind for a minute or two before going back to Quigley's material.

Francine walked into Efraim's office at 8:30 that morning to ask if he wanted to go home to pack. Efraim was sound asleep, feet up on his desk, arms across his chest and tilted back in his chair. She shook her head as she whispered, "How does he do that?"

She sat down, smiling softly as she watched him sleep. She knew they needed to get things rolling. Reaching over to gently run her fingers through his hair, she softly called his name. His eyes slowly opened and focused on her and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Francine asked, smiling back at Efraim.

He stretched, rubbing her arm as he did. He pulled his feet off the desk and dropped the chair back on the floor.

"Sorry. That report and those equations just took it out of me." He watched as Francine neatly stacked the work he had done, looking for his briefcase to put it away for him. He yawned and got up, hugging Francine as she shut his briefcase.

"Efraim, I asked for an Agency limo to take us home and to take us to the airport this evening. I thought it would be easier."

He nodded his agreement, sat down again to make sure his laptop was loaded with everything he needed. "I need to see Leatherneck and pick up the toys he put together for us."

Francine shook her head at him, pointing to a leather case sitting beside the desk. "Leatherneck already brought everything down for you. It's all here. And he asked me to give these to you." She held up a clasp full of his handcuff keys, the original plus some of the duplicates. "He said to tell you he's been testing them out and they all work." Efraim took his, tucked it back in his belt and went to his file cabinet. He pulled his gun case out, opening it to see his SIG P220 resting in its place.

"How you planning on getting that through security?"

"I'll have Lee carry it. I don't want to be without it. Francine?"

She stopped at the tone of his voice, tilting her head in question.

"Hon, I'm sorry about this whole thing. I'm really not an expert on this stuff."

"Efraim, you're tired right now. You're trying to cram all that research into your memory." She put her arms around him, trying to encourage him. "You need to rest and take a look at things after you've gotten some sleep."

He shook his head at her, not agreeing. "No. It's not that I'm tired. It's that this stuff isn't adding up. These equations aren't right. The numbers don't support his theories. Something's not right."

"Try not to worry, okay? Let's go home and get what we need, then look at it later with fresh eyes? Please?"

He could see worry in her eyes and he knew that she was tired too. Efraim kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, knowing that she was right.

The ride to Francine's apartment was quiet, each one lost in their own thoughts. Efraim went in with her to check her place, and told her he would be back within the hour. The limo driver was Dave Geiger, a friend of Efraim's and an ex-Army Ranger assigned to Dr. Smyth's staff. He insisted he had been assigned to Efraim and was not to leave him unattended.

"Smyth thinking I might run, Dave?" Efraim asked as he climbed back into the limo.

"The thought's probably crossed his mind. I think he's just rattling your cage, you know he has a score to settle with you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just wondering when it will be even. No, don't tell me; never."

"Well Beaman, I never argue with a man when he's right."

"Since when?"

Dave laughed and pulled into Efraim's complex. The two men walked to the apartment, Dave heading to the kitchen while Efraim went into his bedroom to pack.

Efraim took a shower and got dressed, taking the time to download some of the new programs the Agency had been working on. He checked to make sure he had everything he would need to run his laptop in Eastern Europe.

Efraim lifted the phone and dialed Billy's office. "Billy, it's Beaman. Do I need a . . . ."

"Get in here now, Beaman. The situation has changed and this is bad news."

Efraim hung up the phone and looked at Dave. "Billy says he's got bad news." Geiger nodded his head in agreement as Beaman spit out an oath.

Efraim and Geiger loaded the luggage in the limo and Geiger took Efraim directly to the Agency.

"I'll go get Francine and bring her back to the Agency," Dave told him as Efraim climbed out of the limo.

"Watch your back, she's liable to blind side you," Efraim warned.

"Thanks for the warning, but I don't think it will help," was Geiger's parting remark.

Efraim went directly to Billy's office. There were Naval officers lingering in the bullpen, and Efraim felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. These were aides, and Efraim had a bad feeling he knew who they were attached to.

Giving a swift rap on Billy's door, he barely waited for Billy's terse 'Enter', before opening the door. Efraim stopped short when he saw Dr. Smyth, the Deputy Secretary of Defense and the Assistant Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral John Efraim Beaman Sr. seated in Billy's office.

Efraim quickly sized up the assembly; walking over to the Deputy Secretary of Defense he shook his hand and introduced himself. "Mr. Secretary, a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Dr. Efraim Beaman. Dr. Smyth," with a nod at the director and a quick glance at Billy. To the Admiral, he gave a short nod to convention and a quick, "Dad."

"Beaman, have a seat." Billy told him. Efraim sat down and waited. The undersecretary decided to put things in gear.

"Dr. Beaman, we understand you are going to Eastern Europe in an attempt to retrieve Dr. Harry Quigley and his research."

"That is correct, sir. Our flight leaves in," with a quick glance at his watch, "five hours."

"It is imperative we retrieve this research and Dr. Quigley. It is of vital importance to the national security of the United States."

"I understand, sir." Efraim saw his father shift uncomfortably in his seat. Something was going on here and he knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

Dr. Smyth decided to get more to the point. "Dr. Beaman. It seems the Department of Defense does not trust the Agency to return the good Dr. Quigley and his research directly to them. They have gone to the President and have obtained permission to send a military officer of their choosing to ensure the swift return of all materials."

Beaman could feel his heart try to climb out of his chest as he observed the four men watching him. He finally held out his hand to his father, who placed an envelope in his hands.

He opened the envelope and read the letter he found within. At least he had gotten a promotion to Commander out of the deal with his recall to active duty in the Navy.

Efraim stood up smartly and addressed the Deputy Secretary of Defense. "Sir, with your permission. . . Admiral. I have to make final preparations for my departure." The secretary nodded his approval, and Beaman gave a smart salute, which was returned. He excused himself to Dr. Smyth and Billy and left the office.

He headed directly to Leatherneck's office. Agents from the bullpen saw the look on his face and quickly got of the way. He passed through security and stiff-armed the door to Leatherneck's office.

"College boy! I didn't expect to see you back here. Hey, man, what's goin' on? You look mad enough to spit nails." Efraim threw himself into the one of the spare chairs in Leatherneck's office and as he did he tossed the envelope that contained his activation papers to him. Leatherneck picked up the papers, read them, and blew a nearly silent whistle through his teeth. "This ain't good."

Efraim gave a short bark of laughter. "No, it's not good at all."

"What's all this about?"

"Infighting between the Department of Defense and Dr. Smyth and I'm caught in the middle of it."

"What exactly does it mean?"

"It means if anything goes wrong, I can be shot, hung or spend the rest of my life in a brig someplace."

"Aren't you being a little pessimistic, college boy?"

Efraim rocked back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs. "I'm getting married in three and a half weeks. I get sent on some wild goose chase after one of the craziest men I've ever had the misfortune to meet after he gets himself picked up in Eastern Europe by forces unknown. I'm brushing up on his equations, and they don't add up. And on top of it, the Deputy Secretary of Defense, Dr. Smyth and my father were all assembled in Billy's office, just waiting to give me the good news of my recall to active duty. This is nothing but bureaucratic games between Defense and Smyth. And you think I'm being pessimistic?"

"Does Francine know?"

Efraim rolled his eyes. "No, not yet."

Leatherneck said what Efraim was thinking.

"Yeah, exactly. Look, thanks for letting me vent some steam. I gotta get to legal and find out exactly how fine of a line I have to walk between Defense and Intelligence."

"Remember man, we all took the same oath to protect and defend."

"Yeah, well someone should tell those pit bulls that piece of information."

After a quick stop in legal, Efraim walked back to his own office and sat down in his chair and kicked back, feet on his desk and hands behind his head. He heard a cough at his doorway and looked up to see his father standing there.

Efraim jumped up, and smartly saluted his father. "Admiral-Sir! Come in. Please, be seated."

"You can stop with the protocol crap, John. I know you're angry."

Efraim sat back down and looked at his dad. He had always admired his father, and had wanted to be just like him, thus his journey through the Naval Academy and his stint in the Navy. Unfortunately for the Navy and Efraim, they weren't a good match for one another.

"Dad, what the hell is goin' on here? Why all of this? Defense can't possibly believe the Agency would withhold information." His father sighed, Efraim was still idealistic, believing that the people who ran things saw things the way he did in terms of dignity and honor.

"The suits at Defense are afraid that Smyth would use the information to pressure some emerging regimes in the old Eastern Block."

Efraim gave a quick look to see if his bug washers were working before he said anything. "Dad, Dr. Smyth is a lot of things, treasonous isn't one of them."

"It isn't as simple as that."

"Then how simple is it, huh? Because I don't understand what's going on here with the exception that if I take one wrong step I'm going to lose my job and my freedom."

He father shook his head, disagreeing with Efraim. "I won't let it go that far."

"Gee Dad, thanks for your vote of confidence."

"That's not what I'm saying John, and you know that. Look. You're a straight shooter, you always have been. You'll keep it all on the up and up. And when it's over, we all share the information."

"Right. . ." Efraim wasn't sure he believed that it was that simple, but he let it slide. "Look, I was going over some of Quigley's numbers. They don't compute, Dad. Something's wrong."

"We know."

Efraim threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat. "You know? You know they're wrong? Why wasn't I told earlier? Why are we going through this exercise in futility? Dad, I'm getting married in three and a half weeks! What are we doing this for?"

"We have to find Quigley and get the real information out of him."

Efraim sat and stared slack jawed at what his father had just told him. "You're telling me that Quigley stuck it to us?"

"Looks that way."

"Son of a, sorry Dad."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Dad, why weren't we told this earlier? We're not prepared for the type of operation we're faced with now."

The Admiral sighed, raking a hand through his silvering hair. "We just got the permission from the President five hours ago. This is important John, very important. Quigley had the backing of some very important people in government. If he's walked with the information on those lasers, heads are going to roll."

"Starting with mine."

"John. . . ."

"Okay, Dad. Look, do you have any idea why he referenced me in his writings? I haven't had contact with the man since that class I took with him."

"No, we haven't been able to come up with anything. It seems random."

Efraim sat back in his chair. Random…what had Quigley said about seemingly random data? He'd have to think about that.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Something Quigley said about random data. He said a string of random data still has a pattern that impacts the results of the expected outcome. Random data still has to be measured and put into the equation."

"Some sort of statistical theory?"

"Something like that. It can be applied to various data. I have to look for a pattern in the placement of my name and then try to figure out what it has to do with the results of that pattern."

The Admiral stood up, and gave his son a pat on the back. "I'd say you have a starting place, John. Good work for a man who looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep."

Beaman gave his father a weary eye and big sigh.

"Is Francine here yet?"

"She should be coming in any minute. I don't know how she's going to take this."

"She's a trooper, John, a good woman. She'll be fine."

"Dad. . . ." He warned.

"John?"

"What Dad?"

"I'm proud of you, son. Do a good job and come home safe."

"Thanks Dad. Tell mom I send my love."

"Will do; I'm going to see if that beautiful woman you're marrying is in the building before I leave."

"I want to tell her about all of this."

"I understand, son. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye Dad." Efraim watched as his father walked out of his office in search of Francine.

He took the opportunity to re-input the data into his computer, running a program to look at the algorithms created by the insertion of his name into the data. He started to get some interesting data, but still came up against a brick wall.

Converting his name into a mathematical equation, Efraim added the equation into the computer and set it to run. He kicked back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. Being called to active duty could put a kink in the plans for the operation; he had to adhere to a different set of game rules, rules he was sure his opponents wouldn't bother with. Of course, knowing outright that Quigley's research was bogus put an ugly spin on the entire operation as well.

He decided to go see Billy.

Billy's door was open; Efraim could see him reading some paperwork at his desk. He gave a quick knock on the door and Billy waved him in without looking up. Efraim took a seat and waited.

Billy marked his place in the report, closed it and tossed it on the stack of files on his desk. "What's up, Beaman?"

Efraim gave a short laugh, knowing Billy knew exactly what was up. "Can we get a dispatch off to Lee to let him know of the changes? By the way, Defense knows the research doesn't compute."

"Yeah, Dr. Smyth let that spill a few moments ago. Any thoughts?"

"I've got the computer jumping through hoops on some equations I input. You know, I think I'm not going to make it to the conference. What ever is going to happen, it's gonna happen before then or in the introductions."

Billy nodded his agreement, lifting his phone and asking for a secure uplink to the C-130 that Lee was on. "I sent Lee out of Andrews. I hate for the Scarecrow to leave on domestic flights anymore, it sends shudders through the intelligence communities."

Efraim laughed, knowing that Billy was only partially kidding. Too many heads popped up and started paying attention when Lee went into the field.

"Do you have any ideas about all of this Beaman?"

Efraim shook his head; he really hadn't had time to think about all the possibilities. "I want to compare the data of the presentations Quigley made in Europe with what we've got here and see if it matches. Other than that, I have no clue." He watched Billy for a moment and asked another question. "Do you know the real reason I was called to active duty?"

Billy raised his eyebrows. "I think it's a control issue. Too many people have backed Quigley, and they have a lot to lose if his work doesn't pan out. And there's the fact that Smyth doesn't always play straight when it comes to handing over information until he's wrung all that he can get out of it." He shook his head as he thought things through. "This is too important to let him get away with that this time."

"So, for the time being, I have two masters."

Billy shook his head in disagreement. "No. Only one; the President of the United States."

"That's comforting."

"I thought you'd see it that way. Look Beaman, you're a hell of an agent, good on your feet, and damn smart. But, don't you and Lee go freelancing over there."

"I'll see that he behaves himself, Billy," Francine said as she came into the office and took the seat next to Efraim, giving him a quick smile.

"We have more good news after a visit from the Deputy Secretary of Defense, Dr. Smyth and Admiral Beaman today." Billy reached for his coffee cup and frowned when he found it empty.

Francine narrowed her eyes as she let that news sink in.

"Beaman, show her."

Efraim pulled his activation papers out of his suit coat and gave them to Francine.

She read them quickly, her eyes growing large when the impact of what they contained registered. "What does this all mean?"

Efraim leaned over and took her hand. "That, my love, is the question of the day. Let me explain what we do know." He quickly outlined the situation, ending with his being in Billy's office to try and work out some sort of new plan. "So we're waiting for a connection to the flight Lee is taking so we can switch horses mid stream."

Billy rummaged in his desk, finally slamming the drawer and leaning back in his chair. "Okay, I'll page you as soon as we get a connection with Lee. Hopefully by then we'll have some idea of what we want to do. Now get out of here, the two of you, and get to work!"

Billy watched as the couple walked to Beaman's office. Those two were as loyal to each other as Amanda and Lee were to one another. That carried with it all the problems of loyalty in this business as well as the benefits. He knew that the each would die to protect the other, and he certainly hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. For that matter, he didn't want to have to explain what had happened to the Assistant Chief of Naval Operations.

Efraim closed the door behind them as he and Francine walked into his office. His computer was still running in circles over the information he'd input. He watched as Francine sat down. Efraim closed the shades on his window and leaned on his door. Francine turned in the chair to look at him.

"It's always something!" They both laughed.

"I was really worried when Geiger showed up without you."

He walked over and squatted down by her chair, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, hon; we didn't know what was going on. I gave Billy a call and he told me to get back here pronto."

She nodded as her gaze fell on the information flashing on Efraim's computer screen. "What do you have working there?"

"Something my Dad said about random information. I've input my name as a mathematical equation into Quigley's theories. It's still running, so I think I may be on to something here."

Francine smiled at Efraim. "How do you come up with all these ideas?"

He shrugged at her; he thought it was obvious. "What are you smiling about?"

"You. No one would think to put your name in as an equation."

"Quigley did."

"That's the next question: Why did he do it?"

"I don't know."

Francine frowned. "Tell me again about your class with him." Efraim sat in his chair, kicked it back, resting his feet on his desk. Francine smiled, this was Efraim's usual position in any chair, balanced on two legs with his feet on a desk, a wall, a door, it didn't matter to him.

"What??"

Francine shook her head at Efraim, not understanding his question.

"Why are you smiling? What did I do?"

She laughed. "Can't you keep your feet on the ground? You're the only person I know who can't think unless he's wobbling on chair legs!"

"I don't wobble." Efraim was indignant. He could even sleep kicked back in a chair. "It helps me think, I've always done it. I spent many hours after school in the principal's office for doing this."

"I can imagine. Okay, the class with Quigley. Tell me about it."

"I needed a physics class for my graduate work in mathematics. I took his class; he was supposed to be a good teacher."

Francine was shaking her head. "No, that's not what I'm looking for; give me the day to day stuff, did you like him as a teacher. Did he like you as a student? What about the rest of the class; that's what I'm looking for."

"He was an ass, Francine. I hated his class; it was an exercise in controlling my temper as he stroked his ego. We did not get along. It was a big waste of time."

"Yet you had the highest grades in the class."

"I've never figured that out. But he then turned around and failed me."

"Do you still have the paper?"

"Yeah, it's in a file at home."

Francine held her hand out to Efraim. He let the chair legs drop, stood up and took her hand.

"Where we going, hon?"

"We need that paper. Did he make comments on it?"

"He wrote a dissertation on the damn thing."

Francine pulled the door open, dragging Efraim behind her. "We need that paper, Efraim. How much time until our flight?"

He checked his watch. "About two and a half hours."

"Do you know where the paper is?" She had seen how Efraim filed; only he understood the method.

"Yes Francine. I know where the paper is."

"Exactly where it is?" He stopped walking, pulling her up short. She kept herself from bumping into his chest by putting her free hand up. She tilted her head up at him and smiled.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me, Francine?" Her dimples peeked up at him as her smile widened. Efraim felt his heart slam in his chest as he stared at her and started to lean over to kiss her. He stopped when he realized where they were standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Francine sighed, as she had tip-toed to meet him. "Is it working? Am I getting a rise out of you?" She chuckled at him, took his hand again as they walked to the elevators.

Geiger met them at the street level. "And where do we think we're going?" He asked them, falling in with them as they walked to the limo.

"My place; I need some old papers I have filed there."

"Let's move then, we're wasting time."


	3. Targets Of Opportunity

**Chapter 3 Targets of Opportunity**

Geiger made quick time to Efraim's place. The three agents walked into Efraim's apartment, Geiger plopped on the couch, Francine and Efraim went directly into the study. Francine studied Efraim's photographs hanging on the wall while Efraim looked for the paper from Quigley's class.

He found the essay in question and pulled the file, handing it with a flourish to Francine. She smiled and shook her head at him, "Sometimes, Efraim, you're just a big kid!"

Grinning at her, he sat in his chair and kicked it back, resting his feet on the desk while he watched Francine read through his paper.

She read the paper and the comments that Dr. Quigley had made. After getting three quarters of the way through his paper, she looked up at him. "Tell me again why you had to take this class?"

"I needed it to finish the graduate program. Why?"

Francine laughed. "You could have taught the class!"

"I thought so too."

Francine laughed again. "You know I love you, Beaman, don't you?" She smiled, her heart there for him to see.

"Yeah, I know you do, Desmond. I love you too. What do you think?"

"There's a lot of anger underneath his words."

"Yeah, he was angry."

"What happened after this? Anything?"

"I complained to the dean. There was an inquiry, Quigley lost his post."

"So he has a reason to dislike you."

"Don't most people you annoy dislike you?"

"No. This is beyond dislike, Efraim. He hates you. I would say he is unbalanced. Read his comments again. They are out of proportion to the statements you make in your paper. Your paper was not a personal slam against him, just theories which you proved were inaccurate."

"So you're thinking his motive for naming me in his research paper is revenge?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Is it pretty common knowledge you left the Navy?"

"Yeah, it was never a secret."

"Most people who work with the government at his level have connections, and this man has connections to spare. Is it possible he knows you work for the Agency?"

"I wouldn't take it out of realm of possibilities."

Geiger poked his head in the study. "Billy wants us back at the Agency, fast."

Efraim dug through his files one last time, pulling out a folder which he handed to Francine . At Francine's questioning look, he shrugged. "Class notes. They might come in handy."

"Good idea."

They spent the ride back to the Agency reviewing the paper and Efraim's class notes. Efraim made several notations to check when they got into the office.

Billy met them at the elevator as they arrived at the Agency. "I was able to get in touch with Lee, he will call us in a few minutes; you made it back here just in time. What did you find?" They walked into Billy's office and sat down.

"Francine wanted to read my final class paper and Quigley's comments. I brought my class notes as well to go over."

Billy looked from one agent to the other. "Any conclusions?"

Francine showed Billy Quigley's written comments. "Billy, I think this is two separate things we're dealing with. We have Quigley walking off with his research _and_ I think at the same time, he is looking for revenge against Efraim for his dismissal at Georgetown. Our best guess is it's opportune for Quigley because he isn't planning on coming back. I think his disappearance was staged to bring Efraim out so Quigley could have a shot at him."

"He couldn't know that Beaman would be in any position to come looking for him."

Efraim disagreed. "He probably knows I left Naval Intelligence. He has high level contacts, and he probably knows I'm working for one of the governmental intelligence agencies, if not exactly which one. Francine is right, it makes sense. He has no intention of coming back, and this is his swan song; getting the laser and me."

Billy lifted his telephone, "I'm calling Smyth and telling him I want you off of this. I'm not sending one of my agents into the field for target practice."

"Look Billy, you said yourself I have one master in this game, and that's the President of the United States. He wants that material if it exists. I'm the one with the best chance of getting it. My job is to get it and to stay alive."

"I'm sending other agents with you. Don't shake your head no at me, Beaman. I'm still the boss here!"

"You can't send a parade after me. Quigley will just wait for another time. We don't have that luxury, Billy. This is our one chance before he does anything we'll all regret."

"I want Amanda at the Embassy in Bucharest. She can link from there. Francine, have Porter get Amanda down here now."

Francine called out the door to Porter as Billy answered his secure phone on the first buzz.

"Lee. Good, Francine and Beaman are here, Amanda is on her way down. You know about Beaman being activated, but. . .Amanda, come on in." Amanda Stetson entered Billy's office and took a seat. Efraim handed her his activation papers, raising an eyebrow at the information she found within the letter.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Amanda asked.

"Depends on what you're asking. Does the activation change anything? No. But the fact that Defense knows the research Quigley left is bogus certainly gives this case a new color."

Francine added her own slant. "Try adding this to the spin; we think the reason Quigley put Efraim's name in his papers was to get him sent into the field for revenge."

There was silence in the room. Lee broke in with questions of his own. "Beaman, what have you figured out so far?"

"Not much, Lee. Sorry buddy, I left my computer working on some calculations when we ran to get my class notes and final paper. This is what Francine and I think; he's gone. His last act is going to be a shot at me for what he thinks I did to him. But, I don't think that's the whole thing, he's got something else planned, I'm not important enough for him to go to all this trouble."

"His research doesn't pan out? What could he have planned?" Lee's voice echoed as it came through the speaker phone.

"The research he left doesn't pan out, I'm still running checks on it as we speak. But I do think the actual research yielded results. We haven't heard back from the agents checking out the team that worked with him. I don't think they're going to find anything though."

"Okay people, we have to decide what we're going to do. Any suggestions?" It was getting down to the wire, and it was more than obvious that Billy wanted some kind of strategy in place.

"Well, sir, why do we have to change anything? At least on the surface, why not let the agenda stand as it is, let Quigley think he has the upper hand?"

"Good thinking, Amanda. And then what?"

"Why don't I disappear? Let them take a shot at me, put it out that I was hit, and let them think they have one objective completed. We can follow an easier target then." Beaman interjected; warming up to his idea the further he went on.

Francine's jaw dropped. "You want to let them what? I don't like this idea at all!"

"Francine, it will be okay. Think about it. The story on him is he was kidnapped after his lecture. Security will be tight, right Amanda?" Amanda nodded. "We just have to get the shooter before he gets a shot off at me. We then fake my getting hit, and we disappear. We should be able to get something out of the shooter."

"I still don't like it." Francine sat, still unconvinced as the plan unfolded.

"Lee?" Billy was looking for options.

"Looks like it's all we've got. Tracking Quigley if he thinks Beaman is gone will make it easier on us. Showing up at the conference is a risk though."

"Lee. I'm sending Amanda to the U.S. Embassy in Bucharest. Who are our assets in Romania?

"Williams is head here. Ballard, Miller and Kent have the most experience in the area. Kent has extensive experience in the country, if we need it. The embassy is secure."

Billy nodded to Amanda. "Get on it. I want you on the same flight as Francine and Beaman. Get someone in fabrication to make you diplomatic papers. You have less than two hours to flight time."

"Yes sir! Lee? See you in Bucharest."

"Be careful, Amanda."

"Alright Lee, I'll contact you for your end of the plan. Get it set up, fast." Billy barked out, wanting operational details nailed down pronto.

"Got it, Billy. See you in Romania Francine, Beaman."

Billy pulled out the active agent listing. "I'm sending Dave with you. You've worked with him before, and I want an extra pair of eyes. Geiger is a good man, although he's not fluent. Do not get shot, either of you. I have no desire to explain to your father why his son or his soon to be daughter-in-law have been hit. Am I making myself clear here, people?"

"Yes sir. Billy, I want to check my computer and get that program I have working downloaded." Efraim said from the doorway, his mind already working the new plan.

"Get out of here."

Francine walked behind Efraim to his office. She sat in the chair beside his desk, quiet, seemingly lost in thought.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"We're coming back, aren't we?"

"Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise you. We'll be home without a problem. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. Nothing."

"I've never been afraid in this job, Efraim, not ever. But I am now. I've never had anything to lose; now I could lose you."

Efraim stood up, pulling Francine to her feet and into his arms. "Do you think I would let anything happen now that I've got you?"

"Jeez, Beaman, can't you keep your hands off of her for five minutes?" Porter was standing in Efraim's doorway, arms folded across his chest, smirk on his face. Efraim kissed Francine's forehead, took one step towards the door, caught the handle and slammed the door shut in Porter's face.

He pulled Francine back into his arms. "I'll do everything I can to keep us both safe. I promise not to take risks. I won't go off half-cocked with Lee. I won't antagonize Quigley when we find him."

"You think we'll find him?"

"Yeah, I do. We have the upper hand right now. I want to keep it that way. Quigley is smart, a genius really, but his arrogance is showing. That's where I excel, exploiting weaknesses. With you pointing out the pitfalls, Lee's experience, Amanda in Bucharest coordinating information and Geiger at our six, we are going to get him."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Efraim grinned and winked at Francine. "I love you too. Don't worry; we're going to be fine. Let's see what the computer has found for us and then we have to get going. Do we have satellite views of Romania? Any of those new, digitized 3-D views?"

"Let me check, all right?" Efraim watched as Francine headed to her office. He checked his computer and was surprised to find star charts. He recognized the night sky over Eastern Europe.

Efraim kicked his chair back, watching the computer screen change, coming to one point in the sky over the Romanian countryside. As the screen recycled again, Efraim leaned forward and watched the ascent stars in the night sky. He watched again, grinning as recognition dawned.

It wasn't a star chart, it was a satellite path.

He jumped out of his chair and ran out into the bullpen. He found an empty computer terminal and accessed all information on satellites that matched the path cycling on his computer screen.

Only one matched the path found in Quigley's equations; a specialized tasking satellite that provided secure communications for the President of the United States.

"Damn!" He picked up the phone at the terminal and called Francine, telling her to get to Billy's office. Efraim checked his watch, time was short, he and Francine had to leave for the airport. Billy stuck his head out of his office to see what was going on.

"What is it, Beaman?"

"I'm transferring this to your computer, Billy. " He cleared the screen and headed into Billy's office. He went right to the desk and pulled up what he had been looking out on the bullpen computer. Francine walked in and joined Billy looking over Efraim's shoulder.

"Look at this." Billy, Francine and Efraim watched the chart cycle.

"What is it?"

"A satellite path over Romania, it matches up with this satellite." Efraim pulled up the path of the secure COMSAT for the President. There was silence in the room.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Billy. This is what came out of the gibberish of Quigley's research after I put my name into the equation."

"Kiddies; I hear there's been words flying in the bullpen. Beaman, find anything interesting in that gibberish?" Dr. Smyth stepped into the office, coming to look over Billy's shoulder. "Star charts? I walked down here for stars?" Smyth gave the evil eye to the three agents before him. Billy pulled himself up and tapped Efraim on the shoulder.

"Dr. Smyth, this is the information that I decoded from Quigley's research equations. This is what we get when the calculations are complete. This star chart is over the central Romanian countryside. Only, watch the ascent. Not star movement, it's a satellite path. When I pulled up satellites in this orbit, this is what we get."

"What is this satellite doing in Quigley's laser research?"

Efraim looked up from the computer screen. "I'd say Quigley is going to make his mark in the world. He has the laser, I'm sure of it."

"How do you reach that conclusion based on this?"

"He told us the target. He's going after the President of the United States."

"Efraim?"

"Francine, look at it. He can't take out the satellite, the technology for a laser that would be able to hit that target is years off. As brilliant as Quigley is, he hasn't made that leap in technology yet. But, he could hit a plane, or a car." She nodded agreement and looked at Billy and Dr. Smyth.

"You sure about this, Beaman?"

"No, but based on what we've got from these calculations, I have no other conclusions to make."

"Very good Dr. Beaman, Ms. Desmond. Billy, get on the horn to Defense and I'll take a walk up Pennsylvania Avenue. I take it you're working on trajectory?"

"On it now, sir."

"Very good. Billy, keep up the good work. I'll be in touch," Dr. Smyth left the office, his signature cigarette smoke all that remained of him. Francine looked from Efraim to Billy and back again, shaking her head at this turn of events.

"We're going to have to work out final plans on the plane. We are out of time here. One last thing, Billy, Quigley is plugged in to Washington somehow. When I go down, it's going to have stay that way to everyone. If you would, get a secure message to my father, I don't want my mother to worry?" Efraim asked as he headed to the door, Francine beside him.

"Done."

"Promise you won't give my office to Porter."

Billy laughed. "Not a problem Beaman, not a problem. Get this job done and get home. Now get out of here before you miss your plane."

Francine and Efraim left Billy's office. Francine headed to hers to finish closing down her computer, Efraim to his office.

Efraim transferred the data to his laptop, kicking his chair back against the wall and putting his feet up on his desk. He let his eyes wander about his office, resting on his clocks and finally coming to the picture of Francine and him that he kept on his desk. The picture had been taken at his parents' house the day they had told them of their engagement. His arms were loosely wrapped around Francine, her left hand resting on his chest, her engagement ring flashing. Their eyes locked on each other, their smiles full of promise and only for each other. He loved that picture of them. He hoped it wasn't the last time he saw it.

He shook himself from his maudlin thoughts, telling himself he had no reason to think that way. Movement at his door caught his eye and he looked up. Francine was standing there, smiling softly at him. He waved her in.

"Thinking?" She came and sat on the corner of his desk, watching him.

"Just looking at my favorite girl."

Francine laughed easily. She picked up the frame and looked at the picture of them. "Great photo; I see you looking at this an awful lot!" she said, handing the frame back to him.

"Great subject."

"Us?"

"Yeah, my favorite topic lately."

"I had thought your favorite topic lately had been something a bit more intimate?" Francine asked with a smile in her voice.

"That too. But I need you for that, so it's all tied together."

"You're worried."

Efraim sighed. He was worried, he hated these last minute, up in the air, changing with the wind assignments. He remembered Lee telling him that he hated the uncertain nature of the business anymore, but, you got good at calling shots on the run. "Yeah, probably. But, I would be worried if I wasn't. The difference is now I know how to use the worry to my advantage, to keep me sharp."

Francine leaned over and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. "I think we share our favorite topic, Efraim, because I can't seem to keep my hands off of you either."

"Thank God for that!" He let the chair drop back on all four legs. "You ready, hon?"

"Yeah, B, I'm ready."

He laughed; she was starting to sound like him. He liked that.


	4. The Whole Shooting Match

**Chapter 4 The Whole Shooting Match**

The flight from Dulles to Vienna was uneventful. Sleep claimed all four agents for the first leg of the flight. The sun was casting the first tentative fingers of light onto the city as the flight came in for a landing. They were able to quickly change planes without a problem. Francine and Efraim took the time to go over the notes for the lecture, looking for clues they may have missed. They kept coming to the same conclusion. Efraim did trajectory calculations for possible locations of Quigley and his laser. They arrived at the International Airport Otopeni in Bucharest late in the morning. The sun danced with racing black rain clouds, though the temperature was comfortable for late November.

The plan was for Geiger to exit the plane first, check out the landing area and signal back. Amanda would leave as she was being met by an embassy employee. Francine and Efraim would come off with the bulk of the passengers, hoping to blend in and throw off anyone watching for them. The all clear signal came from Geiger; they hadn't really expected any problems at the airport. They cleared customs, and were able to get into Bucharest without delay. Amanda sent a signal telling of her safe arrival at the United States Embassy.

They checked into the Marriot Bucharest and went up to their rooms. The elevator doors closed behind Francine and Efraim as they walked down the hallway in the hotel. Efraim made mental notes of the surveillance camera's and other security items, knowing that they may need to make use of them, or avoid them. They found their own room, using the security card to enter, Beaman shielded the mechanism from the camera and re-keyed the electronics to bar any of the hotel staff from entering. Satisfied with his security changes, he tossed his coat over the chair at the desk. Francine was looking out the window at the city below. The sun was finally shining, having broken through the dark clouds that had rained on the city earlier that morning.

The streets reflected the fire of the sun, puddles now mirroring the glowing ball. Francine sighed at the sight below, the beauty of the light on the old city. Efraim put his hands on Francine's shoulders, watching couples below walk hand in hand.

"Franny," Efraim buried his face in Francine's neck, nuzzling her ear and throat. She sighed deeply, turning into his arms, pulling his face down to hers.

"Efraim," she sighed his name as his mouth closed over hers, taking the breath of her words and making them their breath. His hands pulled her close, molding her body to his length, heat leaping between them. A knock on the door brought a wry smile to his face, as he let Francine go and walked to the door.

"Bad timing?" Lee asked as he walked in the room. Efraim shook his head at him and Francine just smiled.

"I left Geiger watching the lobby, just in case. He'll be up in a few. We have the room next door. Hope you two don't snore, I'm tired."

"Lee, sometimes..."

"I know Francine, I can be a real pain in the ass. But so's payback!"

She laughed, knowing he was trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"Beaman, check these out." Lee threw a pair of goggles at Efraim, who caught them and looked through them. A big grin broke out on his face as he looked at the wall, taking them off and tossing them to Lee, who put them on and looked. He laughed, tossing them on the bed when he was finished.

"Where did you pick those up?" No one paid attention to Francine as she picked up the goggles and looked through them. "Thermal imaging glasses, brand new technology! These could come in handy." She looked at the wall and felt her jaw drop as the clear, heated image of two lovers in bed filled the eyepiece.

She ripped them off and tossed them back on the bed, only to find both Lee and Efraim watching her. They both burst into laughter which brought a snort of derision from Francine.

"The two of you are disgusting!"

Efraim held his hands up in surrender, Lee just laughed at her.

"Just be glad you aren't. . ."

Francine interrupted him. "Yeah, I know, under the bed. Where did you get them? That's pretty hot technology."

"Swiped them off the C-130 I was on; thought they'd come in handy taking a look around the auditorium tomorrow. So Navy, how does it feel to be back in uniform, so to speak?" He flashed that patented Stetson smile, making a point to needle Efraim.

"Well, Hot Shot, just fine. For one, I'll visit you in the brig after they keelhaul you for stealing government property. If they don't shoot you first." Lee just grinned; Efraim was doing a good job of giving hit for hit. "Francine's wearing off on you."

"I certainly hope so," Francine shot back.

"Let's get down to business. What do we know?"

"I'm sure he's going after the President. Billy is going to get us his agenda, if he's coming here, we have to get him to cancel and keep it quiet, or we're going to lose Quigley. We'll be able to maneuver after they make their move at the conference tomorrow. I need to do some more calculations on trajectory, and hopefully narrow his location down. This is a damn big country to go looking for a needle in a haystack."

"And if they don't take a shot at you tomorrow?" Lee asked, playing devils advocate.

Efraim sighed, avoiding Francine's eyes. "Then we give him another chance and we watch our backs."

Lee nodded, looking from Efraim to Francine and back to Efraim. "Okay, I'm going to go see my wife at the embassy. You can reach me there. I'll be back early in the morning so be ready for me." Lee picked up the infrared goggles to take them with him. Efraim stopped him on the way out, taking the goggles from him.

"Better leave these here. You don't want to get picked up in Bucharest with stolen United States classified military equipment on you, Lee."

"A man can't have any fun anymore! See you early, 6:00 AM. Be ready. Night, Francine."

"Goodnight, Lee." The door closed behind Lee, Efraim turned the locks and put the kick stop down. They heard a tapping on the door to the adjoining room. Efraim rolled his eyes, catching the Morse Code from Geiger asking if the coast was clear. He unlocked the door, throwing his arm wide in a welcoming gesture.

Geiger came in the room, sitting in one of the chairs by the window. "All clear downstairs. They must not be wasting the time to keep an eye on you, Beaman. He must be pretty sure you're going to show at the conference."

"We wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, would we?"

Geiger gestured toward his room. "Look, I brought up some local food with me, from a great place not far from here. I figured, why take a chance with room service, right? So, come on in, and lets eat and go over what we've got so far and plans for tomorrow. I have to check in with Williams and get your exit down to a science. You got a location for Quigley yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for Billy to give us the President's agenda to stake out some possible locations."

"Good idea. Look, let's eat and go over everything, okay?"

All three agents went into Geiger's room and ate dinner. He had bought local Ciorba Teraneasca, which was a Romanian Cabbage Soup and Ragout along with plenty of crusty farm house bread. They finished it off with hot, thick local tea.

Studying the layout of the auditorium, the three agents decided where an attack was likely to come from. They made sure the security was in place and placed a call to Billy. He didn't have good news for them.

"The President is starting a swing through former Soviet Bloc countries in 24 hours. He is scheduled to be in Romania 48 hours after the tour begins. He wants to see Transylvania," Billy told them, the irritation in his voice coming across the phone loud and clear.

"Great! In the shadow of the castle of Vlad the Impaler, this Quigley character is going to kill the President of the United States. How fitting," Efraim smiled when Francine finished, her sarcasm cutting and to the point.

"He's going to fly in, although the actual itinerary shows him driving in. There's a festival of some sort or another happening the day he arrives in Transylvania."

"They have a lot of festivals here, Billy. Security is going to be near to impossible. You have told the Secret Service, right?"

"The President refuses to change his itinerary. He said he has complete faith in the team in the field dealing with the threat."

"I wish I did," Efraim sighed. "Do you have an exact location of this festival?"

"It's at the Castle of Arges." The three agents looked it up on the map. Efraim accessed information on his laptop.

"Billy, you know this thing has 1425 steps. Straight up. The President is going to climb them? This is insane."

"You have to get to Quigley before the President arrives. Are you set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Lee and Williams are taking care of things at the auditorium. All Efraim has to do is show up and get shot." Both Efraim and Geiger gave Francine looks of disgust. She tossed her hair, showing her agitation.

"All will be well, Francine, don't worry." She rolled her eyes, Efraim was thankful their boss couldn't see the look she gave the telephone. "People, get in touch with Amanda at the embassy and get what you need for operations at Arges. I don't think you're going to get more than one shot at this."

Efraim gave a short, hard laugh. "Good choice of words, Billy."

"Can it, Beaman. Good luck people. After the conference, I want personal contact from all of you, is that clear?"

"Gotcha, we'll all check in. We're clear tonight." They hung up the phone, checked security once again and headed back into the other room.

"Well, we're going to need climbing gear, some rain gear, hiking boots, socks, a car, garlic and stakes." Francine and Efraim laughed at Geiger's dark sense of humor.

"Garlic and stakes indeed. That reminds me, I have those 3-D satellite images of Romania, let me pull those up and let's see what we can see."

"I'll call Amanda and get the gear set up."

"Thanks, Dave."

Francine closed the door between the rooms after Dave left and watched Efraim work the computer. She looked over the security plans for the conference, trying to sense the best time for the attempt on Efraim to take place. She checked for television coverage, noting that passes for the introduction had been given to several local and international news crews.

"If he's going to take a shot at you, it's going to be during the introductions. There will be television crews there; very splashy."

"I wish everyone would watch their damn adjectives. I'm starting to get touchy."

Francine wrapped her arms around Efraim's neck and shoulders. "I like it when you get 'touchy'."

"You aren't helping here, Francine."

"I'm not? Hmmmm, what can I possibly be doing wrong?" She nibbled his ear, placing tiny kisses along his jaw and the corner of his mouth.

"Francine. . . ." She laughed, deep and throaty at the warning tone in his voice.

"All work and no play makes Efraim a dull boy."

"All work and no play makes Efraim a live man."

"You will not die," she whispered.

Efraim stopped his work on the computer and looked up at Francine. He took her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. "No, I will not die."

"Promise me, Efraim. Promise me," she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, inhaling the scent of him.

"I won't die. At least not tomorrow. And I have no plans for death in the near or even distant future. I see a long lifetime ahead of me with you tormenting me, loving me, making love with me, scolding and holding me."

"You better not leave me."

"I haven't gone anywhere yet, I don't intend to now. At least not without you. I love you; you know that, don't you?"

"I know you do. I love you."

"Let me finish this, okay? I think I have an idea where to look for Quigley," Efraim was studying the satellite photographs of the Arges area. He was tapping his computer screen with his pen, gauging distance and clearance. "It would be electrical, right?"

"If you're asking about Quigley's laser, that's the assumption that everyone has been basing their models on."

"It would need quite a bit of energy to sustain the beam integrity, wouldn't it?"

"Efraim, are you thinking out loud?"

"Yeah, I am, but let me ramble, okay? Remember hearing about the 'Dark Horse' laser program? High quality opticals, all electric, free electron laser research?"

"Vaguely, but I'm not familiar with the program other than what it is."

"Okay, it uses water and electricity, it's probably compact. If Quigley worked out how to reduce the impact of atmospheric interference, it's possible to have a range of 10 kilometers, less than 6 and a half miles."

"That rules out the satellite."

"Yeah, the satellite was the clue to the target. But the President is flying in from Hungary, right?"

"Probably."

"Right over this site." Efraim tapped the Vidraru Power Plant on the River Arges.

"Alright. . ."

"Right at the base of Cetatea Poenari, the actual home of Vlad the Impaler."

"But a plane flies at what. . .?"

"Thirty three, up to thirty seven thousand feet. When it's coming in for an approach, it's well within a 10 kilometer laser hit."

"I think I need to sit down. This is all too coincidental, Efraim. I mean, I realize that it sounds good, but Quigley would have had to make a huge leap in technology to pull this off."

"He's capable of this leap. He had the best team working with him for six years from what I read in the file. And why else would he disappear now? It all fits. Think about it Francine; Quigley doesn't think we're smart enough to figure out his clues. He's laughing at us. He thinks he spelled it out for us and that we don't have the smarts to figure it out. "

"He didn't count on you."

"Oh yeah he did. He's not thinking clearly where I'm concerned. He has revenge on his mind for the humiliation of his dismissal ten years ago from Georgetown. His arrogance won't allow him to consider the possibility of anyone discovering what his plans are, especially me."

"So, he takes you out of the picture thinking you haven't had time to figure things out."

Efraim was staring at the computer screen, tapping on the desk. "He's going to hit on anyone who came with me just in case we had a plan. He's going to go after you and Dave as well."

"You can't know that."

"It's what I would do."

"What about Amanda?"

"She should be safe at the embassy, but let's get a call in to Lee now."

Francine chuckled. "Lee isn't going to be happy that we are disturbing them."

Efraim grinned. "Yeah, we probably will be. Too bad, give me the phone!"

Efraim made the phone call to Lee, who, while annoyed with the interruption, had been thinking along the same lines and promised he would make sure that Amanda was secure in the embassy. They let Geiger know what they had come up with. Dave just shook his head and said he would deal with it in the morning. He suggested everyone get some sleep; that things would get hot in the morning.

While Efraim made the phone calls, Francine walked to the window and watched the traffic in the streets of Bucharest. The city was well illuminated, lights showed off statuary to its best effect, neon signs adorned the many shops, restaurants and cafes, car's weaving red and white trails, and finally, the soft pools of light from street lamps. The city was alive. Francine wrapped her arms around herself as she watched couples walking below, stopping in cafes for a late dinner or coffee. She turned from the window to find Efraim leaning against the armoire, arms folded across his chest, his eyes darkly intense as he watched her every move.

Francine closed the distance between them, stopping in front of him. She studied his face; he was tired with a day or so worth of stubble darkening his jaw. She reached out, laying her palm against his cheek. He turned, kissing her open palm. His hands gently grasped hers, pulling them together and wrapped in his, as he kissed her fingers, never taking his eyes from hers.

Her breathing quickened and she smiled. "All you have to do is touch me Efraim and I want you."

He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, running his tongue gently along her lips. Her lips parted and she sighed, and Efraim caught the sigh as his mouth closed over hers, taking possession of her. She wanted to be closer, she wanted more, and she tried to deepen the kiss.

Efraim pulled slightly away from her, his own breathing coming fast and hard. He waited for Francine to open her eyes, he watched as she focused on him, her eyes darkening with passion and desire. His voice was a harsh whisper, "Let me make love to you, Francine, let me love you."

She could only nod; she had no voice, only desire for this man she loved. She watched as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, closing her eyes when his lips caressed her. He kissed her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose, bringing a smile to her face and his. He gently touched his lips to hers, moving them to kiss her jaw and bring a trail of fire to her neck as he let his tongue trace the length of her throat, resting in the hollow of her neck.

He pulled back, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Francine reached up to unbutton his shirt, and he pulled her hands away. "Let me." He said to her again, holding her up against him. She nodded, her eyes a mirror of the desire in his eyes. Reaching up, Francine let her hand smooth over the desire that was etched into the planes of his face.

Efraim returned to her blouse, smiling as he saw his hands shake as he opened one button, then the next. He gently moved her open blouse over her collar bone, the beige lace of her bra barely covering the swell of her breasts. Ever so softly, he kissed the hollow between them, stepping back to look at her. She was breathing fast, her breasts rising with each breath she took, knowing his gaze was making it hard for her to get enough air into her lungs. He felt as though he were memorizing her, looking into her very soul.

"You are beautiful, Francine, so very beautiful." He lifted her hand, opening the buttons at her wrist, then the other. His hands gently caressed her arms as they moved to her shoulders. His fingers slipped under the collar of her blouse, pushing the silk off of her shoulders. The rush of cool air and the touch of his hands as they followed the blouse off of her body brought slight tremors to race through her.

Efraim pulled her up against his chest, enveloping her in his embrace. He moved his hands to her waist, opening the clasp and slowly pulling the zipper down on the side of her slacks. Her slacks fell in a pool at her feet, leaving her clad only in the thin lace of her undergarments. Lifting her in his arms, he turned to lay her across the bed.

The world of lasers, madmen and spies slipped away as the two lovers clung to each other, their words of love and need creating all the reality they wanted or needed.


	5. Wedding Tackle

**Chapter 5 Wedding Tackle**

Lee went over again how Beaman would need to blow the miniscule charges attached to the dye packets inside his shirt.

"Are you two listening to me? This is crucial."

"Lee, we know how to detonate the dye packs. We know the timing is crucial. Have you got teams inside looking for a shooter?"

"Yeah, I have had them in there all night long. There is nothing in there."

"You checked the podium, the stage?"

Lee sighed. "Yes, I checked the podium and the stage."

Efraim knew Francine was nervous, this was how they both approached a big operation, going over and over the details. He handed Lee the thermal goggles. "Might as well use these. Maybe you'll see someone working up a steam to try and kill me."

Lee stopped what he was doing, and held the goggles up to his eyes. "You think you could see a fluctuation that small?"

Efraim shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Comparatively. I mean, if the guy is sweating rivers while everyone else is relatively calm and cool, I guess you would be able to see it."

Lee nodded and hooked the goggles on a ring attached to the belt of his black jumpsuit. "Remember, try and hit the floor behind the podium, it'll afford you some cover, and stay down."

Efraim nodded as he checked his own gun to make sure he could get to it easily. Lee had brought it over with him on the military transport, side stepping customs and the questions that usually arise over transporting a weapon into a foreign country. The SIG fit snugly in his belt holster, and easy for him to reach. He hoped he wouldn't need it, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Francine? I'm gonna check the podium one last time, okay?"

"Okay Efraim, then get back in here."

He shot her a grimace and nodded. Francine was all business right now, checking the miniature listening transmitters and receivers they were all wearing. She went through a series of sound checks, testing everyone's equipment.

Efraim listened to her voice going through counts. The further he walked out on the stage, the more static he encountered. Giving his head a shake, he tried to clear the static in the earpiece. _No luck._ He walked to the podium just as security opened the doors and allowed the press to enter the auditorium. Surprised, Efraim watched as they poured in with the finesse of a tidal wave.

"Dr. Beaman! Dr. Beaman! Will you answer questions?"

"Is it true you're not a physicist? What kind of doctor are you, Dr. Beaman?"

"Can we get some tape of you?"

"Do you have any comment on the disappearance of Dr. Quigley?"

Efraim saw Lee walk out onto the balcony behind the crowd of reporters. He watched as he tapped his earpiece and even though Efraim couldn't hear what Lee said, he knew what the word was from the movement of his mouth. Lee wasn't happy.

Francine came out of the side stage, calling his name. He looked at her and started towards her. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on, he could see she was intent on finding out what the problem was with their equipment.

The photographers started taking pictures, flashes were clicking away. Francine looked, up startled at the noise and light.

"Francine! Don't look at the lights!" She raised her eyes to Efraim, then focused behind him. He saw surprise register on her face as she tossed the receiver in her hands and dove for him.

Efraim reached for his gun and was able to pull it free as Francine hit him. He managed to turn them both as they fell, finally seeing the threat she had picked up. A man with a camera was on the stage, but where his tape was supposed to be inserted into the camera, there was a handgun and the man was pulling it out.

Efraim could see that the man was shaking. The man fired and his first shot went high. Francine went limp in his arms, the charge releasing the dye packs as they both hit the floor with a thud.

The shooter aimed again, pointing the gun at Efraim as he tried to protect Francine. Screams echoed throughout the auditorium as the strobe lights of the cameras flashed. The man fired the gun again, blinking as the cameras continued to flash.

Lee hit the man just after he fired the gun. They both went sliding towards Francine and Efraim who were lying on the floor. What looked like blood poured out of Efraim's suit jacket and Francine was covered in it. Lee turned his attention back to the gunman.

Dave hit the stage at full run, took a look at what had happened and started to herd the photographers out of the auditorium.

Lee injected the gunman with a tranquilizer as planned. He pulled him up by the collar, the man's arms flailed about, hitting Lee squarely in the chest. When the drug finally took effect, Lee let the man go and he crashed to the stage.

He ran over to Beaman and Francine. Kneeling down, he shielded their heads as he checked for pulses.

"Lee, I should tell you, I'm ticklish and if you touch Francine, I'll break your arm."

"This stuff is getting cold Lee, can you get us out of here? Does it stain? I have it in my hair; I'm going to have blood red hair!"

"Baby, I could get used to you as a redhead!" Francine dug a fingernail into him, he grimaced and gave her a look that promised he would get even with her.

Lee shook his head. "I can't believe the two of you were just shot at and here you are teasing one another!"

Efraim shrugged. "What's with the shooter?"

"I hit him with the tranquilizer. He's out. The press should be able to verify that he was taken down during the attack on you."

Efraim sighed, letting his SIG drop on the stage, the sound echoing through the now empty auditorium. "That was too close. Who let the press in anyway? It was too early for them."

Lee shook his head. "I don't know, I don't have that answer, but I agree it was too close and I was too far away."

"Dave was with me, we were getting interference on the equipment." Francine said, wiggling around in Efraim's arms. "Can we get up? This stuff is cold."

"Soon, hon. I was on stage and Lee was in the balcony when the doors were opened."

"Maybe Quigley wanted to be here for the kill," Francine suggested.

"I hope we gave him a good show,"

Both Lee and Francine nodded their agreement to that.

Dave vaulted himself up on the stage. "I think I saw our man in the crowd. Was holding a boom microphone. Beard is gone, changed glasses, but I'm pretty sure it was Quigley."

Lee nodded. They could hear the wail of sirens coming in. The plan had been to get a call to Amanda and get their vehicles here to 'remove' Beaman, Francine and Dave. They'd have to modify the plan to make it work now that Quigley had been in the auditorium.

Williams and Kent from the embassy came through the auditorium doors each pushing a stretcher. The third person with them was his wife. Lee frowned. "I should have known you wouldn't stay at the embassy. You just had to see for yourself."

Amanda smiled at her husband and patted him on the shoulder. Lee shook his head at her.

Lee handed Beaman's SIG to Amanda, Kent and Williams lifted Beaman and dropped him on the gurney, none to gently he saw. They were better with Francine, but she was glaring at them both. They pulled sheets over both of their heads, red staining through against the stark white.

Lee helped with the gunman, they secured him with cuffs to the gurney, and pulled the sheet up and over his head as well.

Lee and Dave followed them out. The photographers and news crews were waiting at the doors. Pulling his hat down low over his eye as far as it would go, Lee climbed into the ambulance with Amanda. Dave answered questions as Beaman, Francine were loaded into an ambulance and the gunman in another.

They pulled away and headed towards the embassy.

"That went down fast," Amanda said, fear still evident in her words. "I didn't expect the call that soon. I was worried."

Lee gave Amanda's hand a squeeze to reassure her. "Yeah, it was too fast. Dave said Quigley was in the crowd. He must have somehow managed to let the press inside early. Beaman was alone on the stage. I was checking the balcony out, we lost signal. Francine headed out onto the stage and lunged at Beaman. He jumped, grabbed her and rolled all while managing to get his gun out. I don't know how he did it, but it was a great move.

"Thanks!"

"Shut up Beaman, you're dead, remember?"

"Not yet I'm not!"

Francine laughed and Lee and Amanda shook their heads in unison.

They pulled into the embassy. The Marine's had formed an honor guard, and they were standing smartly as the ambulance pulled in. The garage doors were open and Amanda pulled in. A Marine closed the doors behind them.

The Ambassador was waiting inside with Ballard and Miller, the other Agency assets in Bucharest. Miller opened the back doors of the ambulance, while Lee pulled off the sheets covering Beaman and Francine.

Miller waved a hand at the two caskets on rollers standing open. "Your accommodations are ready, sir, madam. Welcome to Romania!"

Francine managed to shampoo most of the dye out of her hair after washing it quite a few times. The overall effect was that she now was a very pale, strawberry blonde. She complained loud and long, but the other agents knew she was dealing with the aftershock of the attack in the auditorium. Beaman however, was nearly silent. He was very protective of Francine, not allowing anyone near her without him being present. He refused to allow a television to be turned on, he said he wasn't ready to see Francine's death yet.

Lee found him lying across the bed in Francine's room in the embassy. Francine was still complaining behind the closed bathroom door. Lee sighed as he watched a silent and unmoving Efraim. "Wanna talk?"

Beaman turned a weary eye on Lee, shaking his head no.

"Well, I wanna talk. And since I'm in charge, we're gonna talk."

"Lee, sometimes you're an ass."

"You too, buddy. A little too close for comfort there today, huh?"

Efraim sighed, knowing Lee would hound him until he talked to him, so he pushed himself up on the bed.

"Yeah; I saw Francine run for me and all I could think was she was going to get hit."

"It's still hard for me when Amanda is in the field, even after all these years. And she's a great agent, one of the best I've ever worked with. But, she is also my wife, the mother of our children and it's hard for me to see her walk into a situation that could very well end with one of us dead."

Efraim had his head down, making a great study of his hands. Finally, he quietly asked. "How do you handle it?"

Lee laughed; a short, harsh sound. "Not well. I get angry, withdraw, yell a little, then I look at the operation and I take all the names out and review it as dispassionately as I can. Usually, if I'm honest with myself, I can see that I did everything I could have done, everything I should have done. And in most cases, I see where my concern for Amanda enabled me to make those extra precautions that kept us both alive."

"How do you get the image of what could have been out of your mind?"

"I focus on what we have instead. I focus on our family, the kids, us. It took me a long while to get to that point. I'm hoping to pass it on to you, so your adjustment to married life goes easier than mine did. Let me tell you, I did not like sleeping on the couch when I let my temper get the best of me."

Efraim gave Lee a sympathetic look; he wouldn't like sleeping on the couch either.

"Look, Amanda had these delivered for Francine. Why don't you give them to her? You know how she likes chocolate after these big operations."

Efraim took the silver wrapped box of chocolate truffles and set them on the bed. He stood up and gave Lee his hand. "Thanks."

Lee nodded and told him that he needed to check in with Billy. "Beaman, is she this noisy all the time?" Lee inclined his head towards the bathroom door where Francine was questioning the parentage of shampoo makers in five different languages.

Efraim laughed. "I kinda like it."

"You'd have to buddy. It would drive me nuts!" Lee laughed, then sobered. "Think about what I said, okay? Just be honest with yourself. I think you'll see what happened the way the rest of us do."

Efraim picked up the phone as Lee left the room and made a secure call to Billy. The connection to D.C. came through clear. Efraim was trying to do the time difference, he figured it was 3:00 PM local time and D.C. was seven hours earlier, so Billy should be in the office by the time he connected.

"Beaman, you made the news here. They haven't released your names though," Billy told him, relief evident in his voice on hearing his agent on the telephone.

"Great."

"Look, I've talked with your father. He was pretty concerned. He agreed to keep it quiet, The President has been informed, and is not even telling the DOD. If Quigley is as connected as we think, we don't want this to leak."

"Well that's gonna help my naval career. It was too close as it was this morning to have to go through it all again." There was silence on Billy's end of the phone. Efraim steeled himself for the interrogation.

"How are you handling this?"

"Did Lee talk to you?"

"I'm asking you," Billy's tone brooked no argument.

"I'm tense. It hit a little close to home for comfort in my opinion. This may always be hard for me, but Lee said to look at it objectively. We had done everything we could to minimize the risk. And essentially, the plan worked. I would have preferred for it to be more to script but, nothing's perfect. None of us were hurt. Geiger spotted Quigley in the crowd and we were able to get the gunman."

"I'm glad you talked to Lee. You're too good an agent not to learn how to work these things through. We all had to learn how to do it. I'm just sorry that yours had to come right on top of the Los Angles case."

"I agree."

"I hear Francine's a redhead now."

"God help us!"

"I always thought that woman should come with a warning. This should do it." They both laughed. "She doing okay?" Billy asked.

"Let me get her for you, you'll feel better after she lays into you about her hair," Efraim dragged the phone to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Francine opened the door, wrapped in a towel, her hair flying about her and she didn't look happy. Efraim took her chin in his hand and kissed her until she was clinging to his shoulders. He smiled at her, winked and handed her the phone.

"It's Billy; he wants to make sure you're alright."

Francine took the telephone and walked to the bed. She sat back against the pillows, well aware that the towel opened on her hip, showing more of her than it covered. She smiled at Efraim, and turned her attention to Billy. "The red dye did a number on my hair, Billy. I'm getting married in three weeks and I'm not getting married as a red head."

"Glad to hear you're doing okay, Francine. I'm sure we can take care of your hair in time for the wedding, although maybe you should keep it, new look for a new start in life!"

"Humph. I don't think so. How is my mother taking all of this?"

"I went out there myself to talk with her. She decided to shut herself up in the house. She let me know that if anything happened to ruin the wedding, I was going to pay for it with my hide. So, be careful over there, okay?"

"Gotcha. Thanks for talking to her, I'm all she has."

"I know that, Francine. She's alright now and will be happier when you come home. See that you do."

"Yes sir!"

The call ended, Francine hung up the phone. Efraim walked over to the bed, lay down and opened his arms. Francine snuggled up against him and sighed.

"Let's get some sleep, hon. We have a mad scientist to catch starting tomorrow."

She laughed at his choice of words. "Efraim?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You okay?" She heard him sigh. But she wasn't going to back down. "Please don't pull away from me. I don't think I could handle it again."

"I'm not pulling away from you. I'm having a hard time seeing you on the floor with that red dye pouring out of you. That stuff looks real. And the look on your face as you dove at me, that's gonna stay with me awhile too."

"I knew you hadn't seen the cameraman climb up on the stage."

"Thanks."

Francine raised herself up on her elbow to look at Efraim. His eyes were closed; tiredness was etched in the lines around his eyes, and in the tenseness of his mouth. She touched her fingertips to his face, easing them across the shadows she saw there. He opened his eyes at her touch, watching as she gently trailed her fingers on his face. Her face was a mixture of tenderness and love and he sighed, feeling some of the tension and worry ease from his body.

"Thanks for what, B?"

"For being there."

She leaned down and kissed him, hard and passionate, letting him feel the love she had for him. "If you think dying was going to get you out of marrying me, think again, Beaman!"

He laughed at her, and pulled her back into his arms, resting his head against hers. "Take a nap, Desmond, I'm tired."

Francine snuggled against him again, closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, only after she heard Efraim's breathing deepen and slow as he fell asleep.

The agents were busy at the embassy the remainder of the night. Williams was busy with the local authorities regarding the shooting. The ambassador made several statements to news crews who were looking for background on Dr. Beaman and his assistant. Geiger had not been identified by name and the press referred to him as an unidentified U.S. Federal employee, as was Lee.

The plan was for Lee and Geiger to accompany the caskets on the military transport plane to Germany, but change places with ground crew members and slip back out. They would meet up with Francine and Beaman, who would be taken out of the city by Kent. Amanda would coordinate communications from the embassy.

Amanda reported that a message had been delivered to Efraim's father in D.C. expressing condolences at Beaman's death. It had simply been signed Quigley. Francine took Efraim's hand when she saw his reaction; a tick was working overtime in his jaw when Amanda relayed that information. But he shook his head and continued working on the plans.

Geiger ran down some tape of the morning's shooting and was able to enhance a frame of the man who he had thought looked like Quigley.

Efraim's face went blank, his eyes hardened as he watched the tape. "Yeah, that's him. Good eye, Dave."

"Nah, it was easy, Beaman. He was the only one smiling."

Efraim grunted on hearing that. Francine put her hand on Efraim's arm; he turned to look at her, smiled and took her hand in his.

Efraim laid out the territory around the power plant and the steps leading to the castle above. They thought they might have a good view of the power plant and river below. Efraim, Lee, and Francine would approach the power plant. Geiger and Kent would take the high ground at the castle. Amanda would keep them updated from the embassy regarding the approach of Air Force One.

Lee stated again that timing would be crucial in this operation. "Why can't they cancel this visit, or at least use an alternative route? Who's in charge of the President's security that they would allow this transit with a known danger on the ground?"

"Lee, we don't know that the Secret Service hasn't changed plans let alone his approach. They aren't about to let it become public knowledge if the President's agenda has changed." Amanda explained.

Lee sighed, "Yeah, you're right, Amanda. It's just frustrating. I know we have to apprehend Quigley, but with the President's arrival hanging over our heads, I don't know. Sorry."

Efraim agreed. "It means that there's no room for mistakes. We won't get any second chances from Quigley as it is."

The entire group nodded their understanding.

"That's it then, until tomorrow." Lee pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "We work under the assumption that the President's plans have not changed. We better be on top of our game. Quigley threw a curve at us this morning with the press corp, we can't let that happen again." Lee pulled out Amanda's chair and offered her his hand. "Goodnight. I suggest everyone get some sleep."

The agents left the table, heading to their rooms for the evening. Efraim and Francine folded the maps and made sure everyone's coordinates were the same.

When all the materials were put away, Francine walked over to Efraim and hugged him. "My place or yours, sailor?"

He smiled at her, running the back of his hand over her cheek. "Yours. Everything I need is there."


	6. Take Two

**Chapter 6 Take Two**

Raindrops splattered as they hit the gray concrete of the embassy driveway.

Efraim and Francine watched the two hearses flanked by the embassy escort cars leave the compound on their way to the International Otopeni Airport.

Francine gave a slight shudder, "Now, _that_ is an odd feeling, watching your own casket being shipped home."

Efraim put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "They're just empty boxes."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "I know, it's what they represent."

Efraim took her in his arms, gently turning her towards him and away from the windows. He tucked a loose lock of Francine's hair behind her ear. "What it represents is Act Two of our plan, not Quigley's. We have the upper hand. You ready?"

Francine nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. After you!"

He grinned and took her hand in his and they went to find Kent.

The tunnels were dark, damp and cold. Shadows skittered just out of the circle of the light thrown by the flashlights the three darkly clad figures carried.

Francine tried to ignore the scurrying of feet as they hurried out of the embassy. She reminded herself over and over that her boots would keep anything from biting her ankles; but fear of rats and spiders was warring with reason at the moment. Efraim was bringing up the rear, his light steadily overlapping hers, giving her the additional few inches of light that enabled her to keep her fear from slipping into panic.

Kent stopped, moving his light from left to right, showing a split in the tunnel. He reached into his pocket and snapped open a map. "Ah. . . it's that way, to the right." He tried to shove the map back into his pocket, dropping it. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. The door out is about 300 yards."

Francine made the turn, taking point, Efraim was behind her. His light was receding, not keeping up with hers. She stopped, waiting for Efraim to catch up. Efraim's light dropped, hitting the wall and casting a small circle of light against the crumbling rock of the catacombs, throwing the tunnel into darkness outside of the pool of light of her own flashlight.

"Efraim?" She heard the click of a magazine slide home in a gun. She quickly turned off her flashlight, pulling her own gun. Setting her flashlight down, she quietly moved away from it. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly she was afraid it could be heard. Slowly she inched along the wall toward the intersection of the tunnel. She stopped as she heard steps sloshing in the shallow puddle ahead of her. There was the flash of a gun firing, and the answering retort of another gun. A groan echoed throughout the cavern, along with the unmistakable sound of someone falling.

Francine flattened herself up against the wall and tried to quiet her breathing along with the rapid drumming of her heart. Efraim's light was several feet ahead to her right. Francine quietly squatted down, resting along the ancient passageway, her eyes closed as she tried to visualize the scene and focus on any sounds before her. Hot tears streamed down her face, and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket.

The tapping clearly became a message. Francine started to stand, the retort of a gun sending her back down. She knew it hadn't been Efraim tapping out the Morse Code; it wasn't his signature she heard. Standing up slowly, she carefully stepped toward the area of the gun flash. Stopping, she turned to her left, sidestepping across the tunnel. She kicked the flashlight Efraim had dropped, the light illuminating the tunnel ahead.

Kent lay in the tunnel twenty feet ahead of her, his body eerily shadowed by the thin stream of light. She didn't see Efraim. Francine turned the light, catching Efraim's boots in the light. She picked up the light, turning it toward him. He was leaning up against the wall of the tunnel, his gun held in both hands and pointed at the ground. He nodded his head at Francine, holding out his hand to her.

Heedful of Kent's unmoving body, she quickly ran across the tunnel to Efraim's waiting arms. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek, rubbing his face against hers. "Stay here," he whispered. "I want to check him out, keep an eye on things, will ya?" She nodded, hugging him quickly before letting him step past her.

His gun trained on the body in front of him, Francine watched as Efraim quickly approached Kent. Kent was face down and motionless in the tunnel, his gun was several feet away from his body. Efraim kicked it back towards Francine. Francine watched as he knelt and checked for a pulse. He looked back at her, shaking his head.

"Efraim, we have to conclude that our entire operation has been compromised."

"We have to get word to Lee and Geiger; they don't know what they could be walking into. You okay hon?" He stood, taking the flashlight from her and scanning the tunnel in either direction. "I think we had better get out of here. We're going back to the embassy; I don't want to deal with whoever may be waiting for us at the end of the tunnel."

Francine nodded her agreement. "B? Amanda is alone at the embassy." Efraim took Francine's hand, and they ran a fast as the space allowed them back towards the embassy. They hit the steps leading to the basement of the embassy, the door was unlocked.

"I locked this door as we entered. They must be waiting for Kent to return. Be careful as we go in."

"Amanda is probably in the ambassador's office, we should be able to get there without being seen if we can skirt the kitchen."

"The basement enters through the kitchen. It's gonna be tough to blend in with the pots and pans."

Francine ignored the sarcasm in Efraim's voice, shaking her head in disagreement. "There is an outside entrance, short steps that lead up into the side gardens. It's out of the line of view of the front and kitchen windows. And it's close to the ambassador's office."

"I'm glad you paid attention to the layout of this place. Let's get going, try to stay low and keep your gun out of sight, I don't want the Marines to fire if they see us out there."

The basement was empty. Efraim and Francine quickly made their way to the double doors that opened onto the grounds of the embassy. Carefully pushing the one side open, Efraim looked outside, motioning to Francine to move. She climbed out of the basement and orientated herself before moving toward the French doors that led to the ambassador's office. Efraim carefully closed the basement door, and followed Francine.

Amanda sat at the conference desk, working on her laptop. Thankfully, she was alive, and alone. Francine gently rapped on the pane of glass in the door. Amanda swung her head, her eyes growing large upon seeing Francine at the door. Pushing back the chair, Amanda hurried to the French doors, unlocking them and letting Francine and Efraim in. Efraim locked the doors, pulling both women away from them. Francine held her hand up to her mouth, motioning for Amanda to be quiet. Francine gave the signal for the compromise code. Amanda paled, and ran to the telephone to send a message to Lee's pager. Efraim had crossed and locked the doors leading into the office. Francine watched over Amanda's shoulder as Efraim came over and rested his hands on the desk, both watching the code that Amanda entered on the telephone keypad.

Efraim nodded his head. "I'm glad we made these contingency plans; Lee knows to meet us in the market early this evening, an hour before the shops closed. That gives us several hours to get out of the embassy and get into town." Francine sat down at the computer Amanda had been using, sending a message to Billy. Efraim went to the door, keeping an ear out for anyone approaching.

"I hear staff moving about, but no one's coming to the door. Kent probably planned to come back and take care of Amanda himself. We still don't have a way out of the embassy." He turned and leaned against the door, trying to think of a way out of the embassy without being seen. They needed help and he didn't know who to trust. His eyes found Francine's and she frowned at the look on his face. She turned to Amanda.

"Is there anyway we can get out of here without being seen, Amanda?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. We would be on video. And then there are the Marines to think about. Although, there was one Marine, he's young and this is his first assignment overseas. He's very sweet actually, and so homesick. He missed his Mom's birthday, and with the time and date difference, he didn't get a chance to talk to her until two days after her birthday, and. . . ." She stopped at the look on Francine's face, and got back on subject. "We talked, he was very nice. I bet if we could find him, I'm sure, well, pretty sure, he would help us."

Efraim nodded, took the computer keyboard from Francine and sat down and started hitting the keys. "I can take care of the video and access the duty roster for the Marine's stationed here. Let's see if we can't find your young man."

Efraim accessed the patrol roster while Francine and Amanda watched over his shoulder.

"That's him!" Amanda said as she spotted the name of the young Marine she had spoken with.

Francine sighed. "It seems luck is on our side for a change."

The young Marine was patrolling the grounds. Amanda ran to the French doors, watching for him. When she saw him, she signaled Efraim, who sent a signal through the video system to recycle itself; effectively shutting the video surveillance cameras off. Amanda opened the French doors, calling the young Marine into the office. As he came through the doors, he saw Francine and Efraim, and started to raise his gun. Amanda placed her hand on his, stopping him.

"Private Rodriguez, I know you think my associates were killed, but I need you to listen to me and help me. My name is Amanda Stetson, I am a United States Federal Intelligence Agent. This is Francine Desmond and her partner, Commander John Beaman; they are also Federal Agents."

"You're the son of the Assistant Director of the Navy, aren't you, Sir?" The young Marine was trying to process the information being given to him, falling on protocol for a stable starting point.

"Yes I am, Private. Our presence here has been compromised. Agent Kent just tried to kill Ms. Desmond and myself in the tunnels below the compound. Mrs. Stetson thought you could help get out of here without being seen. I am asking you not to report our presence to your Sergeant, and to obtain transport out of here for us.

It could be dangerous for you." Efraim quickly checked the computer, the system was still recycling, but they were running out of time.

The Private made a decision. "Sir, I have a free night tonight. I rate a car to leave the compound. If you can get to the garages by 4:30, I'll drive you out myself in the back of the car. The basement has access to the garages, sir."

"Thank you, Private. I suggest you resume your rounds." The Private saluted, and Efraim returned the salute. Rodriguez left through the garden doors while Efraim checked the computer. He watched as the system finished recycling; they had just made it time wise.

Amanda looked down at her clothes. "I have to change, I can't leave with you dressed like this, I couldn't keep up, and it gets cold out there at night. Plus, I have cash in my room. Lee wanted me to keep some on hand in case something happened; it's our insurance policy."

Francine sighed. "I don't think the embassy staff is involved, they would be looking for us by now. I think you could get to your room and change and get back here without any problem. Efraim?"

"Amanda, you have to hurry. Layer up, bring your coat, but leave your purse, just your identifications, passport and the cash. I want you back here in less then ten minutes. Got that?"

Amanda saluted and walked to the door. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked out, gently pulling the door closed behind her. Francine sat in the high backed chair, her back to the windows effectively hiding her from view. Efraim worked the computer, getting a message to Leatherneck. Leatherneck responded immediately, asking which side of heaven Efraim was writing email from.

"That bastard! Francine, you won't believe this; Porter is involved in this mess. He just told the Agency he had confirmation of our death at the exit site."

"Porter? I don't understand -- how is Porter involved?" She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the tension. "Efraim, my head hurts. I've died twice in the past twenty-four hours and I'm not there to arrest Porter myself. Life can be so unfair!"

"I know honey, hang in there. I told Leatherneck to let Billy know what was happening and to take care of that problem with Porter. I guess Porter was trying to flush us out, our miss with death was supposed to be need to know only."

"Who do we trust?"

"Just us, Amanda, Lee and Geiger."

"Why do you trust Geiger?"

"Because I know Geiger."

"Pretty thin reasoning there."

"Yeah, well, I still know what I know, hon."

They both were quiet, lost in their thoughts when Amanda came back to the office. She gave each of them another gun and the local cash, Lei, which she had in addition to U.S. Dollars. "I think Lee told me there was close to 5,000.00 between the Romanian and U.S. currency. We should be able to buy what we need with this."

Both Efraim and Francine gave each other raised eyebrows at the cash that Amanda continued to hand to them as they stuffed the money in their pockets and put the additional handguns in their boots. Amanda threw on her jacket and walked to the bookcase. "There's an entrance to the basement through the side here, easier than us going outside and risking discovery." At Francine's roll of her eyes, Amanda hurried to explain. "I was looking at this vase and I accidently hit the stand and when I move it; this happened." She tilted the stand and the bookcase swung open. Amanda shrugged while Francine shook her head and Efraim grinned. They hurried through the tunnels, Efraim keeping a good watch on their backs.

Reaching the garage, they waited for Rodriguez to show. Francine and Amanda were pacing, while Efraim leaning against the door that they had come through. Rodriguez came in through the side door, closing it quietly behind him. By unspoken agreement, Amanda dealt with him. "Private Rodriguez, thank you for coming. We want to thank you again for helping us."

"Mrs. Stetson, I don't know if this helps, but I over heard Sergeant Tucker trying to get Agent Kent on a radio. Does that tell you anything?" Francine sighed and Amanda nodded her head.

"Yes, it tells us he is working with the agent who tried to kill Ms. Desmond and the Commander. Will you still help us?"

"Yes ma'am. I know it must be important or you wouldn't ask."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Which car are you taking?" The Private pointed to a white GMC Suburban with tinted windows. Beaman climbed in the back seat, Rodriguez got behind the wheel, Francine and Amanda climbed in the back hatch, and Rodriguez pressed the control that opened the garage doors.

Beaman called instructions up to Rodriguez. "Private, if they stop you, just get out of the car, don't hesitate or question, just smoothly slide out of the seat, I'll take care of the rest. Don't worry; no one is going to get hurt."

"Yes sir."

Luck stayed with them as the marine on duty waved the Suburban through the gates. They drove the streets of Bucharest heading to the market where heavy traffic clogged the narrow roads as last minute shoppers picked up items for their evening meals. Rodriguez maneuvered the Suburban to a relatively quiet side street and parked. Efraim sat up on the seat as Francine and Amanda cautiously climbed over the back seat to join him.

"Private, we owe you our lives. I suggest you do whatever you were going to do this evening and forget you ever saw us. Thank you." Efraim put out his hand to the young marine, grateful that Rodriguez had come through for them. The young man shook his hand. Amanda hugged him as did Francine. They waited until Rodriguez had disappeared into the crowd before they headed to the location they had chosen to meet Lee.

As soon as they entered the marketplace, Francine stopped and pulled Amanda and Efraim to the side. "Amanda and I are going to stand out. Look at us."

"It's our hair, isn't it? Your hair is like a beacon Francine, and mine isn't styled like the others. She's right, Efraim, we need to do something to cover our heads."

Efraim nodded and looked around the marketplace, finally seeing what he was looking for. He told the two women to wait for him and he ran through the crowds gathering around the stalls. Several minutes later, he was back, handing a large rectangular black scarf to Amanda and another one to Francine. They were able to put them over their heads, tossing the ends over their shoulders as the other women in the marketplace wore their own scarves.

The three agents walked to the location that Lee and Geiger were to meet them. Amanda and Francine stayed out of sight, allowing the crowd to cover them, while Efraim stayed close to the fountain in the center of the market.

He spotted Lee and made his way towards him, seeing Tucker and Miller in the crowd searching for them. Lee pointed out Geiger, who was coming up along side of Lee and Efraim. The three men disappeared into the crowd, watching as Tucker and Miller reached the fountain, obviously not spotting them.

As Efraim lead them back to Francine and Amanda, he filled Lee and Geiger in on what had happened in the tunnels, and how Amanda had engineered their escape. Lee was relieved to hear that Amanda was with Francine, pointing out that it looked like the only Agency agents left at the embassy weren't working for the United States.

Lee hugged his wife when they reached them. Efraim tucked Francine's hair back under the scarf, winking at her. She smiled her relief that they were back together.

"I hate to be the practical one here," Geiger pointed out, "but, we need to find a secure location for the night and figure out what is going on here. I nearly had my...backside shot off in one hell, er, heck of a gun fight and I'd like to find a place to rest my six and think about all of this."

"Any ideas?" Lee asked the group.

"I take it the U.S. Embassy is out of the question for the night," Francine quipped,

Amanda gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head. "I would need my computer and some time. But we don't have time and with Efraim here, he's much better suited to hit the computer than I am."

"Let's find someplace where I can plug in the laptop and make some discreet inquiries. I think we should go to one of the large hotels and use their Internet connections. Tucker and Miller aren't going to look for us in a public place like that. I might also be able to finesse us a few rooms for the night." Efraim watched the small group as they weighed his words.

"It's a good idea." Geiger confirmed. "The Hilton and Marriot aren't far from here."

Lee agreed, "Not the Marriot, that's where we were the first night in town. The Hilton won't remember Beaman and Francine. Let's see what we can do."

They headed towards the Hilton, away from the marketplace. Geiger and Lee kept a close watch on the retreating group, spotting Tucker and Miller still working their way through the crowd. Arriving without trouble, Amanda and Francine entered the Hilton first, asking for a seat in the restaurant. They were seated and Efraim came in, using the business area to plug in the laptop. Lastly, Lee and Geiger arrived, asking to be seated by the door.

Lee watched for a signal from Efraim, and when he saw it, he got up, signaled Amanda, who followed him, and they went to the main desk to check in. Efraim continued to work the computer, as soon as a room number came up, he signaled the room number to Francine. Francine and Geiger left, Efraim gave them five minutes and he unplugged the computer and headed up to the suite he had booked for them for the night.

Efraim entered the double doors leading into the suite, locking the door behind him. He went to the desk and plugged the computer into the hotel system. Francine came over, leaning over his shoulder watching him. Efraim was accessing the hotel system to crash the closed circuit surveillance system. He glanced over his shoulder at Francine and grinned. "I don't see any reason to take chances at this stage of the game, do you?"

Francine gave a wry shake of her head. "No, not after being written off as dead twice in twenty four hours. By the way Efraim, quite a nice room you booked for us. It's the Presidential Suite, isn't it?" They looked around the large, semi-circular suite.

Efraim grinned at Francine's question, nodding his head in answer. "Lee's paying; he always has liked the best! Oh, and I ordered dinner from room service, I thought we all might be hungry."

"Good idea, Efraim." Francine kissed his cheek and wandered off to look at the rooms.

Lee came back into the main room, heading straight to Efraim. "Beaman, do you think you could have found something with just a little higher profile for us? I mean, the Royal Palace is right outside that window," he pointed out. "Why not put us up there?"

At Lee's raised voice, Amanda and Francine both hurried back into the main room. Geiger sauntered in from the kitchen, dropping into a chair, resting his feet on a coffee table.

"We don't have to worry about them looking for us in the Presidential Suite. If we're gonna hide, we might as well hide big." At Lee's snort of derision, Efraim continued. "Look. This isn't about the room, Lee. We've been compromised here and in Washington. I think it's time we stop doing what's expected and start doing what we need to do to get Quigley."

Lee raked his hand through his hair, a sure sign of his frustration. "What do we know?"

Efraim laughed. "Actually, quite a bit if you think about it. First, let's outline the players."

Francine raised her hand, anxious to add her two cents. "Let me in on this conversation." She hopped on the desk next to Efraim. "We have Porter in Washington. . ."

"Porter? Michael Porter?" Both Lee and Geiger were stunned at the mention of Porter.

"Yes, Porter the jerk. Porter passed a message about Efraim's and my demise at the pick-up site. A bit premature, I might add. You know, I wonder if that's a problem that's plagued him his entire life. Oh, you know what Efraim? This means that Quigley knows we're alive."

"Yeah, I've been thinking that myself."

"Stop!" Lee was shouting now, obviously at the end of his patience. "Start at the top. What happened after we left for the airport?"

Francine continued. "Kent, Efraim and I took the tunnels under the embassy. It seems that Kent was supposed to take us out of the picture down in the catacombs. But, he hadn't counted on Efraim." She put her hand on his shoulder. "We decided to go back to the embassy to Amanda rather than deal with what might be waiting at the other end of the tunnel. Amanda had an idea to enlist the help of one of the young marines she had befriended, and here we are."

Geiger laughed, Lee just shook his head in wonder. "How did you find out about Porter?" Lee asked.

"I e-mailed Leatherneck." Efraim said. "I didn't want to go straight through to Billy, in case his computer was tapped. I know Leatherneck is consistent with his computer security. He was, needless to say, surprised to receive an email from me, considering we had just been confirmed as dead. What happened at the airport?"

Geiger laughed. Lee sat on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. "Everything went as planned. Dave and I switched places with Williams and Ballard and we're heading back to Bucharest when all hell breaks loose."

"Yeah, Lee here spun that big Cadillac Fleetwood like a top, took out the little car the shooters had used. We came to rest up the span of that bridge you cross before the airport; you know the one with that huge drop? So here we are, at what Lee -- a 45 degree angle? Nose down, tail of the Caddy up, we're just about on our faces in the windshield and these guys are firing Kalishnakov's at us! One must have pinged underneath the chassis, because we're hanging there and the next thing we know, those new air bags things blow. It must have been enough movement though, the tail slips off the girder, still in gear, and away we go! We hit the shooter's car, again, I manage to get my hands on my knife and take out the air bags. Lee stops and no bad guys! They've headed for the hills in fear for their lives against this devil car!"

Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Lee and Amanda. "Amanda, let me explain. It sounds worse than it was, really. Dave, tell her it wasn't as bad as it sounds." Amanda picked up a pillow from the couch and hit Lee across the head and laughed.

Lee ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. "Watch the hair, Amanda! So we know that Miller and Kent here are up to their necks in this."

"And Gunnery Sergeant Tucker as well. We probably shouldn't rule out Williams and Ballard either." Francine said.

"Great. Then there's Porter in the States. Who isn't involved?" Lee looked at the agents sitting in the room with him. Geiger held up his hand, and managed to deflect the pillow Lee hit him with. "Efraim, why can't you just take normal classes like normal people? Why do you have to take a class with a mad man?"

"It's not my fault, Lee! Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, it's safe to say that Quigley knows we're coming for him. And I'm sure he knows what our plans are. We need to rethink what we're going to do."

"Do you think Quigley will change his plans or target because of us?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't know, Francine."

The agents sat silent, each deep in their own thoughts over their mission. Lee voiced the thought no one else would. "So basically, this operation is a bust." The others nodded their agreement, all except Efraim.

"Not necessarily. There is a way we can salvage this."

Francine tried to massage away the tension she felt in Efraim's shoulders. Quietly she asked, "How? How can this be salvaged?"

"We give Quigley what he wants." Efraim answered.

Her hands stilled, "What he wants is to kill you, along with the President of the United States, Efraim."

"That's exactly what he wants." Geiger added. Francine and Amanda nodded their agreement.

"How?" Lee asked.

"Lee!" Both Amanda and Francine shouted. "Lee, you can't seriously consider this?" Francine was shocked that Lee would even ask.

Lee locked eyes with Efraim. "How can we do this?"

"We have to hit him where it hurts; in his ego. We laugh at him. We make sure he gets my figures on the data he left behind, the satellite path, the whole nine yards. He has to know that I've got his number, just like I did ten years ago. And then we tell him he can take his best shot at me, again, and we arrange to meet at Vidraru Power Plant the morning after next."

"This is crazy!" Francine cried. She fell to her knees at his side and took his hands in hers. "We just waltz up and let him take a shot at you? We won't even make it that far; he'll have Miller and Tucker hunt us down before we even get there. You know yourself there is only one way in and out of that area. Efraim, Efraim, please? You promised me you wouldn't antagonize Quigley, please think about this?"

He lifted her hands and kissed them and leaned over and kissed her lips softly, gently. "I don't plan to let him have a shot at me, and he _is_ going to want to do it himself after we rub his nose in this. We upset him enough that we have the advantage of thinking a step or two ahead of him. It's the only way for us to do this."

"She's right about Miller and Tucker," Lee said. "They'll just find a nice shady spot and wait for you."

Efraim shook his head in disagreement. "Not if we get them first." Lee nodded.

Francine got up and walked to the chair on the opposite side of the room. Efraim, sighed, knowing she was upset, but he continued on. "The Ambassador is not in on this, I checked him out thoroughly before we came. I think we can depend on him for help. Any ideas on how we can neutralize Tucker and Miller? Do we really want to deal with them in the field?"

"Personally? I'd prefer to limit their range, makes it easier for me." Geiger said. "Let's take care of that problem now. You're sure Beaman, that the ambassador can be trusted?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We need to get him up to speed then. He maneuvers Tucker and Miller for us. You make your phone call and we let them get in contact with Quigley, then we shut them down. Message sent loud and clear, and no Tucker and Miller putting their fingers in things."

"Wait a minute." Lee said. "We can't be sure of where those two will be or what they'll do at any given time. We do know that they're out there looking for us now."

Amanda looked at her husband, her eyes narrowed as she followed his train of thought. "You're going to go out there now to find them?"

"Time to get pro-active, Amanda. We're not going to run from them, and I'd rather hunt them than it be the other way around. Geiger, you're the marksman here, don't let them get us in a line of fire. Beaman, buddy it's you and me on the streets. Amanda? Get secure communications to the ambassador and to Billy. Let's go before we lose the last light."

Geiger pulled his gun out, checked his magazines, nodded and put it back in his shoulder holster. Amanda hugged and kissed Lee, quietly telling him to be careful. Efraim could barely hear the words, but he knew Lee was reassuring Amanda that he would be fine. Efraim felt Francine's eyes watching him; he walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down. He reached for her hand, only to have her get up and walk down the hallway away from him. He sighed and stood up. He checked his own gun and walked to the door. "Let's get this done; I've got a long night ahead of me." Geiger nodded and gave him a slap on the shoulder as he passed him, Lee just rolled his eyes.

"She'll come around, Beaman. Put her out of your mind for now."

"Yeah, great advice, thanks."

Lee laughed at the sarcasm. As they reached the elevator, Lee reached out and pushed the call button.

The elevator doors were just about closed when they heard Francine call out to them. Lee hit the open button and Efraim stepped out of the elevator. Francine ran up to him and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with abandon.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing him again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Efraim!"

He held her close, whispering in her ear, "I love you too, Franny."

Geiger put his head out the elevator door. "You plan on doing this tonight, Beaman?"

"He has five seconds to get in this elevator." Lee quipped, watching the couple before him with a small, amused smile on his face.

Efraim gave Francine one last quick kiss and stepped into the elevator. Francine followed him inside, the men noticing for the first time that she was wearing her coat and had the scarf wrapped around her shoulders. "Francine? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you. You're my partner."

Lee hit the door open button again to keep the elevator open. "Out, Francine."

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a nasty glare. "No."

"Fran-cine…." The two agents stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Geiger and Efraim watched, both deciding it was safer to stay out of this discussion.

"I'm going Lee. If you make me get off of this elevator, I will crate you and send you to Tiananmen Square. And you know I will do it."

Lee gave Francine one last look of disgust and hit the close button and pressed lobby. The group was silent, everyone watching the floor indicator change.

"Thank you, Lee," Francine broke the silence as the elevator slowed.

Lee barely nodded. "You're welcome," he grumbled. "I still remember the last time I crossed you. It took me three weeks of vacation time to get off that island in the South Seas and back to D.C."

"And to think they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks!" Francine exited the elevator. Beaman and Geiger looked at Lee, trying to school their features into some semblance of seriousness. Lee gave them each a disgusted look and followed Francine; Geiger and Efraim right behind him.

They stepped into the night, walking away from the hotel. Spying a small park near the front of the Royal Palace, they walked quickly to the partially hidden square.

"Where do we start?" Lee asked.

Efraim looked at Francine and nodded. "We go to the embassy. We might catch them on their way back." Lee and Geiger agreed; Lee waving his hand for them to begin their trek.

They were quickly able to find a taxi to take them to the embassy neighborhood. The streets were quiet; workers from the several neighboring embassies were heading home for the evening.

"We're pretty vulnerable out here like this." Geiger pointed out, as they climbed from the taxi. "We need a vehicle, like a van." The group stopped and looked around them, hoping to see what they needed before they raised suspicions. Geiger sprinted off down the street, the others following. Geiger quickly outpaced them, rounding a corner ahead and disappearing. A van soon pulled to a stop beside them and Geiger slide the side door open, and the agents jumped in.

"Nice vehicle, Dave." Lee was grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks! Made me feel like I was home in Trenton. Need a car; you go shopping on the street, easy as that! Everybody comfy? Let's go cruising!"

Geiger started searching the streets in a grid pattern, hoping to find Tucker and Miller on their way back to the embassy. Francine pulled her cell phone out and called Amanda at the hotel, checking for any information she may have gotten from Billy and the ambassador. Efraim watched the streets, keeping on ear on what Francine was saying.

"Thanks, Amanda. I will. Okay, bye." She took a deep breath as she dropped her cell phone into her pocket. "Alright, here's what Amanda's got for us. Billy has Porter in detention; they're going over him now. Wish I was there, I'd go over him. Billy is having Williams and Ballard picked up in Vienna, although he vouches for both of them. Billy and Amanda have spoken with the ambassador here, he's in a major snit by the way, but will cooperate with us."

"What's he got to be in a snit about? Nobody has been trying to kill him all damn week!" Efraim asked, his voice showing his irritation.

"It seems we upset his sense of protocol by not confiding our concerns to him immediately."

Efraim snorted, "Give me a break."

Lee cut into their quibbling. "Look at what we've got coming up ahead of us people! That looks like an embassy vehicle to me. And the skunks in it are Miller and Tucker. Must be our lucky day! Dave? Cut them off and I want that entire passenger side taken out. Francine, you go around the back; Beaman, you and I have the front. Dave, you keep your eagle eyes on the situation. Ready?"

Francine and Efraim braced in the back for the contact with the big Suburban. Dave picked up speed and turned into the oncoming vehicle, hitting it just in front of the driver's door and pushing it up against the cement block wall, blocking the entire passenger side.

Lee jumped out the front, Efraim and Francine exited through the rear of the van. Dave had his gun on Tucker in the drivers' seat. Efraim ran around the front to cover Lee.

"Tucker, Miller, United States Federal agents. You are both under arrest. Get your hands up where I can see them." Lee barked out orders, keeping his eye on Tucker while Efraim had his sights on Miller in the passenger seat. Lee opened the driver door, knowing there was no room for Tucker to get past him. Tucker slowly slid out of the Suburban, warily watching Lee and Geiger. Miller thought he could make it out the back; he fell to the floor and scrambled toward the back gate of the vehicle.

Efraim yelled as he headed around the van to help Francine. "Francine! He's coming back!" He could see the back of the Suburban open as he rounded the corner of their van and watched as Francine had Miller cold on the ground by the time he stopped.

"You got him!" Efraim put an arm around Francine and gave her a quick hug.

"You don't mess with a woman three weeks before her wedding. It's unwise." They shared a laugh, Efraim made sure Miller's hands were cuffed and they dragged him to the van. Lee had Tucker cuffed and over the hood of the Suburban and was reading him his rights.

"Francine? What do you think we have on this bad boy?" Lee gave her a wink, knowing she would make it sound good.

"Well, Geiger's the lawyer here, but I'd say we have him on treason, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiracy to murder the President of the United States, attempted murder, attempted murder of federal officers, attempted murder of a military officer in the commission of his duties, espionage, and an entire slew of military conduct charges. That about cover it, Geiger?"

"Yep, Francine, that's close enough. What it all boils down to, is say goodbye to the sunshine, Tucker. Let's get them back to the embassy."

They put Tucker in the van with Miller. As Efraim began to climb in, Lee stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "You're on. Work them."

Efraim nodded and climbed in the van. Francine was next, Lee finally getting in the passenger seat. Dave put the van in gear and pulled out of the side of the Suburban. Tucker was eager to claim his innocence concerning the conspiracy to murder the President.

"Quigley never said anything about that, he ranted and raved about Beaman, how he had ruined his career and made a laughing stock of him. He never mentioned the President."

Efraim laughed. "Good try, Gunny, but, out of all the charges, that's the one that will stick. You'll never get out. Quigley sure roped you and Miller in tight. Oh, let's not forget Kent, may his soul rest in peace."

"Kent is dead?" Tucker didn't sound like he felt very well.

"You didn't honestly think he was going to come out of those tunnels, did you? He was clumsy, and I am very good at what I do. But, you knew that. You and Miller decided with him out of the way, there would be more of the payoff to divide between the two of you. You figured you could take care of the rest of us with no problems, and you'd be living the high life in some Asian country that forgot to sign its extradition treaties with the United States." Efraim gave him a moment for things to sink in.

"It looks to me that Quigley has spun you like a top. You and Miller will take the fall, and he walks. Doesn't sound fair to me."

"I could help you."

Efraim laughed outright, "You can't help me with anything. I have everything I need. You're the one who needs my help, and the funny thing is, I'm not inclined to lift a finger in your defense."

"I can help you with Quigley. I know where he is. I know where he was going to get ready for you. That's got to be worth something?"

"Good try, but, when you and sleeping beauty there don't make your check in with Quigley, he's going to pack up and leave. We'll get him tomorrow or the next day or sometime next year, but it'll be too late for you."

They pulled up to the embassy gates. The grounds were flooded with light, they could see the marines in fatigues carrying their assault rifles. Geiger gave his identification along with the rest of theirs and the gates opened. Francine watched as the ambassador himself came out to meet the van.

Tucker made one last appeal. "Quigley is in the town of Walachia, in Southern Transylvania. It's close enough to Poenari that he drives a mini back and forth. I can give you the number to his phone, it's +9-4021-555-17-04."

Geiger stopped the van. The doors flew open and a small contingent of marines had their weapons trained on their Gunnery Sergeant and Agent Miller, who was just beginning to regain consciousness. Efraim helped Tucker out, then he and Francine pulled Miller to his feet. They watched as they were lead off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Efraim asked. "Did you get that number, Francine?" She held up a small recorder and smiled. Efraim smiled back, leaning over to kiss her. "I love you, you know that?"

Francine kissed him back. "Yeah I know you do! Shall we?" She dangled the recorder in front of him.

Efraim grinned at her. "You're a tease, Francine!"

"Only with you, Efraim, only with you!" She linked her arm with his and walked with him to Lee and the ambassador.

Lee managed to smooth the ruffled feathers of the ambassador. The ambassador offered two vehicles and the use of the embassy's secure phones to make their calls. They turned him down when he offered them overnight accommodations, preferring to stay where they were.

Lee called Amanda first so she wouldn't worry. He then put a call into Billy to tell him what they had accomplished. Efraim and Francine, sitting on a couch across the room could hear Billy's booming voice pouring out of the phone.

"Kinda comforting, isn't it? Hearing Billy yell?" Efraim whispered to Francine. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Efraim's shoulder.

Lee hung up the phone and sighed. D.C. was in an uproar, and for once Lee was glad that he was out of the country.

"That bad?"

Lee looked up and nodded at Efraim's question. "Yeah, well, bureaucrats don't understand why field operations don't follow a script. She asleep?" Efraim nodded, and carefully stood up as to not wake Francine. Lee indicated he wanted to talk to Beaman outside the office, so he followed him out, quietly closing the door. Lee stopped. "I need your best assessment of this, Efraim. I know I'm asking you to divine the future, but, I gotta get back to Billy with some sort of prediction. What do you think is the best way to go?"

Efraim closed his eyes and rubbed his head. His head felt like it was going to explode. "Lee honestly, I just don't know right now. I don't know."

"I know it's been a rough few days, but I need you to focus on this for me now."

"Quigley could just up and disappear, strike again when it's in his favor. His original plan has crumbled around him. I still think if he could get a shot at both the President and me, he'd take it. His ego wouldn't allow him to pass up the opportunity."

"How do we give him that opportunity?"

"Is the President still coming?"

Lee nodded his head, "Yeah, he's not canceling."

"Great. Well, I hope they've at least changed his approach."

"Billy is seeing to it."

"Just let pre-visit publicity take care of getting the word out about the President."

"And how do we get him to take a hit at you, Beaman?"

"Lee. . . ." Efraim warned.

"Look Efraim, I know you're tired. I know you've had enough of this. This entire operation has hinged on you and you've been on top of everything. But right now I need your best assessment. What do you think we should do next?"

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Then we change tactics and go after him another way. Beaman, I need you to be your usual arrogant self. Don't start doubting yourself now."

Efraim raised an eyebrow at Lee's comment and blew out the air in his lungs. Turning, he looked out into the grand hall of the embassy thinking over the possible avenues to follow. He nodded his head and sighed. "I'll call him myself. Let's see if I can't push a few buttons to goad him into doing what we want him to do."

Lee clapped him on the back. "We're gonna get him. Don't worry about it."

Efraim nodded and turned to go back into the office where they had left Francine. She was still sleeping. He stood there watching her, _'God, how I love her'_. He carefully sat down next to her and carefully put his arm over her shoulders. He leaned back on the couch, and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind of worries and tension, but he knew they had to go after Quigley and the sooner they took him down and got the laser, the sooner they would go home.

Francine's whisper caught him off guard. "You're going to be the target." She stated it as fact, she wasn't questioning him.

He pulled her closer, hugging her to him. "Yeah."

"When will you make the call?"

He sighed. "First thing tomorrow; I want him to stew tonight."

She chuckled against him. "Nothing like turning up the heat."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"You won't be. You haven't been so far."

"I didn't see the complications with Kent, Tucker and Miller. And because of that, I killed Kent. It could have just as easily been one of us dead in that tunnel, or Lee and Amanda, or Dave. And Porter! I knew Porter was a jerk, but I didn't see him as a traitor. . ."

Francine put her fingers on his mouth. "Shhhh," she told him. "Efraim, why are you the only one responsible for this? You aren't, so stop already, okay?" She leaned up and kissed him. "I wish we were back at the hotel." She could feel the laughter rumble in his chest.

"Francine, you are definitely the right woman for me!"

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel."

"I'm right behind you, my love."

She winked and moved out his arms and stood up. She offered him her hand, which he took with a grin. He stood up, pulling her into his arms, hugging her closely to him. The door to the office opened, Lee came in, shaking his head.

"You know, when I used to do that with Amanda, we had to make up some excuse."

Francine laughed. "Some pretty lame excuses are what I seem to remember."

Lee turned red, causing both Efraim and Francine to laugh. "Yeah, they were pretty bad. "Lee admitted, running a hand through his hair. "When do you want to make that call, Beaman?"

"She knows, Lee. Let Quigley simmer overnight. Plus, we might be able to get more out of Tucker and Miller. We should get a good night's sleep; it might help us to see something more clearly in the morning."

"Sounds good to me, besides we should get out of here as the two of you are beginning to steam up the ambassador's windows."

The ride back to the Hilton went quickly. Lee and Geiger drove one Suburban, Efraim and Francine the other. The foursome went directly to the suite where Amanda and several trays of food were waiting for them. Geiger grabbed a plate and filled it up, plopped on the couch and turned on the television, flipping through the channels at light speed.

Francine poured herself a glass of water from the tray and looked at Geiger. "Bachelor?"

Dave nodded, answering as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Yep, I live a life of luxury."

"I can see that."

"You know what, Francine? Women don't understand the fine art of being a man. A man likes to sit with his feet up, his backside on a comfortable chair and watch cable television. You find me a woman who appreciates that, and I'll marry her in a second."

Francine raised an eyebrow. "You certainly have narrowed down the female population to a select few."

"A man has to know what his priorities are and stick to them."

"Spend a lot of time alone, Geiger?"

"Every damn night, and I'm lonely as hell Francine." They both laughed.

Francine turned, looking for Efraim. Amanda pointed to the bedrooms. Francine nodded, said good night to everyone and went down the hallway to the bedroom she had chosen for Efraim and herself.

She quietly entered the room, locking the door behind her. Efraim was sitting at the desk, hands behind his head, his feet up, kicked back in the chair that was balancing on two legs. She smiled and shook her head. Crossing the room, she kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed, tucking her legs underneath her as she opened the bottle of water. "Not hungry, B?"

He shook his head no.

"You thinking?"

He nodded.

Francine understood his need to pull in and think. It was a habit he followed whenever he was confronted with a problem that bothered him. She knew if she left him alone to think, he would get it clear in his mind, and would come up with an answer. And he'd be right as well.

She sipped her water, watching Efraim. She thought back to a conversation she had with Amanda months ago when she had first began to seriously see Efraim. Amanda had told her that she had always liked Efraim, and that their little games over the years had been a way for the two of them to test one another. Francine admitted to herself that there was some truth to Amanda's theory. No matter how nasty she had been to Efraim, he had always been there if she had ever needed him for anything.

And now it was her turn to be there for him. She climbed off the bed, placed her water on the desk for Efraim, and started to get ready for bed. She went to wash her face, trailing her night gown behind her. When she came out, Efraim was drinking her water, still kicked back in the chair, still staring out the window. Francine folded her clothes, laying them on a chair. She walked over to Efraim, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek. He rubbed her bare arm, turning his head to kiss her shoulder.

"Don't sit up too long, okay B?"

"I won't."

"Efraim?"

He turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I love you. I love you with my whole heart. I just want you to know that. Goodnight, sweetheart."

He smiled at her, watching the dim light cast shadows on the satin of her gown, the length of her arms, the peaks of her breasts. She pulled the blankets back, and climbed in bed, choosing to lay dead center in the bed. He grinned, knowing that was her way of telling him she expected him to take her in his arms when he finally came to bed. He watched as her breathing slowed and evened out, sleep beginning to claim her.

"I love you too, Francine, with my whole heart." He whispered to her. Her sleepy smile was all the answer he needed.


	7. Wedding Games

**Chapter 7 Wedding Games**

When Francine woke that morning, she was cuddling a pillow and she heard whistling coming from the bathroom. This told her Efraim was up and showered and that he had answers to the problems that had plagued him the night before. She smiled, comforted by the fact that she understood him so well.

The bathroom door swung open and Efraim came out, the towel draped around his hips was precariously close to falling off. He saw that she was awake and his face lit up as he smiled at her.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her, tweaking her nose as he stood up. Francine grabbed the towel, pulling it away as he walked away from the bed. He grinned at her and continued to get dressed.

Francine could see that the rest of their suitcases had been delivered from the embassy. She was thankful she would have clean clothes to put on. She threw back the sheet and got out of bed to head to the shower.

As she was closing the bathroom door, she caught a glimpse of Efraim's face. She stuck her head out of the door. "What's the matter, B?"

He shook his head and turned beet red. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind walking that way again? That nice little wiggle you have does things for me." He grinned at her.

She opened the door all the way and sauntered over to him, watching his face the entire way. He swallowed hard and she smiled as she stopped in front of him. She rested her arms on his shoulders, molding herself to him. She licked her lips and looked up at him from under her lashes. "If you like that 'little wiggle', you should see the rest of my repertoire!" She kissed him, turned and walked back to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the look on his face. She closed the bathroom door and laughed.

All five agents sat in the dining room of the suite, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Francine got up and picked up the coffee pot, filling Efraim's then everyone's cup before sitting down and filling her own. Amanda kicked Lee under the table before anyone else noticed the stunned look on his face as he watched Francine fill the cups. Lee shot Amanda a sheepish look and shook his head.

Efraim laid out his plan for calling Quigley. "Just straight forward, I'm going to call him and be as casual as I can."

"Don't let him rile you, Beaman, he'll try." Lee said

"Yeah, I know. But that's the key, me staying as calm as possible. We'll have to just see where he takes us and finalize plans from there. Are we ready?"

"I have the signal tracer ready, we should be able to get a location on Quigley within 1 mile of his location." Francine assured them.

"The recorder is ready Efraim."

"Thanks Amanda. I'm hoping to get into the field after this and get some idea of the area we'll be dealing with. I'm sure he has some kind of security around the site, we'll have to take care of that."

Dave nodded. "I'm ready to move. This guy has become a royal pain in the ah, er, backside, and I'm ready to put this to bed and go home."

Lee nodded and looked at Efraim. "It's up to you now, Beaman. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this off the ground." Efraim pushed back his chair and stood up. He pulled Francine's chair back for her and gave her his hand. She followed him to the desk where she attached a few lines to the telephone for the signal trace. She hopped on the edge of the desk and Efraim sat down in the chair, pushed back and put his feet up on the desk. He smiled and winked at her, Francine smiled in return, put on a set of earphones and pushed the button on the recorder. Efraim dialed the number they had gotten from Tucker the night before.

The phone continued to ring, Efraim was ready to hang up and try later when it answered.

"It's about time you called, Tucker."

Efraim recognized Quigley's voice right away. He had expected a rush of adrenaline and was surprised by the dead calm that came over him.

"Harry Quigley, John Beaman here. How ya doin' doc?" Silence greeted him on the other end, and Efraim raised an eyebrow at Francine who nodded that the connection was still active. "Long time no see, at least not face to face since I had you thrown out of Georgetown."

"And to think I had thought I had the pleasure of seeing you finally get what you deserved the other day, John. Such a disappointment, but, you always have been, haven't you?"

Efraim laughed. "You're going to have to do much better than that, doc, if you want to get a rise out of me. I'm no longer 30 years old and I wasn't impressed with you when I was. But let's talk about how you've been. When did you decide to become a traitor to your country? What made you decide you would prefer the infamy of an attempt on the life of the President of the United States to the satisfaction of knowing your work had protected your nation? When did you think you could pass off another lame piece of research and not have me figure out what you were doing? I had your number within hours of your supposed kidnapping."

"Kudos John, I see you have learned well. Tell me. Is your lovely wife to be with you? Will she shed a tear watching you die, or should I kill her before your eyes. And John, as beautiful as she is, why on earth would you choose to marry a woman with a less than stellar personal track record?"

Francine's eyes grew large at the insult and she quickly looked at Efraim. His eyes were bleak, nearly lifeless with anger. He looked at her and winked, taking her hand in his and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Ah, doc, reduced to personal insults. The great Quigley now fallen. So doc, tell me, shall I meet you at Vidraru, give you your shot at me? Or will you back out of that, too cowardly to do your own dirty work. By the way, Kent will need a floral arrangement for his funeral. Tucker and Miller, as well as Porter, could use a recommendation for a good lawyer. So, look doc, I've gotta run, but let's get together, have a chat for old times sake. I'll meet you tomorrow morning at Vidraru and give you that shot at me. I'd like to see this laser you say you have. Personally, I doubt you have it, you aren't capable of the leap in technology needed to build the Dark Horse. But you can show me what you've got so far and maybe I can put you straight. What da ya say?"

Efraim laughed at the insults and swearing he heard on the other end of the phone. He hung up, knowing that his laughter would be the final insult for Quigley. He looked at Francine and smiled at her, pulling the cords to the headset.

"You okay, hon?" Efraim pulled his feet off of the desk, leaning forward to take both of her hands in his. Lee patted him on the back and looked at Francine, giving her a quick hug. Francine nodded and gave Efraim and Lee an half-hearted smile.

Lee gave Efraim a look, "I want to go to the embassy and give Tucker and Miller one last go round before we head to Vidraru. I think it would be better if I did that, give you a chance to get ready here. I'll get back as soon as possible and we'll head out."

"No problem Lee, we'll be ready." Efraim watched Lee and Geiger leave. Amanda busied herself with the computer and the phone trace in the other room.

"Francine, look at me." Efraim lifted her chin and looked into the blue eyes he loved, "I don't think that of you. I know better. _You_ know that I know better. Don't let this get to you."

She sighed, "How did he put it; 'a less than stellar woman'?"

"All that matters is what we think. I know it's not true and you know it isn't true. Isn't that all that matters? What we know to be true? We know that the people who love you and are your friends would never think such things of you? As for me, I think you now how I feel."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Let's go get him. I just hope I get the opportunity to shoot him."

"That's my girl! But get in line, I want a shot as well." He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and letting the comfort of her arms sooth his own hot temper.

Amanda's voice brought them apart. "It looks like he's at the dam, Efraim. The trace has him located by the reservoir, a bit northeast of Poenari."

"Could he be using a boat?" Francine asked. "Although I don't see the advantage."

Efraim nodded his head at Francine's assessment. "You're right, there's no practical advantage to him using a boat. I doubt that it would provide a stable platform for the laser. The power house itself is 100 feet down in the tunnels of the dam, and the entrance down to those tunnels is 100 feet from the steps that climb to Poenari. Give Lee a quick call and see if he can get any information from Tucker and Miller about a boat. It can' hurt to ask."

Amanda nodded and made the call to Lee. Efraim and Francine looked over the map of the area, and Efraim pulled up the 3D map in his laptop.

"Efraim, could he blow the dam?" Francine watched as Efraim thought about that.

"It's a possibility. We'll have to check that he hasn't set any explosives."

"What about using the laser, or sending the current back through to the power plant itself?"

"Well, that would do it. You blow that power plant, that dam will crumble. I don't even want to think about how the dam was built under communist rule," He rubbed his eyes and forehead. "Damn, this thing just gets more convoluted the further along we go."

"I'll ask Lee to see if he can find anything about explosives that could be used for the dam." Amanda called out to them as she talked to Lee on his cellular telephone. "He said to stop making things difficult."

"Gee, we'll do that," came Francine's sarcastic reply. "I think our best bet is he'll send a power surge to overload the generators. It's easy enough to do if you know how."

"I agree. Won't hurt to know if he does have explosives, but they may be secondary. We're going to have to make sure he doesn't overload the grid."

"We have to get in there and look around." Francine shrugged. "Do you think we could possibly run into him out there?"

"Now there's a pleasant thought," Efraim looked at the display of his laptop, keying up the information he had decoded in Quigley's original work. He pulled up a chair, sat down and started to re-read his notes and the data.

"Hon, could you get me a pencil and some paper, please? I need to go over some numbers here."

Francine found a legal notebook and some pencils and gave them to Efraim. He had just grunted as she handed them to him, and she gave him a rueful smile. _Sometimes, he's just too much!_ She shrugged when Amanda looked at Efraim and gave Francine a questioning look. Amanda should have known as well as anyone else that Efraim would explain what he was thinking when he had it all figured out.

Francine and Amanda packed away the recording and tracing equipment. They could hear Efraim talking to himself about indicators and integers.

"Amanda? Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Francine. What is it?"

"It used to drive me crazy when Efraim got like this, now, I find it endearing."

"And you wonder why?"

"No, I pretty much know why. Anything Efraim does seems to be okay with me. But, I worry if I'll lose that perspective and find it annoying again."

"Why would you?"

Francine walked to the table and sat down. She picked up the china cup she had drunk her morning coffee from and fingered the delicate design. "Why wouldn't I? Won't being in love lose its novelty?"

Amanda sat next to Francine, biting her lip as she thought. "Francine, there will be things in the future that Efraim will do that will drive you crazy. There are things about Lee that drive me up the wall. But I love him and in the long run those things that are annoying aren't important. And they are part of what makes Lee who he is. So, I choose to overlook the annoying habits and love the whole man. Does that make any sense?"

Francine slowly nodded her head. She glanced over at Efraim who was writing on the legal tablet and scrolling through his data on the laptop, all the while quietly talking to himself. She felt herself smile; she looked up at Amanda and nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand what you're saying."

"I'm sure there are things about you that Efraim chooses to overlook."

Francine eyebrows rose as she gave Amanda a surprised look. "Do you think that's a possibility?"

Amanda laughed, patting Francine on the arm. "I'm sure of it, Francine. Just absolutely positive!"

"You don't have to sound so delighted," Francine frowned at her friend.

"Francine, the two of you are a delightful couple, and you both are so much in love with one another it just makes me happy to see it. But you are still who you are, and Efraim is still who he is; but the love you each have for one another has 'softened' some of those harder edges."

"I think I'm going to leave it at that. Thanks Amanda, for listening."

"My pleasure. What do you say we get this table cleared and make sure we're ready to travel?"

Francine nodded her agreement and began to help Amanda clear the cups and saucers from the table. She kept glancing over at Efraim, still buried deep in his calculations. She watched as he stopped, sat back in the chair, tracing his finger down the computer screen with one hand and matching the movement with the pencil on the writing pad. She saw him grin and twirl the pencil in his hand. Whatever he had been looking for, he had found.

Without thinking, Francine walked over to Efraim, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on his lap. He kissed her and smiled at her, waiting for her to ask him what he had found.

Francine laughed. "Okay, I'll ask--Efraim?"

"Yes, my love."

"What did you find that has you so excited?"

"Well, I think I've found passwords."

"As in turn on and shut off passwords?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's in the sequencing; they repeat at the activation and shut down. So yes, I'm positive they're his passwords."

Amanda had come over to listen to the conversation. "That's good news."

"It's very good news, Amanda. It means we should be able to shut down the laser when we find it. If I can get to his computer on the site, I can lock him out or change the password."

"B, can you do it remotely?"

Efraim shook his head. "I don't think so, Franny. I'd have to see it first; he may not have it connected to any type of network. No way in, unless. . ." His voice trailed off as he followed a train of thought. Both Francine and Amanda watched him, waiting.

"I need the television remote control." He put Francine on her feet, jumped up and ran into the sitting room, looking for the television remote.

"The remote control?" Amanda and Francine both asked. They looked at one another and shrugged.

Francine shook her head. "I don't think that will work, even if you modify it."

"Why not?" He yelled back, his voice muffled as he looked under the couch and cushions.

"Well, I don't know why not. I just don't think it would work."

"Have to start thinking outside the box, Francine. Here it is!" Efraim ran back into the study, a big grin on his face as he brandished the remote control. Amanda sat down to watch, while Francine stood beside Efraim, with arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping and head tilted to the side. Amanda had seen this pose before, and it usually preceded a verbal explosion on Francine's part.

"Efraim, we don't have time for you to play with something that may not work."

"Sure we do, Francine. It'll only take a few minutes to modify this. Infrared technology is basically the same all the way around. I should be able to send a sequence of numbers, say the passwords, and shut down the laser. That's all a remote does anyway, is send a series of numbers to control a switch."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we have to get to the laser and physically shut it down. Francine that was always the plan; to physically shut the laser down. If we can buy a few more minutes with this, what's the harm?"

"What if we lose a few minutes, it could be too late."

Efraim stopped and laid the pieces of the remote on the table. He stood up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, we won't let that happen, okay? Quigley is going to be focused on me, that should give you time to get to the laser and shut it down."

"You're really just going to waltz in there and talk with that madman?"

"I have to buy you, Lee and Geiger time to get to the laser."

She nodded, a determined look fixing on her features. Francine looked at Amanda, a small smile coming to her lips. Amanda raised an eyebrow at her and Francine just shook her head. Efraim however, wasn't having any of it.

"Francine Catherine Caroline Desmond. I know that look. Don't think you can go running your own ops with this."

Francine raised wide eyes to Efraim, blinking her eyelashes at him as she ran the side of her hand down his face, resting it on his chest.

"Fran-cine. . ."

"Oh, all right. My goodness Efraim, you'd think I was trying to rob a bank."

"No, not rob a bank, just trying to get close enough to a madman who is in possession of a battlefield laser."

"We'll talk," she patted Efraim on the cheek, smiled at Amanda who grinned back at her, and got up and started to put things together.

Efraim gave her a stern look, knowing it wasn't working. He mumbled under his breath and started working on the remote control.

Amanda followed Francine out of the room. "Francine, I don't think it's a good idea to get in the line of fire with this. You'll distract Efraim."

"He needs my help, whether he admits it or not. And I'm not going to be made to sit in the bushes while some mad scientist takes pot shots at my fiancé."

"But Francine. . ."

"What would you do, Amanda? No! Don't tell me, because I know what you would do. How many times have I heard Lee tell you to stay in the car?" At Amanda's frown, Francine rushed on. "See? You don't like to be told to stay in the car, and I will not sit on the sidelines. He can learn to deal with the fact that his wife is a federal agent, and he can learn now."

"I know, but I don't think hitting him over the head with it is really the way to handle Efraim. He's usually pretty open to the straight forward approach, you know that Francine."

With a short shrug of her shoulders, Francine frowned. "Okay, I'll try to be gentle."

Amanda laughed outright at Francine's announcement. "I'll be looking forward to watching that!"

With a roll of her eyes, Francine started in on the gear they'd need for the upcoming operation.

Amanda and Francine had the gear ready to go by the time Lee and Geiger returned to the hotel. Efraim had made what modifications he could to the television remote. He had contacted Leatherneck for information on the type of computer Quigley had used in his research, hoping to hone in on the signal.

Efraim had been quiet during that time, Francine had come in to check on him and found him cleaning his gun and the M9 Beretta 9mm that Amanda had given them at the embassy.

"Not taking any chances?"

Efraim looked up, shook his head no and went back to cleaning the weapon.

"Lee's back."

Efraim nodded without looking up. Francine turned and walked back to the main sitting room. She sat down on the couch and listened to what Lee had to say. Efraim came in shortly after, sitting next to Francine, taking her hand in his, and sitting quietly.

"Tucker and Miller don't know about a boat and swear there are no explosives. They have no reason to lie, but. The signal was probably on the road up to Poenari. I think we're going to have to assume if he's going to blow the dam, he's going to do it by sending an overload through the power grid."

"I suggest we head out there and see what we can find." Lee said, folding up maps and stuffing them into his jacket. "Amanda, Francine, the two of you can wait in the car."

Amanda's eyes narrowed as she looked at her husband, but was cut off from making a comment by Francine who was in full steam over Lee's pronouncement.

"Don't start that with me, Lee. You won't like the outcome."

Lee sighed and shot Efraim a _you deal with her_ look. Efraim just shrugged. Lee was on his own in this matter as far as he was concerned.

Collecting their gear as they left the suite and headed to the parking lot, Lee closed and locked the door behind them. Walking slowly to the elevator, he muttered to himself.

"I should have been a stock broker."


	8. Fireworks

**Chapter 8 Fireworks**

Francine watched as the countryside passed them by. "I feel like I'm stepping back into time. Can you believe that many of these villages are still standing considering the history of this region?"

"Time has basically stood still here. The region itself is fascinating."

"It's rather…gothic. I feel I should be looking over my shoulder or wearing a garlic necklace or some other such nonsense."

"Actually Francine, that is all legend built from Stoker's novel. Well, the myth of the vampire has been around for quite some time and Stoker certainly used it to good effect in his novel. The people of Romania never considered Tepes to be a vampire, but Stoker certainly used the accounts of Vlad Tepes and his cruelty to good effect."

"I don't care if it's myth or not, Efraim. This place feels spooky. But, it's beautiful too, isn't it?"

"Yes." Efraim smiled at Francine and reached over to pinch her cheek. She laughed at him.

"I'm talking about the scenery, Efraim."

"That too."

She laughed again. _He's something else, _she thought as she watched him drive. His hands were relaxed on the steering wheel and he looked confident.

"Talking to yourself?" Efraim glanced over at her, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. But the tiny smile told her he knew she had been watching him.

"Have you always been confident, Efraim?"

"Of what?"

"Everything, anything, nothing in particular."

He shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Well that certainly answers my question!" She laughed, turning in her seat to see him better.

"I've always been confident of what I know. Who I am, well, that's another matter altogether. I used to feel out of place, like I didn't belong anywhere. That changed when I came to the Agency."

"As long as you weren't dealing with me?" Francine's laugh was rueful; she knew how hard she had been on Efraim in the past.

"As long as I wasn't chasing you with mistletoe, we were fine."

"Or cornering me in the elevators..."

"…or propositioning you in the Q Bureau. Though you always made some comment to egg me on."

"True."

"I think you liked the teasing and the attention."

"I think I may have. You always made me feel…"

"…as if your skin was crawling?" It was Efraim's turn to sound apologetic.

"Only if you had mistletoe and a cup of eggnog, in either order! No, you made me feel...confused. But I always looked forward to our next encounter. Even though you were teasing me, I've always known I could depend on you. Not that I've said it, but I've always known it. Like after Jonathan left? It was you who sent the flowers and the notes."

"I didn't think you knew about that."

"I didn't, not until now," she grinned at the look he gave her. "I'm good at what I do as well, B!" She teased and then turned serious. "I used to wonder who sent those notes. I would take them home and read and re-read them. I wondered who the man was who looked into my heart and brought some light to it once more. And slowly, I realized I was happy again. I woke up one day and I knew I was over Jonathan."

"I'm glad I was able to help." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"There's something else." He looked over at her and nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I finally knew I was over Jonathan because one day I thought to myself that I could fall in love with the man whose notes spoke to my heart."

"Francine, you didn't know who it was writing those notes to you."

"I know. But I knew that it was a man I could love. I'm glad you're here now, Efraim."

"I'm never going to understand you, am I?" He glanced at her, she was relaxed, her face was calm, she was happy. "Nothing you said makes any logical sense to me, but I don't care. And I'm glad I'm here now too, Francine."

The 80 kilometers to Curtea de Arges flew by. Set in the windswept foothills leading to the Carpathian Range, the town was itself interesting for the fortifications that dated back to the 13th century and the founding prince of Wallachia, Radu Negru who became known as Basarab the First. They stopped for an early lunch at a small restaurant in Curtea de Arges. After, they walked in the chilled air along the cobbled streets, caught up in the beauty of the ancient town.

Amanda and Francine stopped to admire the sandstone monastery that stood in the town. Every inch carved with intricate, Moorish designs; each of its multiple rotundas reaching into the thin sunshine of the afternoon. Efraim pointed out that it had been built in the early 16th Century on the site of an earlier church acknowledged by the Archbishopric of Constantinople in 1359. Amanda was amazed at the amount of knowledge Efraim knew about the area until Francine reminded her that his first doctorate was in Russian and Eastern European Affairs.

Lee was more interested in the approach to Curtea Poenari. "These roads are pretty narrow, and there is only one way in and out. Anyone looking for us is going to see us coming miles away."

"Exactly the reason Vlad Tepes chose that spot, he could see an advancing army miles away. Plus there was the added advantage of being on top of cliffs with sheer drops on three sides of the fortress."

"How do we get there without being seen?" Geiger asked.

Amanda and Francine pulled pamphlets that they had picked up in the restaurant from their pockets. The two women looked at one another and smiled.

"I think we may have found a way," Francine said.

"How?" Lee asked as he kept a visual vigil on the nearly deserted village square.

Amanda held out the brochure. "There is a daily bus tour that goes to the base of Curtea Poenari, right to the steps that still lead to the ruins, less than 100 yards away from the power house of the Vidraru Power Plant."

Everyone leaned over to look at the brochure.

"We haven't missed it. The time table says it leaves at 1:00 PM. We have twenty minutes." Francine shoved the pamphlet at Efraim who jumped up and ran back to the restaurant, Lee and Geiger following behind him. Amanda and Francine went to their vehicles and packed up what they would need. Geiger had insisted that everyone carry a backpack and both Amanda and Francine were now thankful for it. Amanda grabbed several blankets out of the back of each of the Suburban's, telling Francine they may come in handy if they got stuck out in the night. Francine's eyes had widened at the thought of a night spent in the frigid Romanian mountains and had insisted that they take the heavy coats they had brought as well.

Brilliant sunshine broke through the drab sky, mocking the chill the two women felt as they lugged their equipment back to where they had eaten lunch. Geiger came out a raised an eyebrow at the heavy coats Amanda and Francine wore, took his pack and coat, slinging it over his arm. Lee and Efraim came out with tickets for the bus tour for each of them. Lee glared at Amanda, not liking the fact that there would be no car for her to be told to stay in. Amanda reached up and ran her hand on his cheek, telling him not to worry.

The bus, when it came, had definitely seen better days. The engine idled roughly and the plumes of black smoke coughing from the exhaust pipe caused the agents to quickly back away from the soot. The engine gave a loud bang as the entire bus shuddered before going dead, the final rattle causing the front bumper to fall off. The driver struggled to move the handle that operated the doors, which when they finally opened, one side of the door sagged drastically close to the ground. The driver, a man who had obviously seen many years, climbed out of the bus and lifted the door back into position while he pulled several long pieces of rope from his pockets.

Efraim and Geiger moved to help, lifting the bumper back into place while the old man tied the rope to the bus frame. Lee took some of the rope tying it further along the bumper. The old man thanked them in Romanian, and waved his arms for them to get on the bus.

Amanda and Francine had backed away from the bus, shocked looks on both of their faces. The old man walked over to them and bowed, offering Amanda his arm to escort her to the bus. Amanda looked at Francine, obviously for a way out of the looming bus trip, but Francine looked like she was in as much shock as Amanda was.

"Pe aici, va rog." He motioned toward the bus, taking small steps, waiting for Amanda to walk with him.

Amanda turned to Francine, her look questioning. "He said 'this way, please'. He wants you to go with him."

"Francine, I don't want to get on that bus."

"I'm right behind you, Amanda."

"No you're not! Lee?" Lee was watching, an amused look on his face. He grinned at Amanda, nodding for her to get on the bus. Amanda pulled herself to her full height, took the man's arm, and while patting it, she walked toward the bus. The old man helped her up the steps and turned back to Francine.

Francine took several steps backwards all the while watching the smirks on Efraim, Lee and Geiger's faces. The driver bowed again to her and offered her his arm. Francine licked her lips, tossed her head, sending her hair in all directions as she took his arm. "Buna!" Hello. "Dragut autobuz. A apartine tu?" Nice bus, does it belong to you?

"A vorbi Roman? Bravo! Minunut discutie, draguta doamna! Lo unde se afla cineva?" The old man gestured wildly at Francine, taking her hand and patting it.

"Educate. Universitate, licenta. In plus varsta zile in urma." Francine smiled as she answered.

"Cultivat minunut! A intra autobuz al meu. Haide!" The old man helped Francine up the steps, bringing his fingers to his lips and making the universal gesture for appreciation of a lovely woman.

Lee looked at Efraim. "What are they saying?"

"Francine told him 'nice bus'. He's thrilled she speaks Romanian; he enjoys a lively conversation with a lovely lady, the old flatterer. He wanted to know where she learned to speak the language. She told him at university, many years ago. He obviously likes educated women and he is telling her to come with him to his bus; more or less."

Efraim walked over to the bus, bowed his head quickly and thanked the man for bringing his bus out that day. "Logodnica al meu." She is my fiance.

The old man clapped Efraim on the back. "Bravo, bravo! Ea femela magnific!"

"Da!" Efraim agreed with the old man, Francine certainly was beautiful!

Lee and Geiger climbed on the bus and took seats, Lee sitting with Amanda, Geiger up in the front. The old man had decided that they all must speak Romanian, so he started his tour of the area, leaving Efraim and Francine to translate.

They passed through several very small villages, the bus creaking as it rocked on the narrow, winding roads. The mountains loomed in the distance as they traveled closer to Poenari through the Arges valley. The bus came to a stop at the base of a group of heavily wooded, very high peaks.

"Cetatea Poenari." The old man pointed to the primeval fortress. The driver struggled with the door mechanism once again, the doors finally responding and opening on a gust of frigid air. Climbing off of the bus, the agents stood staring at the ruins set upon one of the peaks.

The old man explained how Vlad Dracula got the name Tepes which means Impaler. He relished his description of how the prince had re-built the fortress of whose base they stood, using the slave labor of defeated Turks whom he killed when they finished the structure. Francine winced several times at his explicit tale. Efraim was fascinated and asked him several questions which the man happily answered.

Efraim inquired if they could walk around the area. The bus driver said he would go back to town and come again at night fall. He kissed Amanda and Francine's hands with great ceremony, heartily shook the men's hands and climbed back on board the bus and issued a warning about the steps to Poenari as well as a madman who had been shooting lights at strangers in the area. They watched as the bus vanished down the road, black clouds from the exhaust and the reverberations of a back fire lingering in its wake.

The five walked to the base of the steps and stopped.

"I really don't like this place, Lee. It's pretty spooky." Amanda finally broke the silence between them. The others came out of their thoughts and began to look around. Efraim and Geiger headed straight over to the roof of the maintenance house for the Vidraru Power Plant.

"Looks like someone was here; recently too. Look at all these burn marks, will ya?" Geiger pointed out burn holes on the roof and surrounding area.

"Damn, it looks like he really has the laser!" Efraim added. "Will you look at the trees? Those are laser grazes if I've ever seen them." The group looked at the trees closest to the maintenance house.

"I've got worse news. Look at those trees on that peak over there." Lee was pointing to a distant peak across from Poenari. "That tree line is not natural; you don't get trees that are even all the way across the horizon." The distant trees looked as if a giant pair of shears had clipped them all neatly to the exact same size.

"The shooting lights the old man spoke of," Francine said. "That must have scared any of the locals away."

"I can see why." Amanda added. "I'm scared and I haven't seen any lights!"

"This place is pretty creepy, Amanda. It just feels …evil. It gives me the chills."

"I wish you hadn't used the 'E' word, Francine."

Amanda and Francine watched as Efraim, Lee and Geiger scouted out the hillside by the dam. Francine headed for the steps and started up them. Amanda ran to keep up.

"How many steps did Efraim say?" Francine asked as she surveyed the fallen tree limbs lodged into the hillside substituting for steps.

"A little over fourteen hundred."

Francine gave a very un-lady like grunt as she continued to climb. They were quickly out of sight of the road below, enveloped in a thick forest of trees in various stages of shedding their leaves. They reached a landing that was on the break of a cliff, and were able to look out over the landscape below them. Their view of the river basin below was unobstructed; patches of sunlight broke through the gathering clouds to cast dappled shadows on the windswept water below.

They continued to climb, stopping now and again to admire the view. They found several empty bags of snack food that had been tossed aside. Amanda pointed out the sell by dates, leading them to believe that the bags had been tossed recently. They stopped; Amanda pulled water out of her backpack, tossing a small bottle to Francine when Francine's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Francine Desmond."

"Where are you," Efraim was angry, his voice tight and controlled.

"About five hundred steps straight up. You don't sound good, B." She figured he was angry; they hadn't said they were going to climb the stairs.

"Francine, we spoke about this. Please come down, I'll meet you on the way up."

"Efraim, we found food wrappers with dates on them, someone has been up this way recently."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't need to tell you Lee is pretty angry right now."

"I'll pass that along." Francine rolled her eyes at Amanda who grinned and then sighed. She closed her cell phone and placed it in her jacket. "Efraim is on his way up, he's not happy and Lee's upset."

"What else is new?" The two women laughed and sat down, looking at the scenery below them. Amanda stood up, moving a short way off the trail, and called out to Francine. "Look! I can see the road from here and there's Lee and Dave! They're on that ledge down there."

"Efraim must be on his way up. You've never seen him angry, have you?"

"Once or twice."

Francine smiled at the tone of Amanda's voice, knowing that Efraim had been upset with her when Amanda had seen him angry. "Amanda, how do you do it? Handle Lee wanting to protect you and your desire to be the best agent you can be? I know they conflict, but you and Lee are able to work around it and still keep your relationship strong. How do you do it?"

Amanda sighed and sat down next to Francine. "It's not easy Francine; I won't lie to you. Lee can be very annoying and we have had our share of arguments about it. And he's right; it does seem that I find some very interesting situations to stumble upon. I frankly wonder how I managed to survive up until I met him, or so he tries to convince me. But I try to understand that he's trying to protect me because he loves me. And we have to work on it daily."

"You came in to your relationship as a civilian. I actually helped to recruit Efraim."

"I never knew that, neither of you have ever mentioned that!" Amanda dusted off dead leaves and made herself comfortable on a fallen log while she waited for Francine to continue.

"We were getting interesting data with analysis from Naval Intelligence about various Soviet deployments. I was struck by the detail that the analyst was able to glean from a few grainy photos and bits and pieces of telephone conversations. So I did some research on the analyst."

"Efraim."

"Lieutenant J. E. Beaman, Jr., as everything was signed. So I looked up his track record. He was 94 correct in his assessments. 94 percent, can you imagine that? I found that his enlistment was coming up, and I forwarded the information I had on him to recruitment. And the rest is, shall we say, history?" She smiled, thinking that her curiosity about a NIS analyst had provided her with the man who would soon be her husband.

"Does he know?"

Francine shook her head. "I don't know, we've never talked about it. But, I guess my point is that I was already in the field when he came in, and I already had quite a few accomplishments under my belt. I find his concern for me charming, most of the time. I certainly don't like making him worry about me, but I have to be able to do my work." Amanda nodded her understanding.

"If you communicated a little more with me, Francine, I would not worry about you as much as I do." Efraim leaned on the old handrail by the trail, his breathing heavy and sweat dampening his forehead and the front of his chest. Francine held out her water, which he took and swallowed several gulps of before handing it back to her.

"Did you run all the way up those steps, Efraim?" Amanda asked, trying to head off the argument brewing between these two.

"Yeah, hell of a climb," he sat in the leaves at Francine's feet and leaned his head back on her legs while he caught his breath. Francine scooted her legs so he was able to rest his back and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms loosely about his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Efraim. You're right; I'll work on that, I promise."

"Thank you. So, you find me charming, do you?"

Francine laughed; leave it to him to hear only what he wanted to hear. "Most of the time," she told him, giving him only half of her answer.

"Have I been stepping on your toes, Francine? Trying to keep you in the background?"

Amanda put her head on her hands and watched. She figured she owed Francine back for years of interruptions. Not that she really wanted to see the two of them argue it out, but, she wasn't going down those steps by herself.

"Efraim, do we have to discuss this now?" Francine rolled her eyes in Amanda's direction and flung her arms out to encompass their surroundings.

"I'm not going back down those steps until my head stops buzzing and here is as good as anywhere, since here is where I'm mad as hell! I know you've been an agent longer than I have. I know that you're capable of handling yourself out in the field. But we're partners and that makes us responsible for the safety of one another. And we are getting married so I think that gives each of us more than a passing interest in the well being of the person they will be swearing to honor with their lives." His voice got louder with each point he made, until he was at a near shout.

Francine yelled back at him, surprised because he rarely raised his voice. "You don't always tell me what you're up to; sitting in your chair with your feet on a desk and your head in the clouds!"

"That's not the same thing as taking off in the field in unknown territory with an unknown enemy at large Francine and you know that. That is the way I think. It's not something I do to pull away from you. And I always tell you what I've been thinking about. But this isn't about how I think things through or the fact that you feel left out of my thoughts. This is about how we deal together in the field as partners. Can you learn to work with a partner? Do you even want a partner in the field? But right now, right here, I'm your partner and we are responsible to one another. And we're equal partners, Francine. You have skills in the field that I don't have, but I also have skills that you don't. If we can meld those skills together, we'll be as great a team together at work as we are together in our personal lives."

Efraim laid his head back on her thigh. He closed his eyes and waited. Efraim knew that Francine had never worked well with partners in the past, mostly because of her caustic tongue and mercurial temperament. He knew she was very good at what she did and he knew she could be better. But she would have to be willing to compromise, and Francine didn't like to give in.

Francine watched Efraim as he closed his eyes. She glanced at Amanda who was watching her with interest. She reached down and combed his hair with her fingers where he had pushed it back in frustration. _Why did he have to make so much sense?_ He was right, and she knew it. She hated that.

"I really hate it when you're right, Efraim."

"I know you do, but can be right next time, I promise. Okay, show me what you have." He sat up and took the snack wrappers from Amanda. "You're right, these were dropped here recently, but anyone could have dropped them."

Both Francine and Amanda shook their heads. "No Efraim, the man at the restaurant said it has been very quiet since Halloween when the big groups gathered here for the Dracula Festival."

"Amanda's right, besides, do you really think it's some stray tourist? These people in the area would notice anyone out of the ordinary. Think about what the bus driver said, a madman shooting lights at people."

Efraim leaned forward and listened. He heard a distinct change in the tone of the power plant below them. He hadn't noticed it before, but the wind had changed, and with it came the sound of the plant. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Both Francine and Amanda stopped and listened. "It sounds like something is really straining the turbines," Francine said.

Efraim jumped, grabbed Francine's hand and pulled her down as he wrapped his other arm around Amanda as they rolled past her. They hit the ground several feet below where they had been sitting when they heard a sizzling in the air and the unmistakable sound of trees exploding.


	9. Fallout

**Chapter 9 Fallout**

A shower of debris landed on them, the heaviest of the limbs hitting the ancient logs that lay upon the hillside. The few remaining leaves and pulverized limbs from the incinerated trees floated down in the hush that followed the blast. Tiny cinders fell about the area, quickly extinguishing themselves in the cold earth.

"I saw something like lights, but it wasn't really a light, it was more like . . . like a halo." Amanda whispered, her voice cracking with fear.

Efraim pushed himself up to check on Francine who had landed under him.

"I'm okay, Efraim. Was that what I think it was?"

"Yeah, it was. A halo, Amanda; are you sure?"

"Yes, but it was wavy, you know?" She extended her fingers and flexed them out in a pulsing motion. "It almost looked like the Northern Lights, that same coloring but, it faded out fast."

Efraim nodded his head while looking at Francine. "A corona effect, he hasn't solved the problems with the beam dispersion."

Amanda started to stand up, but Efraim grabbed her arm. "Amanda, he must have seen us from the dam. We can't stand up and give him another shot at us."

"Lee is down there. He won't know if we're alright."

He could see the fear in her eyes and he nodded. "Francine, can you get to your cell phone? Call Lee and tell him we're okay, find out what he sees down there. Amanda, you're wearing a red coat; you're a walking target. What's the lining of your jacket?"

Amanda looked down at her coat, unzipped it and turned it inside out. The lining was a very dark gray which would be harder to spot than the red outer material. Francine found her cell phone and called Lee.

He answered on the first ring and both Amanda and Efraim could hear him coming through loudly on the cell phone. Francine barely got out a word when she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Well, I'd say he's upset. What do you think the reload is on that laser, Efraim?"

"We probably have time to make it down the steps. I wouldn't stop to look at the scenery though."

"Scenery is highly overrated as far as I'm concerned," Francine cracked back at him, taking his hand to pull herself up. They turned to the steps and headed down; running into Lee and Geiger about two hundred steps down.

Lee looked ready to rip into them when they met him halfway down the hillside. Efraim spun Geiger around and gave him a push to move down the steps. "Lee, we don't have time. He's re-powering the cells and charging the chamber. We have to find out how long it takes him to fire again."

Lee took Amanda's hand and the group continued down the steps. Geiger stopped and pointed toward a trail that led away from the steps onto the hillside. Efraim made the turn, pulling Francine along with him. They ran along the trail until it made a dip down into a valley between the Poenari peak and the dam. Efraim stopped, Francine running into the back of him. Lee, Amanda and Geiger came to a stop beside them.

"I'm getting too old for this," Lee said, winded. He helped Amanda sit down, dropping to the ground to sit next to her.

Geiger looked around. "I think we're okay here. How big do you think that laser is?"

Efraim shrugged. "I have no clue. That was one of the goodies of the Dark Horse; it was supposed to be mobile, but mobile could fit into the back of a semi-truck or a converted van. I'm willing to bet from his research, he has a van. He's not coming after us with the laser, Dave. He knows we'll be back, his advantage is in waiting for us to come to him."

Francine sat down next to a tree, leaning her head back on the trunk. Efraim sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and trying to still the wild beating of her heart. "I've never heard anything like that before, that hissing and sizzling of the air," she said.

"That was plasma; the beam superheated the atmosphere and created plasma. What you hear is the moisture in the air exploding." Efraim replied.

"What about the, what did you call it Efraim; a corona? You said it was a problem?" Amanda asked him.

"Yeah, his research indicated that he had solved the beam dispersion problem. The power, distance and effect of the beam correlate to how little the beam of energy expands as it travels. The tighter the beam, the more power it can deliver at distance. But, you usually get that type of dispersion effect with protons. I've got to see this thing."

"Well, you're right about one thing, Beaman, he'll be waiting for us to come back. How are we going to approach that power house without getting fried?" Geiger asked.

Lee looked at Efraim, slowly nodding his head. "We have to make him fire the laser to give us time to get to him."

"We need a target then," Geiger said.

"I don't like the sound of that at all," said Francine. "It seems that all of us are targets right now."

"How do we make him fire again?" Lee asked.

Amanda put her arm out, and shushed Lee. "Listen, the turbines!" The group became quiet as they listened to the whine of the turbines in the power plant. They looked at one another and hit the dirt.

Trees started exploding down the hill. "Look for cover!" Geiger yelled just before the trees tops exploded above them. There were dead tree trunks on the ground and everyone took cover as far as possible under the rotting wood. Efraim managed to see the corona effect before he pushed Francine under a log and rolled on top of her, shielding her from the deadly wood splinters falling around them.

As soon as the hissing stopped, Efraim checked his watch. The remains of branches rained upon them and the ground around them. Efraim, Lee and Geiger scrambled out from under the logs and stood there looking up.

"Damn!" Lee said. "Did what I think happen just happen? That maniac fired a laser at us! How did he know we were here?" He reached down to help Amanda up, swatting at the few burning embers that landed on them.

"Probably has the area covered with perimeter sensors; courtesy of Tucker no doubt," Geiger answered.

Efraim was picking dead leaves out of Francine's hair while she dusted cinders off of his jacket. She looked at him and hugged him hoping that feeling his arms around her would help make the shaking stop.

"You okay?" Efraim asked her.

"I'm still shaking," she told him.

"Yeah? I thought it was because you were so close to me," Efraim joked, trying to divert her thoughts. Francine looked up at him and laughed, shaking her head at him. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his chest, listening to the steady, even beat of his heart.

"Francine, give me your cell phone; I want to check the time you called Lee after the first laser blast." Francine pulled her phone from her pocket handing it to Efraim. He checked the time against his watch and shook his head.

"Lee, Dave--I need him to take another shot at us."

Geiger nodded his head and Lee sighed. Lee told Amanda and Francine to get back under the logs while Efraim and Geiger took off through the trees toward the dam.

Lee watched as they vanished in the mist and shook his head. "Francine?" he asked, "Are you sure you want to marry that guy? He's even crazier than I am."

Efraim stopped on a ledge overlooking the dam and saw nothing but the arch of the dam and the inky blackness of the water below. He checked his watch; eleven minutes had passed since the last blast. With his hands on his hips, he scanned the area below him, turned and headed for the maintenance building, Dave behind him, following hard on his heels.

They broke through the trees on the road by the maintenance building just in time to see the tail lights of a large van disappear around the bend in the road. Dave checked his gun and holstered it while Efraim said a few choice words.

"What does he have that thing on, a rail?" Geiger asked.

"That thing is in the van, it looked like one rigged for heavy loads. It took him less than fifteen minutes from firing to fully packed to leave. No wonder the DOD is going nuts over this."

"Comforting thought, isn't it?"

Efraim laughed at the irony in Geiger's words. They walked over to the maintenance building looking for anything left behind. They found fresh scrapes on the asphalt of the road and quite a few small ball bearings. Efraim looked closely at them, "These look like they came from a wheel of some sort. Probably what he used to lower and raise the unit."

He held out the bearings for Geiger to look at and then pocketed them.

"Why did he leave?"

Efraim shrugged. "No clue. Maybe he was afraid he would run into some locals, or if he thought it was tourists on the mountain, the authorities would be called in to look for them if they vanished. I was kinda hoping he would stick around so we could get this done with."

Geiger slapped him on the back. "You're the only man I know, Beaman, who's anxious to have someone take pot shots at them with a laser!"

Efraim shrugged ruefully at the sarcasm as he climbed to the roof of the maintenance building and walked over to the edge to look out over the reservoir. He heard Geiger calling Lee and telling him the area was clear. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the area of the building. From where he stood, there didn't seem to be any natural cover to give him the advantage of a covert approach.

"You looking for a way to approach?" Geiger asked as he watched the road.

"Yeah, this is far too exposed, he'll see us coming; we have no advantage," Efraim said as he scanned the surrounding terrain for some kind of coverage.

"Sometimes that in its self can be an advantage, Beaman."

"Dave, you're gonna have to spell it out for me."

"He's looking for you, maybe one or two others. And though he has shown he understands elementary field tactics, they're only the obvious answers to the problem presented. He puts sensors to let him know someone's in the area, but we can get past those; that's basic counter tactics. Blasting the trees is another example. He knows he can't mow down the forest to take the trespassers out, so he blasts the tops of the trees, which can do as much damage. It's the obvious answer. So you see if we give him the answer he expects, the momentum shifts to us. Our strategy will be to get close enough to get that laser and him."

"It's easy enough to jam his sensors, but the big questions is this; how do we approach him without being seen?"

"That's the point I'm making Beaman, we don't. That's the advantage. You walk up, simple as that."

"Gee, Dave, and here I thought we were getting along so well," Efraim sarcastically replied.

"He's not going to fire at you, Beaman. He wants to make you pay for whatever it is he thinks you're responsible for."

"That's true."

"He's going to know that Francine is not far off. With Porter being a source for Quigley, he's going to know the two of you are pretty much inseparable. He's going to want her as well."

"That's out of the question." Efraim said; his tone one of finality.

"Why Efraim?" Efraim and Geiger turned to see Francine, Amanda and Lee standing on the road below them. "Why is it out of the question? It makes sense to me," Francine told him.

"With you here, he has me over a barrel because he knows I won't do anything that could possibly allow you to be harmed."

"Exactly why she has to be there, man. That leaves Lee and I free to maneuver him for the take down," Geiger replied.

"I don't like it," Efraim said, kicking at the ball bearings that remained on the roof.

"It sounds like the only way for an advantage," Francine looked up at him, waiting for him to accept the inevitable. He turned and leaned on the railing overlooking the dam, watching the sun cast the last few remaining rays of sunlight through the peaks. Francine couldn't make out what he was saying, but from the way he was moving his head, she knew he was swearing up a storm. He rarely swore but when he did he showed his naval background by putting together quite a creative string of expletives. He straightened and turned back to look at the group waiting for him.

"Geiger, I want you in an angel's position with a shot of Quigley at all times. Any movement toward Francine and he is out of the picture, understood? Lee, there is a stand of trees about 150 yards up this grade, can you see it? It gives you cover and a full view of the area. If it looks like the situation is getting out of hand, take Quigley out. I'll take the heat with the DOD for his death. We need crystal clear communications tomorrow, we can't chance any missed cues."

"I understand Efraim," Amanda replied.

Francine continued to stand at the foot of the maintenance house looking up at Efraim. All heads turned as they heard the rattle and misfiring of an approaching vehicle. Lee shook his head in wonder as the bus from Arges pulled to a stop on the road close to their location. The old man battled with the door, the panels once again scraping the road when they finally opened. The driver climbed out and waved to them, motioning for them to hurry.

The focus returned to Efraim who had walked to the edge of the roof when the bus had pulled up. They stood looking at him, waiting for what they knew he would have to do. Efraim clenched his jaw and looked at Francine, hands on his hips. He slowly nodded, "Francine, you're with me." He hopped off the roof and walked over to where Francine was standing and waited for her to answer him.

"I always will be, Efraim," she replied, taking his hand and walking towards the bus.

The ride back to Arges went slowly with the gathering gloom of darkness settling in the Carpathian foothills.

The occupants of the bus were hushed; the driver with none of his earlier chattiness was concentrating on the darkened road. Lee and Geiger talked quietly together, Amanda napped while Efraim and Francine sat in the far back of the bus. Efraim had his arms wrapped around Francine as they talked, their voices hushed in the dim of the bus interior.

"Efraim, I want you to be careful tomorrow. I don't want you to antagonize Quigley. Listen to what he says, try to read under his words and don't make any sudden moves. We have the high water table behind us in Vidraru Lake; we can always jump if we have to. I know it's cold, but Lee and Geiger will take care of things up top while we climb out. We'll just prepare for that in case we do go in, alright? Be careful leaning on that railing, that rebar looks like it's rusted all the way through and I don't want you going over the spillway. Make sure you have your handcuff key. . ."

"Francine?"

". . .on you, because you know you can't get out of a pair of handcuffs to save your life. And let him take the small Beretta that Amanda gave you, you're much better with your SIG and it has a larger magazine."

"Francine?"

"What Efraim?"

"Are you done?" Efraim pulled her closer to him, turning her so he could see into her eyes. She rested her arms on his chest, her hands holding the collar of his black military security jacket, her brows furrowed in question.

"I'm just trying to make sure we are ready for tomorrow."

"I know you are. Are you done?"

"For now," she smiled at him.

He pulled her closer, bringing her lips to his. He traced his tongue along her lips, closing his mouth over hers, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. He held her head in his one hand, running his other hand up her back. When his thoughts turned to taking the kiss further, he pulled away, kissing her jaw and throat. He pushed her head down to his shoulder, allowing his breathing to slow to normal.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Efraim."

"I will be careful tomorrow. I won't antagonize Quigley. I'll stash the SIG in a good place, I prefer to use that if I have to shoot and I won't forget my key and it would be a good idea if you place one on you as well."

"Good idea, B."

"I think so. I'll make sure I don't lean on the rebar. And we'll bring extra clothes with us in case we take a dip. I hope we don't have to, because that water is frigid."

"Are you teasing me?" Francine asked as she ran her hands over his chest, and finally dipping her hands under the waistband of his jeans. She smiled at him as his eyes widened. He leaned forward, nipping her lip and winking at her.

She kissed him, holding tight to his shoulders. She pulled away and sighed, settling herself again in his arms and closing her eyes. Efraim rested his chin on her head, thinking about the upcoming operation. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, knowing the drive back to the Hilton would be longer now that night had fallen.

Efraim was awake and ready to go before the sun rose the next morning. He was buckling his shoulder holster and checking to make sure the holder for the SIG was secure when he heard Francine roll over in their bed. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet and blankets up and over her shoulders. Moving to the French doors that led to the balcony overlooking the gardens, he watched as a light snow began to fall, sparkling as it fell through the pools of light cast from the lanterns. He looked up at the sky; thick snow clouds threatened to mar the coming daylight.

"What time is it?"

He turned to see Francine watching him, still curled under the blankets. "It's about four in the morning."

"You're ready to go? Not trying to leave me behind, are you?"

He smiled in the darkness of the room. "How far do you think I'd get before you tracked me down?"

"Not very far at all," she remarked as she pulled herself up on one elbow, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She blinked at Efraim, noticing that he was wearing black military cargo pants and a black ops sweater with leather shoulders. His rank and insignia glinted in the weak light. "Dress BDU's? Where did you get those?"

"I packed them."

"Very militarily precise, B."

"The President of The United States is in the country. I'm required to wear proper military uniform, even for an operation such as this."

Francine nodded as she reached out and touched the leather tag that was embossed with his last name and sewed to the sweater. She smiled and looked up at him, watching as he smiled back at her. "You know, B, we've never talked about me changing my last name when we get married."

"I really hadn't thought about it, Francine. I assumed you would remain Francine Desmond; you have your professional reputation built on your name."

Francine nodded. "I had thought that I would keep it too. But, I've been thinking about it lately B, and I would be honored to take your name if you agree," she smiled at his surprised look.

"I agree," he whispered, his voice husky as he kissed her, pushing her back into the pillows. He lifted his head, looking into her eyes. "Is there a reason why you brought this up now?"

"Brought what up, B?" She winked at him.

He grinned wickedly at her. "Taking my name--I'm very pleased by the way--but why now?"

"I just want you to know, that's all." She touched his cheek, letting her fingers linger on his jaw. He put his hand over hers turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

"We need to go." He told her.

"I know. I'll get ready." Francine threw back the blankets and got up, Efraim held her robe for her. She thanked him and turned to him, brushing the leather epaulets on his shoulders. She ran her finger once again on his name tag and went to shower. As the door closed, Efraim pulled another black fatigue sweater out and laid it on the bed for Francine. He knew she would laugh, but she'd wear it.

Efraim was talking with Geiger about the coming operation when Francine joined them. Geiger raised an eyebrow at how Francine was dressed, jeans, boots and the military sweater with Beaman's name on it. He smiled and tried to catch Efraim's attention, who was watching Francine. Geiger hit him on the shoulder, Efraim turned a dull red and went back to the map they had on the table.

"Now Beaman, these photo's show the steps that lead down to the reservoir, if something goes wrong, you could find some shelter on them, but getting down there could be a problem."

"I'll worry about that if I have to. Right now I'm more concerned with the coverage on Quigley."

Francine sat down beside Efraim and tapped on the SIG in its holder attached to his shoulder holster. He had put the 9mm Beretta in front with the SIG behind his shoulder, able to slide down after the Beretta was gone. She shook her head at him. "Doubling up?"

"Not taking any chances. Here, in case I lose mine; keep this extra key for me, will ya?"

Francine took the handcuff key that Efraim handed her and attached it to the clip on the back of her belt. Efraim leaned over to see where she put it. "I don't want to get shot because I can't get out of a pair of handcuffs."

"Still having trouble with a lock pick, Beaman?" Geiger asked.

"Only with handcuffs; it's embarrassing."

Geiger laughed and went back to the map. "This is where I'll be." He pointed to a hill south of the dam. "In this stand of trees, I'll have an unobstructed view of the maintenance roof and the entire approach to and from the dam. I'll be able to see Lee, here, on this hill. Amanda will be in the vehicle--here. I suggest you just drive up and get out. We might as well be up front, so to speak."

Efraim and Francine both nodded. They all looked up as Lee and Amanda came into the room. Geiger went over the map quickly with them and the group headed out.

Amanda had packed the communications equipment in backpacks the night before, they each grabbed their packs on the way out. The group was quiet as they left the Hilton, pulling up their collars against the falling snow.

They came to the Suburban's and stopped. Lee took Efraim's hand and shook it, slapping him on the back. "Be careful up there, Beaman. I don't want to explain to Billy why his favorite new team got toasted."

"Great choice of words, Lee. We'll be careful; you too."

Lee hugged Francine and opened the Suburban door for her. Geiger hit Efraim on the shoulder, chucked Francine under the chin and climbed into his vehicle. Amanda hugged them both and walked around to the other side. Lee stood there for a moment, nodded his head and went to get in the vehicle. Efraim helped Francine in and climbed in himself. They warmed the vehicles and pulled out.

Francine set up their communications, testing them with Amanda along the way. The roads were dark and dangerously slick from the falling snow, and they traveled in silence, each in their own thoughts. Efraim drove as quickly as he could, wanting to get to the site as early as possible. He checked his watch; the dial showed it was 4:50. He thought they could be on site by seven. The President was due to arrive in Bucharest at nine that morning. He only hoped they'd find Quigley in time.

They passed through the town of Arges a little after six. The snow had cost them thirty minutes already and Efraim knew they would lose more through the treacherous roads that led to Vidraru. He was counting on the fact that it would be as difficult, if not more so, for Quigley to make it to the site with the laser.

The Suburban ate up the miles and handled the poor road conditions with ease. It was 7:30 when they stopped at the maintenance building to the dam. The sun was casting the first faint fingers of light over the Carpathian range that lay behind them, creating a landscape like that of a fairytale. The trees cast long, shifting shadows, creaking as they moving with the winds that wrapped the snow and light fog around the trunks and branches. Francine watched and shivered, chills racing through her as she looked out upon the forbidding landscape.

"Cold?" Efraim asked as he saw her shiver.

"Some. I'm not sure whether I expect to see Quigley pull up or the Turks come through the pass."

Efraim chuckled. "It's a toss up as to which I'd prefer right now." He turned on his radio and called over to the other vehicle. "Amanda, have Geiger take out the sensors, I have a feeling we don't have much time left."

Static flooded the interior of Efraim and Francine's vehicle, it faded and Amanda's voice came through loud and clear. "He's taking care of it now. I show the area is now quiet. Lee and Dave should be able to move about without trouble. Lee said he's waiting for Francine."

"Thanks Amanda, she'll be there in a minute." He turned off his microphone and looked at Francine. "You ready for this, Franny? Warm enough?"

Francine nodded as she pulled a black knit cap over her head and ears. Efraim leaned over and pulled up the hood of her jacket, the Sherpa lining caressing her cheeks. He tucked her pale, strawberry blonde hair inside the hood, letting his hands linger, finally running his thumb over her lips. "You be careful, okay?"

"I will; you too, B. I'll see you up top soon." Francine leaned over and kissed him quickly, then opened the door and hopped out into the snow where Lee waited for her. She turned and smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. Efraim shook his head and grinned at her.

Geiger knocked on Efraim's window and pulled open the door. "I'm making for that tree, see it? It still has some foliage on it which will help with this weather. I'll have Quigley in line of sight at all times; any move towards either of you and he's out of the picture. Don't make it hard on me up there, okay Beaman?"

"Who, me? Make things difficult? Not likely! Good luck, Dave."

"You too, buddy."

Geiger closed the door. Efraim turned and watched as the figures of Lee and Francine disappeared into the swirling snow. He keyed his microphone to talk to Francine. "How are you doing out there, Francine? Are you alright?"

He heard her key her microphone and the sound of her breathing; her voice was muffled as it filled the cab of the vehicle. "It's cold out here, Efraim. I hope we don't have to wait too long for Quigley to show up, you'll be marrying a popsicle."

"Ah, not even gonna respond to that one."

Francine laughed. "Okay, Lee and I are in position. We have some cover from the wind and snow. I'll be with you shortly, B. Out."

Efraim started the Suburban and drove away from the dam. The snow was beginning to fall heavily, covering any tracks that were left behind. He stopped around the first bend, just out of sight of the dam. He gave Amanda a call to tell her he was in position and he turned off the engine and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.


	10. A Horse And Carriage

**Chapter 10 A Horse And Carriage**

"I'm getting a reading on the sensors we dropped on the road to the dam, looks like we will have company in five minutes or so," Amanda reported to the team. "As soon as anyone has a visual confirmation, sing out."

Inside his Suburban, Efraim smiled at Geiger's grunted answer; short and to the point. Efraim leaned back in the seat, running through possible scenarios in his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on the task ahead. Lee's voice filled the car.

"We're going live, visual confirmation on Dr. Harry Quigley coming through the pass. Remember everyone, we need to find out where he has stashed his research and that the powers that be want him alive. Beaman, you go in five."

"10-4," Efraim responded. He started the vehicle, holding his hands over the heat blowing out of the vents. He cleared the windows with the wipers and put the Suburban in gear and headed back to the dam. He made the bend in the road, barely making out the large panel van that was parked off the road by the maintenance roof. There was a large array on the roof of the van, most likely the laser, he thought. He parked clear of the van, put on his driving sunglasses, pulled on his gloves and climbed out of the Suburban.

Both Lee and Geiger were telling him they had him in sight, but not Quigley. Efraim keyed the mic twice in quick succession in response, not wanting to talk this close to Quigley's van. Efraim took a deep breath, adjusted the collar of his jacket to provide some protection to his neck from the biting wind and walked up to the van.

He looked inside, noting the vast array of equipment, much of which he recognized as laser support. The power unit itself was sitting in the center of the van, smaller than he had expected, but quite ingenious in it's design. He noted that the array on the top of the van was actually the laser targeting system. The DOD would have a field day with this vehicle.

He climbed into the van to get a better look at the system. Efraim was amazed at the compact design of the laser chamber, he marveled at the coil, watching as energy pulsed through the system. What he saw in front of him was an electric, free electron laser; the vaunted Dark Horse. "Son of a bitch, he actually did it," he said out loud. He shook his head in disbelief and saw a short ladder leading to the roof array. He climbed the ladder, popped the roof and climbed out on top of the van.

"Have you in sight, Beaman," Geiger said in Efraim's earpiece.

He nodded and keyed the mic as he looked over the targeting array. He looked over the optics and nearly laughed out loud; Quigley was using mirrors and prisms to pass the beam through. Ingenious but hardly the answer to the optics problem inherent in laser technology.

"I see you're admiring my work, Dr. Beaman. Any suggestions?" Efraim nearly slipped off the roof of the van as he turned to see Harry Quigley Ph.D. holding a gun on him from the steps in the van. He keyed his microphone on so he could transmit.

"Jeez Harry, do you have to sneak up on a man? I could have fallen off the roof and broken my neck!"

"Do be careful, as having you break your damn fool neck would take the pleasure of killing you away from me. Now, I'd like you to come back down the ladder and we can have our discussion--something about your doubting the existence of the laser I believe you said," he waved the gun at Efraim who cautiously made his way back to the ladder.

He watched as Quigley climb down into the van. He stopped transmitting and heard Geiger swearing up a storm about a lack of a clear shot. He keyed the mic again so they could hear what was going on in the van. He stepped through the roof, his foot on the ladder when he saw Francine coming down the hill at a run, Lee a good distance behind her. He furiously shook his head and saw her slow. Lee was able to catch up with her just as he lowered himself into the van.

Efraim slowly descended the ladder, careful not to hit anything with his feet. He keyed the mic once again so he could transmit. Quigley held his hand out to Efraim, shaking the gun at him again. Efraim sighed, and pulled the Beretta out of his jacket, handing it to Quigley. Efraim adjusted his jacket, in doing so he let the SIG slip down into place at his side. He watched Quigley closely, noting the look in his eyes. _He's not running on all turbines. _

"And where is your lovely partner, John? I know she's here. Why don't you give her a shout and invite her to come in from the cold." Quigley laughed. "In from the cold, such a delightful term for spies, isn't it?"

Efraim walked slowly towards the open back doors of the van. He pulled off his glove, stuck his two fingers in his mouth and gave a piercingly sharp whistle. He watched as Francine appeared out of the mist and swirling snow. She walked up to the van, looked at Quigley who was holding his gun to Efraim's head, his other hand outstretched. She pulled out the 9mm Beretta she had gotten from Amanda and handed it over, butt first.

Quigley stepped back, motioning for Francine to get in the van by waving the gun. Efraim put his hands down for her, she took them and let Efraim give her a lift up while she watched Quigley. Efraim wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms and back, trying to warm her.

"Is anyone else out there willing to come to your aid, Dr. Beaman?"

Efraim shook his head. "The others went home with our empty caskets, Ballard and Williams were picked up in Germany after we arrested Tucker and Miller. I'm afraid I'm all you've got to work with."

"And don't forget your lovely bride," Quigley added.

Efraim clenched his jaw, knowing he had to hold on to his temper, but he didn't like hearing Quigley talk about Francine. "So, Harry. What's the deal here? You have your gun trained on both my partner and myself. We're standing in a van that houses a military laser weapon of mind boggling proportions that you stole I might add, from the United States Government. Why?"

"The President cut the funding in his budget for my program. All of it was to go to Lawrence Livermore Labs, all of my work just taken away from me."

"Why didn't you request a transfer? Why didn't you take it up with the Defense Department? This is an extreme way to make a point. And why am I involved?"

Quigley quickly worked himself into a rage, waving his gun around and hitting the equipment. Efraim and Francine moved closer to the door of the van, but Quigley saw them and leveled the gun on them, bringing them up short. "Ever since Georgetown, my name has been tinged with scandal because of you. Harry Quigley, brilliant researcher, superior physicist, but that Georgetown fiasco, such a shame! My teaching position taken away because of you. You have followed me and haunted me and my work for the past ten years! You took my nephews fiance. Porter doesn't know what she sees in you. And now my research is taken from me as well!"

"Your nephew? Porter? Porter is your nephew? And are you talking about me in reference as your nephew's fiancé? Why that little weasel, I'll ..." Francine stopped in mid rant at the squeeze of her hand by Efraim.

"Harry, Porter is a low level agent; he does basic surveillance and milk runs. I don't know what he has told you, but there has never been a relationship between him and Francine. As to Georgetown, that was a situation of your own creation. And I am sorry about the budget cuts to your program, but all of us in government service face budget cuts. There are far more effective ways to voice your displeasure than to fake your kidnapping, steal government property, threaten to kill the President and hold two federal agents at gunpoint," Beaman reasoned.

"My work, my life, all taken away from me--but I'll show them! I'll show you! Out! Get out of the van! Do you want to see if I'm capable of designing a working laser? Over to the side of the van," Quigley's eyes were wild with rage as he shoved Efraim and Francine out of the van.

Francine slipped and fell in the snow and Quigley bellowed in anger, raising his gun in her direction. Efraim stepped in front of Quigley and helped Francine up, keeping himself between her and Quigley.

"Dr. Quigley," Efraim said in a quiet voice. "Why don't you demonstrate the laser for us? We'd like to see its operational capacities." Francine nodded her agreement, schooling her features to show rapt attention.

"Yes, yes, demonstrate the laser's operational capacities. What you see before you is an all electric, free-electron laser with high quality optics. It uses electricity and water to reduce the logistical tail . . ." he continued to explain the capabilities of the laser.

"Dr. Quigley, if I might ask, could you explain your development process for us?" Efraim asked the man, knowing that Amanda was recording their conversation. If he couldn't find the research itself, he'd do his best to get a run down of it, if not the mathematical equations themselves.

"Quite an interesting story, the developmental process . . ." Quigley walked back and forth in the back of the van, as if he was in the classroom giving a lecture, with one minor difference: he held a gun on his captive students. Both Efraim and Francine watched for an opportunity to take him down. Francine started once, but Efraim knew if they took him before he finished, they might never get the information they needed from him.

Quigley continued to talk, giving up the information that Beaman needed. He pushed several buttons, and the turbines in the power plant begin to whine. Efraim looked under the vehicle quickly and saw a connection from the bottom of the van to a connector in the ground. He jumped up as he heard the gears of the targeting array begin to move.

He hurriedly mumbled to Amanda. "I hope you have the time on that Amanda." He looked at Francine who gave him a small nod.

Francine mouthed "No joy" and he knew that neither Lee nor Geiger had a clear shot on Quigley. They were going to have to move quickly when the time came. Efraim looked at Francine, questioning with his eyes if she was ready. She blinked at him, a small smile on her lips. He winked and took her hand.

He watched as the targeting array pointed in their direction. He looked at the line-up of the turret, and saw that it was pointing at his Suburban. He edged towards the van, pushing Francine behind him. They both watched as Quigley hit several switches and suddenly, the Suburban' gas tank exploded.

The shock wave threw Efraim and Francine quite a few feet off the ground. Both landed on their backs, sliding through the snow and slush. Efraim scrambled over the ground, now wet from the snow that had melted in the blast to where Francine landed. She was blinking the water droplets from her lashes, her face reddened like sunburn from the blast.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he checked her arms and legs for breaks. He watched as she yawned, trying to clear the ringing in her ears as he had done a moment earlier. Efraim pulled the broken remains of the remote control he had modified from his back pocket tossing it to the ground beside the twisted rim of his driving sunglasses.

"That was a little close for comfort. Efraim . . ."

He watched as her gaze focused over his shoulder and he knew that Quigley was there. He pushed himself up, helping Francine off of the ground. They stood watching the remains of the Suburban burn, the exploding tires causing them to shield their eyes and turn away.

"That was impressive, Dr. Quigley. Rash, but impressive," Efraim said as Quigley ushered them back to the van. Quigley climbed in and motioned for Efraim to get in as well.

"Let Miss Desmond come in as well, Dr. Quigley."

"No."

"She is wet and cold, the wind is blowing. She could freeze to death. Please let her in the van."

"Such concern for a woman of such fickle morals; surely you could have done better."

Efraim reached down and pulled Francine into the van. The heat from the laser felt good to their wet and frigid bodies. Efraim pushed Francine into a small nook between the electronic panels out of the line of fire from Quigley. He knew he had to get control of the situation again. "Dr. Quigley, how do you reload the chamber?"

"The chamber? Reload the chamber? Oh yes, yes. The chamber is reloaded with a one use, disposable . . ." Quigley went on to show the reloading process, mumbling and incoherent at times, lucid at others. Efraim knew if he could keep him talking, both he and Francine would have a chance to warm themselves and recover from the blast they had sustained. He wiped his face, surprised to see blood on his hand from cuts there and on his face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Francine looked better than she had when he pushed her into the corner. He winked at her and was rewarded with her smile. She had several scrapes and a minor cut above her eyebrow from the blast, and her face was red. He was thankful there wasn't a mirror close by, remembering the tirade she threw when she saw her red hair; he could only image what this would bring about. He gave a light shake of his head as he turned his full attention back to Quigley.

"As you have seen the effects of this unit up close, I shall now demonstrate the advanced distance capabilities of this laser," Quigley hit a few buttons and Efraim could hear the gears on the roof turret turning. Quigley climbed into the drivers' seat, started the van and pulled closer to the maintenance building. Efraim grabbed onto a rail along the roof so he wouldn't fall.

Francine was holding her earpiece in and reached out a steadying hand to Efraim's side. "B, Geiger and Lee both say no joy; the snow is really picking up and reducing their visibility," she whispered. "We're on our own."

Efraim nodded and quickly leaned down to kiss Francine's cheek and whisper to her. "Don't worry, hon, we'll pull this one off yet," He quickly turned back to Quigley, who was lining the van up with the maintenance building. He checked the line that had been under the van earlier, but that had been retracted. He felt Francine lean into his back, her hand reaching up to hold the rail next to his. He linked his finger over hers, taking comfort and strength from her closeness.

"We've got another demonstration in store; I'll try to keep him talking," Efraim whispered. "But I think our time is getting short. Be ready to take off."

"I'm not leaving you here; you're crazy if you think I would!" Francine fiercely whispered back at him, punctuating her point with a nudge of her hip.

"Crazy we have plenty of here. What I need is time and a distraction. I need to get him to tell us where he stashed his research, without that, I'm looking at brig time for my honeymoon."

Francine indicated with her eyes that Quigley was behind Efraim.

"Now if you and Miss Desmond would exit the rear of the van, I will show you the capabilities of this laser system at distance. Quite remarkable actually. I have logged the distance on the beam at 5 and 8/10ths of a mile. Certainly capable of taking down an airplane landing or one taking off for that matter. The strategic implications are mind boggling." Quigley waved the gun at them and they slowly backed out of the van. Francine jumped down; Efraim leapt out next, putting himself between Quigley and Francine. Quigley was next and grabbed Efraim's arm as he pulled him along to the maintenance building.

"Dr. Beaman, the formula that I devised to deliver distance is sheer genius. With your mathematical background, you will doubtless find this intriguing. After many frustrating months of calculations that did not bear fruit, I was about to declare defeat when I experienced a profound epiphany! The angular momentum of light, if refracted correctly could extend beam coherency to a new benchmark in light and matter technology!"

"Isn't that technology used in conjunctive study of the entanglement of photons?"

"True, but the manipulation of matter and light and its momentum certainly fall into this category for study."

"Thus the prisms in your optics," Efraim stated.

"Exactly!"

"But you are still experiencing a corona effect at distance."

"I am able to deliver a nearly non-degraded beam of energy at distances undreamed of ten years ago."

"The corona of the beam renders it unstable in certain conditions. What about feedback within the system itself?"

"I must admit that I have been perplexed by that problem. I have not been able to overcome the residual kickback within the unit. I have lost many a circuit to system feedback."

Francine held up her hands in defeat. "Excuse me, but I'm having trouble understanding what the two of you are talking about. I'm a linguist, not a mathematician or physicist."

"My dear Miss Desmond, mathematics _is_ language," Quigley informed her, his tone condescending.

"Francine, think of a mathematical equation as a sentence. There is a correct form for grammar, right?" At her nod of understanding, he continued. "It's the same for mathematics. For the sentence to be constructed correctly, all the parts of the sentence must be in their correct placement. While a poorly constructed sentence can still be understood, an incorrectly constructed mathematical equation will not bear fruit that is. . . ."

They finished his sentence together. ". . . stable." Francine took a deep breath and looked up at Efraim who raised his eyebrows at her.

"I think I understand," Francine shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the implications of energy manipulation. Quigley connected the van to an opening in the building, linking the laser once again to the turbines of the power plant. The three of them climbed to the roof of the maintenance building. The wind cut harshly across Vidraru Lake, blowing in their faces and making it difficult to keep their heads up in the onslaught of snow and ice particles.

Quigley pointed to a ridge barely visible through the storm. "That is the Fargaras Ridge. The distance to that ridge is six and two-tenths of a mile. I will demonstrate the capabilities of this laser at distance through untoward conditions."

"You can't fire at that ridge! It's inhabited," Francine cried out. "There is a guest house and a traveler's hut just below Fargaras Ridge! Any disturbance could cause an avalanche. The snow is quite heavy on the ridge this year. You can't! Think of all of those people!"

Before Efraim could stop him, Quigley hit Francine across the face with the back of his hand with the viciousness and strength of a madman. Francine slammed into the rusted rebar that served as a barrier to the sheer drop into the abyss below. Efraim grabbed her jacket with both hands, pulling her up against his chest as the rebar gave way. He reached for his firearm and turned into the muzzle of Quigley's gun.

"I will not stand for interference. The capabilities of this laser must be proven. You must understand the implications for military adaptation; to be able to fire a weapon upon one's enemy from distance beyond retaliatory battlefield strikes. Think of lives this laser will save."

"This is not a battlefield, Harry. These are innocent people whose lives are tied to the geography which you have chosen to use as a demonstration site. Harry, you are not a murderer. To fire this weapon into that ridge will be murder."

Quigley shook his head, his expression mournful. "I had hoped you would understand, John. You have let your vision become tainted. I'm sorry, but you have left me no choice."

Efraim watched as Quigley pulled a switch from his pocket and pushed the key. The turbines began to whine below them, they could actually feel the steady thrum of machinery through the concrete roof. Efraim looked at Quigley, seeing the madness in his eyes. He steadied Francine, preparing to lunge at Quigley when Francine threw herself at the mad man. Quigley fired the gun at Efraim's head at the same time.

The bullet grazed across his forehead and he felt himself falling. The cold of the concrete and snow on the roof kept him from losing consciousness. He could hear Francine struggling for the gun, and finally several gunshots. Then he heard nothing except the wind and the turbines wailing.

"Efraim? B? Are you alright? Please, please be alright!" Francine carefully lifted Efraim into a sitting position, letting him lean against her for support.

Efraim blinked, trying to clear his vision. He saw Francine's face swimming before him, tears running down her cheeks. "Damn, Franny, did I get shot again?" He lifted a handful of snow to wipe the blood from his eyes and to cool the burning on his head.

Francine laughed; the sound mixing with sobs as she hugged him tightly. She heard a sound and turned to see both Lee and Geiger climbing the roof. Geiger stopped to check Quigley, feeling for a pulse. He nodded at Lee; Quigley was alive.

Lee knelt beside Efraim and Francine, concern etching his features. "Are you alright? Damn, the two of you took several years off of my life just now," he looked at the two agents, his two friends sitting before him. Francine's face was red from the first blast, her cheek and eye swelling and turning purple from Quigley vicious attack. Efraim has several cuts and scrapes, blood running down his face from the bullet graze across his forehead, his face red from the blast as well. Lee felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Amanda standing beside him, fear for all of them evident in her face.

Lee took her hand, patting it to reassure his wife. "They'll be okay Amanda, but it was pretty close."

Amanda nodded, relieved.

"I hate to ruin on this reunion, but would someone tell me why that targeting turbine is glowing?" Geiger was pointing to the van; the firing array was white hot from an overload of energy. Efraim climbed to his feet while Lee helped Francine up.

"Can you shut it down, Efraim?" Francine asked.

"I sure as hell hope so. Show Lee where the connection to the plant is, disconnect it and then get out of here." Efraim made for the van as fast as he could. His head was on fire and feeling like it had been opened with a jackhammer. He was unsteady on his feet, but he managed to get off the roof and climb into the back of the van.

He could see the laser itself had gone into overload; the circuitry was literally melting before his eyes. Efraim tried to reverse the process, but he knew that once the laser reached critical overload there was no going back. He looked out the rear of the van where he could see Lee and Amanda helping Francine to Amanda's Suburban. Geiger had Quigley over his shoulder and after he deposited him in the rear of the Suburban before running back to the van to offer assistance.

"What can I do, Beaman?"

"Get them out of here, there isn't much time left before this thing blows."

"Francine will skin me alive if I leave you here, buddy, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't have time for this!" Efraim jumped into the driver's seat and started the van. He threw it into reverse, slammed on the brakes, jammed it into neutral, with one foot on the brake the other on the gas he revved the engine to get the RPM's up.

"Get out Dave! I'm sending it to the bottom of the reservoir. He watched Geiger jump out of the back of the van. He opened the driver's door, put the vehicle into DRIVE, took his foot off of the brake as the van hurtled toward the utilitarian concrete barrier on the dam.

Efraim jumped from the speeding vehicle just as it hit the barrier. As he slammed into the road, he rolled away and lifted his head just as the van flipped over the crumbling concrete and into the black depths of Vidraru Lake. His vision narrowed as he struggled to stay conscious. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name.


	11. It's Always Something

**Chapter 11 It's Always Something**

Efraim struggled against the hands that were restraining him.

He had to get to Francine, had to make sure she was alright. He tried to get up, but his body felt leaden and weighted down. He tried to call to Francine, to tell her to get away from the blast. He heard her call to him, telling him to rest, that she was alright, that they both were alright. Reassured by her voice, he stopped his struggles and let the blackness claim him again.

Francine sat by the small bed where Efraim lay in an uneasy sleep. They had driven him to the local hospital where he had been thoroughly examined by the emergency room team. He had wavered in and out of consciousness, fighting the doctors and nurses and calling for Francine. They had allowed her to stay with him as he would quiet and be still when he heard her voice.

She now kept up a steady conversation with him, talking about nothing in particular. She told him how she wouldn't have minded if he had caught her with the mistletoe all those years ago. She laughed when she remembered that fateful case that had paired the two of them together. Francine discussed moving into his apartment with him when they were married, how she loved his study and knew exactly where she wanted to put her grandfather's letter.

Amanda stood in the door, her arms wrapped around body as she watched Francine keep her vigil with Efraim. Amanda was amazed at the changes she had seen in Francine the past year; but to watch her as she sat with Efraim, talking quietly to him as he lay unconscious, moved her to tears at the love she witnessed. She looked up as Lee put his arm around her.

"Any change?" He asked as he observed the scene before him.

Amanda shook her head and shrugged. "He seems to have calmed down, as long as Francine talks to him. His vitals are normal and he's stabilized. I think he just needs time."

"We should take Francine to a hotel so she can rest; she had it pretty rough too."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her husband, a small smile pulling at her lips. "That isn't going to happen, Lee. She will not leave him."

"We should make her."

Francine's voice stopped their discussion. "I'm not leaving." She hadn't turned from the bedside and though her voice was soft, but there was iron behind the words and determination in her tone. Amanda walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Francine, is there anything we can bring you?" Amanda whispered, not wanting to intrude on Francine's gentle words to Efraim. Francine shook her head, bringing Efraim's hand to her cheek. Amanda hugged her. "Dave is in the hall and he'll stay until Lee and I come back. Just call him if you need anything, alright?"

Francine nodded, her eyes never leaving Efraim's face. Amanda turned and walked to the door of the room.

"Amanda? Thank you."

"You're welcome, Francine. Try to rest a little as well. You won't be any good to him if you're exhausted."

"I will, I promise," Francine said, trailing her fingers along Efraim's forehead, gently moving his hair off of his face. She leaned over and gently touched her lips to his, letting his breath caress her face. "Please Efraim, please wake up and talk to me. Please." She quickly tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. She kissed him and let her cheek rest on his, her tears wetting both of their faces.

Lee shook his head and took Amanda's hand and led her from the room.

Amanda wiped her own tears away and leaned into her husband's side. "It breaks my heart to watch her like that."

"I know. Love does funny things to people," Lee answered, giving his wife's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Why don't you get us some coffee while I make another call to Billy?" His eyes followed Amanda as she went into the small cafeteria that served the hospital staff and visitors. Picking up the receiver on the pay phone, Lee exhaled and placed the call to Washington.

Dave Geiger stood at the door of Efraim's room, watching the nurses and doctors walk past on their way to whatever they needed to do. He lounged against the doorframe, looking relaxed to the casual observer, but he was prepared for quick action should anyone try to pass him into the room.

Geiger had always liked Efraim, the two of them got along just fine. Both graduates of the military academies, Efraim from Annapolis and Geiger from West Point; they shared a common background and bond in the service of their country. They had gone to the last Army-Navy game together in Philadelphia where Army had won 24-23 over Navy. They had tickets to the next game in early December in New Jersey. Efraim wasn't much of a football fan, but that changed when it came to the Army-Navy game.

Geiger turned and watched Francine as she gently stroking Efraim's face, her voice soft and gentle. He'd had his doubts about this relationship between the two of them, but seeing Francine with Efraim now, those worries vanished.

Noise from down the hall caught his attention. He looked up to see the bus driver that had taken them to Poenari the day before walking down the hall. With him was an old woman, obviously his wife from the way she was gesturing to him. Turning the corner were at least ten more people of differing ages.

The old man came to a stop in front of Geiger, talking a mile a minute to him and gesturing to Efraim and Francine in the room.

Dave finally figured out that they wanted to go into the room and he lifted his hands, shaking his head. "No. No one goes in the room! Please, we need to be quiet!" As he finished, the old man's wife stepped up to him, her finger raised and just meeting his chest. She proceeded to scold him, if the tone of her voice was any indication. She finished with a stomp to his foot with her heel and she walked into the room where her husband already was standing at the foot of the bed.

The old man stood watching Efraim and Francine, his cap in his hands, a sorrowful look on his face. His wife looked over the situation and went to Francine, talking quietly to her and gently taking Francine in her arms as though she were a child. He watched as Francine stiffened and then allowed herself to be enfolded in the woman's arms as she cried. The old woman rocked back and forth, gently stoking Francine's hair, speaking gentle words all the while Francine wept.

Dave shook his head, his hands on his hips as he stared in amazement as the scene unfolded before him. That was all the distraction the others needed as they piled into the small room. Each stood at the foot of the bed, respectfully watching Efraim before they moved to Francine, hugging her and leaving small gifts as they left the room. Dave turned and watched them leave, only to be surprised by the line of people waiting to come into the room. He didn't think he could stop them, so he stepped into the room, standing as sentinel at the side of Efraim's bed.

Dave watched as one of the nurses entered the room, taking Efraim's pulse and listening to his heart. "Do you speak English?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied to his question as she charted her results.

"Why are these people here and what are they doing?"

The nurse smiled at him. "They are heroes," she pointed to Efraim and Francine. "These people live in the town here and some are from the Fargaras Ridge. They have heard that these two stopped that evil man from shooting his lights at their homes. They know they are to be wedded and they bring gifts to bless their union."

"I'll be. . . ." Dave just shook his head, not knowing what else to say. So he stood and watched as people came and left. Francine sat with the old woman, smiling and thanking everyone who came to into the room.

Amanda hurried down the hallway, carefully avoiding the crowds lined up along the walls. She had a sneaking suspicion that these people were here because of Efraim and Francine, and she wanted to get back to the room before Francine let loose with one of her tantrums. She came to a stop outside the room and felt her jaw drop.

Francine was serving tea from a rolling cart that had been wheeled in. Several old women sat with her, patting her hand as she handed them small cups of tea. Men stood at the foot of the bed, their caps and hats in their hands, silently giving their respect to Efraim. Dave stood in the thick of it, beside Efraim's bed and next to Francine.

Lee appeared by Amanda's side. "What the hell is going on here? Amanda?"

"I have no idea."

Lee flung his arm in Francine's direction. "She's serving tea in a hospital room!"

"I can see that much for myself!" Amanda caught Dave's eye and watched as he leaned down and said something to Francine. Francine smiled and nodded at him, going back to the conversation with the women around her. Dave came out of the room, nodding to the people waiting to get in.

"Geiger, what the hell is happening here and why the hell did you let it happen?" Lee's voice was laced with irritation and exasperation.

"The bus driver came with his wife and the next thing I knew there was this crowd of people. The wife took Francine in her arms and Francine cried her heart out, I thought I was going to break into tears myself. Next thing I know, they're leaving gifts for Beaman and Francine, an orderly brought tea and chairs, and there's an impromptu wedding shower going on. Francine is better than I've seen her all day; the distraction seems to be helping her. And Beaman is fine, he's calm and his vitals are all normal. The nurse told me that many of these people are from the Fargaras Ridge, they consider Beaman and Francine their heroes and are giving them the honor due them."

"They should be left alone in peace," Lee grumbled; obviously he wasn't happy about the crowd.

"Lee, let it be. They're fine." Amanda turned and walked into the room as Dave brought in a chair which he placed next to Francine. Amanda sat down and Francine handed her a cup of tea.

Lee watched from the door and sighed. He had been out-voted again. So he watched and glared at everyone who came through the door, wondering again why he hadn't wanted to become an engineer or lawyer.

The people continued to come and go, the elderly women stopping to sit and have tea with Francine. Everyone left a small gift; someone had put a lovely shawl around Francine's shoulders, giving one to Amanda as well. Francine gave a small yawn behind her hand, but the sharp eyes of the bus driver's wife had seen it and she began to shoo everyone out of the room. The room came to a hushed standstill as all the locals stopped and looked at the very old woman standing in the doorway.

She was tiny and thin, her back ramrod straight. Her eyes were as black as coal, bright and snapping as they took in everything around her. Her hair was a shock of white under her babushka. She walked into the room and stopped. The bus driver's wife ran over to her, bowing and taking her hands. She led the old woman to Francine, who stood and offered her the seat she had been sitting in. The old woman shook her head and took Francine's hands. She asked her something and Francine answered, taking her over to the bed where Efraim lay sleeping. The old woman dropped Francine's hands and took Efraim's head between her own hands. She talked, mostly to herself and a few comments to the room that had them all spellbound. She laid her palm over the graze from the bullet on Efraim's forehead, closing her eyes and mumbling. Then she turned again to Francine and talked with her, taking the cup of tea and sitting for a chat. She took the brooch from her shawl and gave it to Francine, closing her fingers over Francine's hand. With a nod of her head, she stood up and left as everyone in the room held their breaths.

When she was gone, the room erupted into chatter, everyone at once talking. Amanda leaned over to Francine, asking her what had just happened.

"That was the local Gypsy healer, a wise woman. She came to thank us for saving the mountain." Francine told her.

"But taking Efraim's head in her hands?" Amanda gave a small shudder.

Francine smiled. "It's their custom for the wise woman to come and make the pronouncement of health and long life. And as we are to be married, she also gave us her blessing for happiness and many children."

Amanda grinned; she'd like to see Francine deal with 'many children'! Both women turned at a sound from the bed. Francine leaned over Efraim, laying her hand on his cheek.

"Efraim? Wake up Efraim. Can you hear me?" She leaned over and kissed him, laying her cheek against his.

"Francine?" His voice was faint and scratchy as he lifted a hand to Francine's head to hold her close to him. "Did we do it?"

Francine lifted her head and nodded at him, not trusting her voice to the moment. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her smile was tremulous.

"You've been crying again, Franny?"

Francine laughed, nodding her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Maybe just a little bit, B."

Amanda motioned for Lee to go get the doctor and she went to stand by the door to give the couple some privacy.

Efraim rubbed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "You look like hell, hon." He threaded his fingers in her hair to pull her close enough for him to kiss her.

She nodded in agreement and sighed as his lips touched hers and she leaned closer, giving herself over to him.

"I see our patient is progressing nicely!" Francine quickly moved to the head of the bed to watch as the doctor put the stethoscope on Efraim's chest. He examined his head, flashing his pen light in his eyes and doing a basic neurological profile test on him. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he flashed his penlight in front of Efraim's eyes.

"My head feels like it's been split open. That damn light hurts my eyes."

"That is to be expected. I do not wish to give you pain medication unless the pain in your head becomes unbearable. We do not wish to mask the symptoms."

"No, that sounds like something we should do; let's mask them!"

"You are making a joke! American humor is so dry. The pain will subside; I wish it to do so without the pain medication unless we absolutely must."

He then turned to Francine. "He's doing well, I am happy that he is finally conscious and his greeting to you gives me much reason to believe he will continue to improve. I wish for him to stay at least through tomorrow, perhaps the next day, before he travels. And you, how are you doing? You are looking tired." He took her hand to check her pulse, frowning. "Your pulse is rapid, it is the exhaustion I am sure. Since you are so stubborn and will not leave, I will have a bed brought here for you to sleep. I will be able to keep both of you quiet, which is what is needed. I will check again later, now you both must rest. How do you American's say, doctor's orders! Yes, doctor's orders! I have always wanted to say that! Sleep, both of you. Sleep!"

Francine nodded and thanked the doctor. She sat on the edge of Efraim's bed, taking his hand in hers and holding it to her breast.

"I'm really tired Francine. Why don't you lay down with me until they bring in the bed? You know what? I dreamed you were talking to me about mistletoe and my study. I kept trying to focus on your voice. I swear I could feel you right here beside me."

Francine curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I was. I did talk to you, Efraim, the entire time I was with you. I wanted you to wake up and tell me to be quiet so you could rest."

He squeezed his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Be quiet so we can get some rest."

Francine giggled and snuggled closer and the two lovers fell asleep safe in each other's arms.

Amanda gently removed Francine's boots and pulled the extra blanket at the foot of Efraim's bed over her. She thought that while they may bring in an extra bed, these two were settled for the night where they were.

Lee opened his arms as Amanda walked over to him and Geiger. He hugged her. "I know you're worried about them, but do you want me to take you to the hotel?"

"Well, no, I want to stay here in case Francine or Efraim needs something. I don't want to leave them Lee, I'm sorry." She looked back over her shoulder at Francine and Efraim sleeping soundly. "They won't get Francine out of Efraim's arms tonight, so I'll curl up in the extra bed and take a nap. I'd feel better being here for them."

"Geiger, why don't you go then, I'll stay with Amanda and keep an eye on things here."

"Okay, but call if anything here changes. Oh, what did Billy have to say when you gave him the update?"

"Admiral Beaman is on his way over. I'm so out of the time loop, he may be here already, I just don't know. The Deputy Director of Defense is coming with him; I expect that we'll be visited by an entourage in the morning. Billy said that the DOD was not impressed with the subtle difference of having the laser and knowing where it was. I hate this inter-service crap. So, get some sleep, I'll stay with Amanda and if you'd come back early in the morning, we'll go from there. And do me a favor, will ya? Call Billy and let him know that Beaman came around and the doc is encouraged."

"Sounds good, Lee. Remember. . ."

"I know, we'll call if anything changes, Dave. Goodnight."

Two orderlies wheeled a hospital bed down the hallway. Lee and Amanda watched as Dave moved out of the way, a small smile on his face. "He's laughing at us, Amanda. The man is laughing at us," Lee said; his tone heavy with disgust.

"Maybe just a little bit, sweetheart. He has the hotel to himself and here we are cramming into two very small hospital beds. Dave just sees the humor."

"Well, I wish I did."

They moved out of the way as the orderlies manhandled the bed into the small room. They worked quickly and quietly and left. With a flourish of his arm, Lee ushered Amanda into the room. She quickly checked on Francine and Efraim, both sleeping soundly, so she kicked off her shoes and climbed on the extra bed, settling in for the night. She watched as Lee looked up at the ceiling, threw his arms up in defeat and sat on the side of the bed while he kicked off his shoes. He looked over his shoulder at Amanda, who lay smiling at him. He shook his head and laid down, his body tired and his mind weary.

"Amanda, promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"

"I promise, not a soul Lee. Goodnight sweetheart."

His sigh was the only sound in the room.

Francine awoke feeling terrible. Her head ached; her body was on fire, her throat felt as though it had sandpaper stuffed down it. She opened her eyes to find Efraim gone. She tried to sit up, but was so dizzy she had to hold onto the railing of the hospital bed to keep from reeling. The additional bed the doctor had promised was a few feet from where she was, empty, but someone had obviously slept in it.

"Efraim?" She tried calling out, but her throat was parched and her voice sounded terrible. She grabbed her throat, trying to massage it when the door to the room opened and Efraim flanked by Lee and Amanda giving support, walked in.

"Good morning, beautiful! How are you?" He looked wonderful to her, still pale, but his eyes were sharp. She could see he was stiff from the way he held himself and walked, but she knew he would be fine.

"Terrible. I feel--just awful."

Efraim's face lost its smile and was replaced by concern for Francine. Lee and Amanda helped him to the bed and he sat down beside her, his hands on her face. "You have a fever, you're burning up." Lee sighed and went to find the doctor at Amanda's look.

Francine closed her eyes and leaned into Efraim. "I don't feel good." She complained, sounding like a little girl.

He smiled over her head. "I know you don't hon. Why don't you lie back down, and we'll get the doctor to look you over." He helped her to lie back in the bed, pulling the blankets up. His fingers lingered on the patch sewn onto his sweater bearing his last name; she hadn't taken it off. "Looks good on you," he told her, smiling as she brought her hand up and rubbed the leather tag. "Close your eyes, I'll be right here." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, gently pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I want to go home," she told Efraim, her eyes closed, her face and lips pale. Her breathing was labored and shallow, Efraim raised the head of the bed to ease her breathing.

"I know, honey. I'll take you home as soon as I can, I promise." She nodded and fell into a fitful sleep. Lee came back with a doctor and nurse. Amanda took Lee and they left the room so the doctor could examine Francine.

Lee paced outside the door while Amanda leaned against the wall across from the door. They both looked up as Geiger, Admiral Beaman and the Deputy Director of Defense walked down the hall. Lee cursed under his breath and stopped pacing, Amanda stood up straight, watching the scowls on the men's faces as they approached.

Geiger stopped and rolled his eyes in the direction of the men beside him. "Sir, Admiral, this is Lee Stetson, the agent in charge," and with a nod of his head, "Agent Amanda Stetson."

While hands were shaken, the Admiral got right to the point. "How is John? I had a report from Melrose that he was conscious."

Lee nodded. "That's correct sir, he is conscious, but badly bruised and battered from the gun shot and the fall from the van. The doctor doesn't think there's any neurological damage."

"That's good news. Now where is he?"

"Ah sirs?" Amanda spoke up. "The doctor is with them right now, we're afraid that Miss Desmond is sick and is being examined. She is in Commander Beaman's room," she told them with a nod of her head in the direction of the door.

"Sick?" The Admiral asked; his face one of concern. Amanda knew that Efraim's parents liked Francine, but she was happy to see his concern for herself.

"Francine was drenched from the snow by the time everything was over yesterday sir, and she was chilled to the bone when we got her into the vehicle. But she refused to leave the Commander, sir, and in all the commotion of getting him here and seeing that Quigley was secured, she never changed."

"Stubborn woman," the Admiral said, with a hint of pride in his voice. Lee and Geiger nodded, knowing indeed just how stubborn Francine could be.

The door to Efraim's room opened and the doctor came out. He stopped, taken back by the Admiral's uniform. He looked to Lee and Amanda but the Admiral stepped in.

"I'm John Beaman, you are my son's doctor and you've just examined my future daughter-in-law, how are they doing?"

"Ah. . ." The doctor looked to Amanda who whispered "Admiral Beaman" to the doctor, "Admiral Beaman, your son is recovering nicely, but I am concerned that Miss Desmond may be developing pneumonia. I wish for her to have a series of chest x-rays, and then I will know positively what must be done. But from the chest sounds that I hear, I am sure we are looking at least at severe bronchitis."

"May we see them?" The Admiral asked; concern for his son and Francine evident on his face.

"Of course. Miss Desmond is sleeping and your son is keeping watch. Perhaps you can get him to rest as well." The doctor nodded to everyone and left to make sure his orders were carried out.

Geiger offered to take the Deputy Director to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee, to which he agreed. The Admiral carefully opened the door to the hospital room. Efraim was in a pair of hospital scrubs, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Francine's face with a damp cloth. He looked up when the door opened, gave a quick nod and turned back to Francine.

The Admiral walked over to the bed and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He reached over and lifted Francine's limp hand and kissed the back of it before gently laying it back on the bed.

"She's pretty sick, Dad. The doctor said he's sure it's bronchitis if not pneumonia. She stayed in wet clothes all day yesterday because she wouldn't leave me."

"You would have done the same."

Efraim shrugged; his face one of concentration as he watched his fiancé.

"We're going to get her well and then the two of you will be coming home."

Francine began to cough and call for Efraim. He leaned over her, whispering to her and she fell asleep again. Efraim got up from the bed and rinsed the cloth he had been using to wipe her face with, rung it out and sat down and began again.

"You're moving pretty slow there. How are you feeling today?"

Efraim gave a short laugh, no humor in the sound at all. "I feel like hell, Dad. Worse than that, I think I'm probably gonna live."

His father smiled and his voice was gruff with emotion. "Well, I'll have you know, you scared your mother to tears. I'll appreciate it if you'd be more careful in the future."

Efraim replied with some sarcasm lacing his words. "I'll try to remember that, Dad." He sighed, weariness in the sound. "Tell Mom I'm sorry for causing her to worry."

"You can tell her yourself later when you call her. She however asked me to deliver this." Efraim's father, the Deputy Secretary of the Navy and a full-fledged four-star admiral in full uniform, took his son in his arms and hugged him. He stepped back and nodded at his son, turned and walked to the door. His hand was on the handle when Efraim's voice stopped him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too, son. Take care of our girl there while I go run interference with the Deputy Director."

Efraim nodded and gave his attention over to Francine.

The admiral closed the door, pulled his starched white linen handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes.

"Sir?" Amanda stopped the admiral. "Perhaps I can help with your interference. I have the complete audiotapes of the operation yesterday. I know that you won't have Efraim's insights, but enough perhaps to keep the Deputy happy and busy until Efraim and Francine are feeling better."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Mrs. Stetson."

"Please, sir, call me Amanda."

"Only if you'll call me John. Now tell me Amanda, how does my son look to you today?"

Amanda grimaced. "Well, sir, ah, John, I know he looks pretty bad, but he's much improved from yesterday."

"Improved, you say. How so?"

"Well, for one thing, he's conscious. And he's lucid and he's back to form. He won't let anyone near Francine without him being there. He's pretty protective of her."

"Well that sounds like love, Amanda, doesn't it?"

"It sure does!" Amanda agreed, liking the Admiral more each minute.

"Well then, shall we go stall the secretary? I do like throwing a wrench into the policy works at Defense." He held his arm out for Amanda, which she took. Lee indicated that he would stay with Efraim and Francine should they need anything.

Lee watched his wife and the admiral disappear around the far corner of the hall and he knocked gently on Efraim's door. He opened the door and went into the room. "How's she doing, Beaman?"

"She's sleeping, but not well. Her breathing is short and raspy. She wasn't feeling well before this assignment, she had been losing weight and not sleeping because of the damn wedding plans. Our mothers are driving her crazy. The night all of this went down I hauled her out of her apartment because they had been arguing about hord'oeuvres all day long. Arguments over damn finger food!"

The door opened and an x-ray technician came into the room wheeling a portable x-ray machine. The doctor was with behind him as well as a nurse. The doctor took one look at Efraim and pointed to the extra bed.

"Now," he ordered. "You will not be any good to her if you collapse. I insist that you rest or I will see that you are tranquilized. Mr. Stetson, if you would excuse us for a few minutes, we will do what must be done and then you can see that your friend receives the rest he must have to recover."

"I'll be in the cafeteria, Beaman, I'll be back." Efraim nodded as he climbed in the spare bed. Lee closed the door behind himself as he left.

Francine's condition worsened through the first day and despite the doctor's assurances that she would be on her way to recovery in the morning, Efraim had been beside himself with worry. The doctor had finally ordered a tranquilizer to be administered to Efraim for him to sleep. The admiral, Lee, Amanda, and Geiger had stayed that evening until both Francine and Efraim had fallen asleep. When they returned the next morning, they had stopped dead in the doorway as the Admiral broke into laughter. Efraim had climbed out of bed and into Francine's; the two of them were sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

"I do believe John is more sailor than he likes to let on. He's certainly comfortable in close quarters, the true sign of a Navy man," the Admiral stated with a thumb in the direction of the soundly sleeping couple.

Several days had passed since the morning at Poenari. Quigley had been transferred to a hospital in Bucharest and was scheduled for transportation to the military hospital in Germany and from there he would be returned to the United States.

The Deputy Director of Defense had listened to the tapes of the operation as it had happened and had wanted to interview Efraim at length, but his condition did not warrant the effort it would cost him. The DDOD had warned Efraim that there would be further debriefing in Washington when he returned. Efraim had assured him he would be available as long as it did not interfere with his wedding.

Their hospital stay caused them to miss the arrival of the President and his visit to Bucharest. He had sent a letter to the agents congratulating them on their success in finding the laser and saving the towns on Fargaras Ridge. The admiral had smiled and told Efraim he had nothing to worry about with his wedding plans, that he would fix it with the DOD.

Amanda and Lee headed home the night before Efraim and Francine were to be released from the hospital. Amanda was torn between staying with her friends and going home to her family. Francine had convinced her that they would be fine, and after promises to take care of themselves, Amanda and Lee left for the States.

Francine was still weak from the bronchitis, but was recovering quickly. The doctor announced that he was pleased with her progress when he signed the papers for her release. He suggested that she take time off when she returned home to fully recuperate and he made arrangements for her records to be sent to her personal physician in the States.

The doctor just shook his head when he released Efraim. "Commander, you have been an extremely difficult patient, you do not stay where I put you." Efraim had laughed and apologized for the grief he had caused the hospital staff. The doctor had shaken his hand, wishing him good health and made the same arrangements for his records. He wanted Efraim thoroughly examined when he returned home, and Francine promised to see that he did.

The bus driver and his wife returned to the hospital the morning that Efraim and Francine were released. They brought flowers for Francine, as well as a wreath of flowers which the old woman placed on Francine's head, "For the bride," she told them. Francine warmly hugged the old woman and man and both promised to come back and visit in warmer weather and under happier circumstances.

Leaving the hospital, they walked to the Suburban that Geiger was idling to take them back to Bucharest. Efraim stopped and looked back at the Carpathian Range that rose from the horizon. Francine stood with him, her hand resting on his shoulder as they stood and watched the sunlight play along the ridges.

Efraim exhaled, his breath wreathing above his head in white puffs in the frigid air. He nodded and put his arm around Francine, grinning as she raised an eyebrow to question his thoughts.

"I guess it's always something, Franny."

Efraim helped her in the car, climbing in beside her. Pulling the door shut behind him, Efraim silently hoped they were closing the chapter as well on Dr. Harry Quigley.


	12. More Wedding Warefare

**Chapter 12 More Wedding Warfare**

Geiger drove the Admiral, Francine and Beaman back to Bucharest. The Presidential Suite at the Hilton was still at their disposal; the admiral raised his eyebrows when he heard how long the room had been booked. Geiger had just smiled and told him the Agency was taking care of it.

Admiral John Beaman watched his future daughter-in-law as the elevator rose to the suite at the Hilton. His son stood beside her, his arm around her shoulders. The elevator doors opened, Efraim lifted Francine into his arms and strode down the hallway. Geiger opened the door and Efraim headed straight to the bedroom they had used earlier in the week. He laid Francine on the bed and removed her boots, pulling the blankets over her.

"You should take a hot shower and get some rest."

Efraim turned to see his father standing in the door. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I will Dad, but I want to make sure that Francine is resting easily first."

"Son, she's fine. Look, I'll check in on her every couple of minutes. Take care of yourself so you can take care of her. I'll make it an order if I have to," his father smiled to take the harshness from his words.

Efraim smiled weakly, tired and drained from the ride. "Yes sir," he replied with a half-hearted salute.

Standing in the shower, he let the hot water ease the aches and pains of his weary body. After nearly six days, the pounding in his head was finally receding, but he tired quickly and his strength was easily sapped by walking.

He climbed from the shower; drying his body with one of the fluffy white towels that was a luxury after the thin, threadbare towels at the hospital. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom.

"Feel better, B?"

Efraim looked over at Francine; she was lying on her side watching him. "You are supposed to be asleep."

She smiled at him. "How can I sleep when both you and your father are talking about me as if I'm not here?" She patted the place on the bed beside her, watching as he walked to the door and closed it.

He sat on the bed, easing back on his elbow. "You've been pretty sick, hon, you need to rest."

"I will when you come to bed as well. These bruises are looking better," she traced the outlines of the fading bruises along his ribs with her fingertips. She smiled at his quick intake of air. "As much as I'd like to continue this B, I am exhausted." She motioned with her fingers for him to come closer; she lifted her head to indicate she wanted him to kiss her.

His free hand laced into her hair, pulling her gently to him. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally taking her lips. His kiss was soft and undemanding, a kiss of comfort. He felt her breath as she sighed against his cheek. "I love you, Francine. And I've been really worried about you."

"I love you too, Efraim. I've been really worried about you too."

Efraim woke up and the bed was empty. He looked at his watch; it was 3:30 in the afternoon. He climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of pants and went in search of Francine. He walked barefoot down the hall, pulling a T-shirt over his head. He could hear Francine's voice and she didn't sound happy.

Geiger was nowhere to be found, but his father was in the living room watching television and keeping an eye on Francine. She was in the conference room with the door open. She was coughing between words and from what he could hear, she was discussing wedding plans.

"Dad, how long has she been on the phone?"

The admiral turned around, surprised to find that his son had snuck up on him. "About ten minutes. She had wanted to call her mother to let her know that she was alright, and the next thing I know, she's neck deep into wedding plans and very unhappy. I took her a cup of tea, but she hasn't touched it. You may want to get in there."

"Damn it. We were better off at Poenari." Efraim muttered as he strode to the door, pushing it all the way open and leaning against it. Francine looked up and gave him a silent sigh. He could see her cheeks were flushed with anger. He walked over and took the telephone from her hand.

"Mrs. Desmond? Yes, it's Efraim . . . thank you; I'm doing better . . . that is the nature of the business we're in. I know Francine told you, but she's still recovering from bronchitis and she needs her rest . . . I understand that you want to finalize the hord'oeuvre menu. Let me help you with it, what ever you decide upon by four o'clock in Washington DC today will be fine with us. If it's not finalized by then, there will be no cocktail hour at the reception. All right? Great talking with you. Francine and I will see you in a couple of days." With that, he hung up the telephone. He looked at Francine who was looking at him as though he had grown three heads.

"Efraim! Not again! Do you know what you've done?" She asked him; her voice at a near shout. She started coughing and was unable to stop. Efraim took her in his arms and held the cup of cooling tea to her lips.

"Drink it," he told her, his tone brooking no argument from her. She sipped the tea, her coughing spasms beginning to ease. Efraim put the cup down and held her at arms length. She was crying, trying to wipe away the tears so he wouldn't see them. He pulled her to his chest. "Go ahead and cry, Francine."

"I never cry!" She tried to push him away and walk past him. "I don't want to cry! I'm sick and tired of crying! I've had enough crying," she sobbed at him. He pulled her close and kissed her hair all the while she clung to him crying.

"I'm so tired of all of it Efraim, I really am. Why does it have to be so difficult for two people to get married? I don't want our marriage to start off with the two of us happy that the wedding is over. I want to celebrate! I don't care about cocktails. I don't care about beef or chicken or salmon! What I do care about is us sharing what we've found together with our families and our friends. This has turned it into a three ring circus."

"I know," Efraim sounded forlorn, and Francine chuckled softly at the tone of his voice.

"I don't want to go back to bed. I'm sick and tired of bed," she stuck out her bottom lip to show Efraim she meant business, she wasn't about to have him pushing her around.

"Alright, you can sit on the couch with your feet up."

"You've become very bossy Efraim. I'm not sure I like you like this," Francine pouted as she walked past him into the living room.

"I've always been bossy, Francine and you know it. And you like me just fine like this."

She shot him a look of pure disgust and he laughed at her. She climbed on the couch across from her future father in law, pulling her feet up and under her while crossing her arms over her chest. The admiral looked from her to his son, wondering which one had met their match in the other, and decided it really didn't matter. They each had their hands full with the other one.

Efraim took a seat at the other end of the couch from Francine, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into space. His father tried not to laugh at the picture the two of them made, hard headed and stubborn. But he understood the pressure they were under, he had witnessed it at home with the wedding day coming closer and Efraim and Francine both out of the country.

"May I make a suggestion?" The admiral asked the pair sitting across from him.

"Yes, of course," Francine said.

"I'd rather you didn't, Dad," Efraim said at the same time.

"Why don't you elope?" He was greeted with silence.

"It's two weeks to the wedding, Dad. We can't back out now. Besides, Francine's mother would kill us."

"He's right, she would kill us," Francine looked over at Efraim and gave him a faint smile. He grinned at her and moved up the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close and sneaking a quick kiss.

"Then I suggest the two of you take control of your wedding and lay down some ground rules. Run this the way the two of you would run any other operation."

"God help us," Efraim mumbled, only to be elbowed by Francine.

"Where's some paper? Let's get some paper and get this worked out." The admiral suggested, getting up and looking for a tablet.

"Dad, my laptop is on the table in the dining room, let's just grab that."

"Computers . . . I don't see what the problem is with good ole paper. . . ." His father mumbled as he went in search of Efraim's laptop. Francine giggled as he left the room.

"I'm sorry, hon."

"So am I, B. I'm just so tired," she leaned her head against his shoulder, finding the comfort she desperately needed within his arms.

Efraim pulled his arm from around Francine's shoulder as his father handed him his computer. Francine peered over his shoulder and watched as he typed 'F & B's Big Adventure' on the screen. She laughed and closed her eyes, easing herself into the cushioned softness of the couch.

"Alright, what do we do next?" Efraim asked.

"Well, now that you've titled it, everything," Francine remarked sarcastically with a wave of her hand.

"The date is set. The church and hotel are booked. You have your dress, right?"

"Yes, all that is taken care of; although Efraim has not chosen a tuxedo," Francine said with a roll of her head and a look at Efraim that spoke volumes.

"No one could make up their minds what they wanted me to wear. I tried on so many I was beginning to think I should just wear my uniform."

"What's wrong with wearing your uniform, son?" His father wanted to know.

"Nothing, except I'm in the reserves, Dad."

"No, you are on active duty in the Navy at this time."

"What are you saying?"

"What time is the wedding again?"

"The ceremony is at five in the evening and the reception is at seven." Francine supplied.

"Wear your dress mess uniform."

Efraim pressed his lips together as he looked at Francine and raised an eyebrow in question. Her eyes were wide as she thought it over and then she smiled. Efraim felt a weight lift from him all because she had smiled at him. He smiled back, kissed her nose and looked at his dad, who was looking pretty smug.

"Dad, that's exactly what I'll do. Thanks!"

The admiral chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Okay! There's nothing to this wedding stuff! What's next?"

"Menu."

"Where's the reception?"

"The National Museum of Women in the Arts on New York Avenue," Francine replied. "It's the only place that will hold the amount of people who have been invited and responded."

"That's three hundred people, Dad."

"Do they have a standard menu?"

"Yes, but that's the problem! Everyone wants something special! This one doesn't eat meat, that one doesn't eat beef, another is one type of vegetarian and then someone else is allergic to something. My mother has been crafting a menu for each person to accommodate their personal tastes. We have tried to tell her that this is a wedding reception not a restaurant!" Francine's eyes darkened and she bit her lip in anger. Efraim raised an eyebrow at his father as if to tell him, _See what you've done now?_

"Francine, this is your day, yours and my son's. It is not for the benefit of those people who are coming to share in your celebration. What do you want?"

"I want to elope," came her exasperated reply.

"I said that a week ago!" Efraim complained.

"Efraim, I'm . . ."

"Children, children," yelled the admiral. "Look, you can't elope at this date. Let's take control of this now."

Working together, they pulled together the pieces of their wedding, Efraim inputting the information into his laptop as Francine and his father worked the angles. With a flourish, Efraim hit the 'save' button, and leaned back into the couch. Checking the grand clock that stood in the room, he was surprised to see that little over an hour had passed since they had begun.

Francine's eyes followed Efraim's to the clock. She flashed a wide smile at her future father-in-law. "You've done this before, haven't you admiral?" Francine asked, awe and admiration in her voice.

"I haven't gotten to where I am in the Navy without learning how to compromise and work through an obstacle. And Francine, you're going to marry my son in two weeks time, do you think you could call me Dad, or John if you're not comfortable with that?"

Francine climbed off the couch and hugged her future father-in-law. "I would like that very much Dad, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him, linking her arm with his and winking at Efraim.

"I'll fax this to the museum and a send copy to both of our mothers. We still have time before we get back to the States, so hopefully they will have cooled down by the time we see them!"

"Don't count on it, son, but I'll take care of your mother for you. I'll talk to yours as well, Francine. This is a time for you to celebrate what you have found together, not find reasons to argue, especially over food."

"Thanks, Dad." Francine hugged the admiral and went to sit next to Efraim. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now, you need to rest." He told her. "No more worries about this stuff, okay?"

"Alright B, I'll go rest. Not long though, I'm getting hungry."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, you haven't been eating. Not good for you," Efraim scolded her. She patted him on the cheek and went to their bedroom. Standing, Efraim headed for the office Francine had been using earlier. When he had finished faxing the menu to their mothers, he returned to the living room, sat on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and feet on the table. His father laughed at him and matched his position.

"Thanks, Dad. This has been driving us crazy."

His father nodded. "I'll see to it that your orders allow you your honeymoon. The Department of Defense is going to want to keep you active until they get that van out of the lake. Son, why in the world did you drive it into the lake? Do you know how deep that water is there? And what if it had blown? The dam could have gone."

Efraim sighed. "Dad, the laser was electric; there were no gases or mixtures that could have continued to react to cause an explosion. And the unit was water cooled. It was past critical, there was no way to reverse it and I was out of time. I did what I had to do to save the dam. And I'll say one thing; Quigley had the unit bolted down tight. So if nothing untoward happened on the way down, it should be intact. If not, I guess I'll be in the brig."

"You like to joke about that," his father remarked; his tone censoring.

"I'm just stating a fact, Dad. If after being nearly blown up and shot, someone can give me an alternative decision to the one I made; with thirty seconds to spare I might add, then I will certainly bow to their far superior judgment. In my opinion, there was no other option. And in my opinion, there is no one else besides Quigley who could have made the right choice besides me."

The admiral laughed outright at Efraim's arrogant statement. "You are right, you know. Safety of the community takes precedence regardless of what Foggy Bottom will say. The President made a big deal of the work the five of you did, so in spite of what the suits say, you will be taken care of."

"I just want to do my job, Dad."

"I know you do son, and you do your job very well. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Efraim sighed, his mind as weary and battle worn as his body. "I think I'm gonna shut my eyes again. This seems to have taken more out of me than I thought it would." As he rose from the couch, the phone rang. He paused, knowing it was either his mother or Francine's; all in a tizzy over the fax he had just sent.

"I'll get it," the admiral said. "It's probably your mother; I'll take care of it. We'll look on this as a bonding experience for her and Francine's mother. They'll have to commiserate with one another."

"Mom doesn't understand that overcoming obstacles concept, does she?" Efraim asked his father as he went into the study.

"Where do you think I learned it?" His father asked as he closed the door after giving his son a wink.

WIth a stop in Germany for a thorough examination by the military neurologists for Efraim and a check on Francine's recovery, they were cleared to return to the States.

Francine had watched as Efraim moved in the world of the military, surprised by the change she saw in his demeanor. He was in uniform and was treated according to his rank. He easily saluted and returned salutes as he walked through the hallways. She had always thought Efraim had an expressive face, at least she was able to read it, but in uniform it was as though a mask had slipped down over his features. Only when he looked or talked with her did she see the Efraim she knew.

She watched as Efraim and his father came down the hallway of the hospital to the waiting room where she had been sitting. She watched as the women covertly looked at Efraim in his uniform. She smiled; he certainly looked good in uniform. The two men walked up to her, their hats under their arms.

"What are you smiling at, Francine?" Efraim asked her as he held out his hand for her.

She took his hand and stood up. "You, B, just watching the women admire my fiancé."

He smiled at her and winked. "Geiger should be picking us up downstairs and taking us to the base, we have visitor's quarters for the night. We leave early tomorrow for Andrews."

They walked through the halls to the front entrance of the hospital. They signed out and went into the late afternoon sunshine. Geiger was at the curb with a military vehicle to return them to the base.

The admiral had asked to visit with some of the troops stationed at the base as well as address the NATO Conference that was headquartered at Ramstein. The admiral asked if Efraim, Francine and Geiger had wanted to accompany him. Geiger begged off, but Francine was interested as was Efraim. They enjoyed the visit with the troops that had congregated. Someone had even brought a bouquet of flowers which were presented to Francine, who was surprised and touched by the gesture.

They were scheduled to have dinner with the NATO Delegation. Francine was surprised to see Efraim reading files in the car on the way over to NATO Headquarters.

"What are you reading, Efraim?" Francine asked as she picked up one of the files beside him.

"This is information on the agenda for the discussion this evening. If Dad needs back-up, he has it here," Efraim tapped his forehead and smiled. He went back to reading the files.

"Isn't there usually an aide that does this?" Francine wanted to know.

"Yeah, but Dad traveled alone, so, I'm it tonight. I've done it before and this is my area of expertise," he answered without looking up.

Francine nodded and sat back in the seat. She looked at father and son, reading files and making notes along the edges. She took another file, the one that Efraim had just discarded and read through it. She asked several questions, bringing a grin to Efraim's face when his father stated how impressed he was with her grasp of the changing military situation.

"Why aren't you in the military Francine? I could certainly use you in my office," the admiral told her, smiling as he looked over the change in the file.

"Well Dad, in a few weeks you can have all my advice for free on the family plan," she tartly replied, earning her a bark of laughter from the admiral and a chuckle from Efraim. He had sat quietly watching her; he was filled with pride as she made the changes in the policy files. Catching her eye, he handed her the next file and raised an eyebrow at her. She took it with a big grin and delved into the papers inside.

The car pulled up in front of NATO Headquarters. The door was opened for them befitting the Admiral's status. As they headed for the door, Francine was stopped by a Marine corporal.

"Ma'am, the session tonight is off limits to civilians. I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to enter."

Francine looked at Efraim, surprised that she had been stopped. "Show them your ID, Francine. That will get you through." Efraim told her.

"I'm not a civilian, Corporal; here are my clearances and identification." She handed them to the Corporal whose eyes became as large as saucers. He handed her papers back to her and stepped aside, saluting her smartly to the amusement of Efraim and his father.

The evening had gone quickly. Francine enjoyed herself immensely; the admiral had asked her for several clarifications of terms that were being used. He had also relied on Efraim for his understanding of the changing face of Europe.

"Well, I'd say we made a damn good team in there, if you ask me!" Efraim said.

His father rubbed his hands together. "That was the most fun I've had at one of these in ages. Did you see the French delegation fall over themselves to back out of that one stipulation? The two of you were brilliant in there. It was as if you could read one another's minds!"

"We're a team Dad, that's why," Efraim hugged Francine again, who smiled and closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in his arms. The driver all too quickly pulled up in front of the base guest quarters. The driver got out and opened the door for Francine.

The admiral climbed out with Francine and Efraim, he gave Francine a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for all your help tonight, my dear. I'll see you in the morning. I'll have the driver take me to the guest officers quarters then come back for you, son. Goodnight Francine."

"Thanks Dad, goodnight," they both said and waved. Efraim took Francine's arm and walked her to her quarters for the night. "I'm sorry I can't stay; regulations."

"I know," Francine sighed. "It's just tonight. We'll be home tomorrow night."

Efraim opened her door and walked in, checking the rooms and turning on lights out of habit. He walked over to Francine and took her in his arms, kissing her to let her know just how much he would miss staying with her that night. They both were breathing heavily when Efraim lifted his head.

"I have to go." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to him.

"Good night, B," Francine let her body mold to his and she smiled when he groaned at the contact.

"I'll get you for that, Francine," he warned her.

Francine giggled at him as she closed the door. "I'm counting on that B, I really am!"

The admiral had his limousine drop Efraim and Francine off at Efraim's apartment. Efraim pushed open his door and pulled their luggage inside. Francine had gone to the couch and kicked off her shoes and sat down, tucking her feet underneath her. Efraim came and sat beside her, putting his feet up on his coffee table then taking Francine in his arms.

"Glad to be home, Francine?"

"Yes, I didn't sleep well without you last night."

"Me either. Stay here tonight?" He asked her, nibbling her ear and kissing her throat. She sighed and turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, pulling his head to hers and kissing him.

"Yes, I'm staying here, Efraim. You know, I told you when you were unconscious that I was moving in here after we were married, if you agree."

"I remember that! You told me you knew exactly where you wanted to put your grandfather's letter in my study. I thought I was dreaming. When do we start moving you in here--tonight?"

"Tonight is fine! We can start with what I have here!" She laughed, he was so eager. She loved that about him, how simple things made him happy.

"You can share my bedroom." He told her with a big silly grin on his face. "I can show you all the special things that happen inside my bedroom!"

"Oh you can, can you? Do these special things happen often?" She asked, laughing.

"Only with you, hon! Come on, let's get something to eat. I want to unplug the phone before my mother calls. I have to be at Bethesda at 0700 tomorrow."

"That's awfully early, Efraim."

"I'm in the Navy; everything is early in the Navy."

"How long will you remain active? Do you know? Did your Dad say anything to you about it?" She sounded worried, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be worried about anything else.

"Dad says they'll keep me active until they can raise the van and get the laser. I'm assigned to the Agency, so not too much will change for us at work. I will probably have to go back to Romania in the spring when recovery and salvage begins. I won't be sent on any cruises if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not sure what I'm worried about, B. This has all happened so quickly."

"Do you want to postpone the wedding?" His voice was soft and he was watching her closely.

"No! No, Efraim. That's not what I'm saying, not at all. I want to marry you. I will marry you if I have to hunt you down and drag you to a justice of the peace." She reached over and took his hands, bringing them to her lips. "I've just realized how much I would miss you if you were to get called away. I would miss a part of myself, the best part of myself. Do you understand?"

Efraim lifted her chin so he could look into he eyes. He nodded his head so she knew he had heard her and understood what she had said to him. He leaned over and kissed her softly, inhaling the soft, sweet scent that was Francine. "Come on, let's get something to eat and take it easy tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough for everything else."


	13. Name The Day

**Chapter 13 Name The Day**

Efraim had made arrangements to meet Francine at the Agency after he was finished with exams at Bethesda Naval Hospital. The Navy doctor had looked over his records from Romania and Germany, did a cursory neurological examination and put him on light duty for another week.

Efraim took the elevator down to the intelligence level. He smiled to himself at the double take the guards were taking at him. They hurriedly saluted, which he returned and walked into the bullpen. The room became silent as he walked through and walked into his office. He set his hat on his desk and was going to sit down when he heard Billy yell for him.

"Beaman! My office now!"

Efraim walked across the bullpen and went into Billy's office. Francine was sitting across from Billy at his desk, Amanda next to her and Lee pacing behind them.

"So nice that you could join us, Beaman. Why didn't you check in last night?"

"Gee, nice to see you again too, Billy. Fine, I'm fine, the doctor says there is no damage and I'm on light duty for another week."

"Stop with the sarcasm, Efraim. Why didn't you report in?"

"Because I had been in the air for two damn days. I had a nine hour flight from Ramstein to Andrews and an eight hour flight the evening before from Bucharest to Germany. I was x-rayed and CAT scanned; poked and prodded and I was tired. And before all of that, I was shot, battered and bruised. On top of all of that, I have two insane mother's breathing down my neck about finger food for my wedding. Believe me; nothing you can say right now will top any of that. I wanted to sit in my own house in peace and quiet. I wanted to eat at my own table and sleep in my own bed"

"Would you mind then, Beaman, sitting down and giving me your report?"

"I'd be happy to Billy."

"Then sit!"

Efraim sat on the couch behind Francine. He remembered he was in uniform and sat up straight. Billy asked his questions and Efraim answered them. Francine added an insight here and there, but basically, this was Efraim's show. After a couple of hours of debriefing, Billy seemed satisfied with what he had gotten. He kicked the agents out of his office, telling them to close the door behind them.

"He was getting chewed out something fierce last week by Smyth," Lee told them as they walked out of the bullpen. "Smyth was furious that the laser was lost."

"The laser isn't lost; it's just not accessible at this point in time. It's a leap in technology, but the optics aren't right and there isn't any way you're going to get the firepower at distance that Quigley was claiming."

"What about those trees on the mountain?" Amanda asked, remembering the two blasts they had lived through.

"Under a mile, Amanda. Even those on the far ridge were less than two miles. I don't know what would have happened had he tried for the Fargaras Ridge that day. All I know is the storage for that distance overheated the circuitry and caused the unit to overload," Efraim answered Amanda, but kept glancing at Francine, who had been unusually quiet that morning.

"We're going to be up to our necks in this case until Defense recovers that van or we find Quigley's research," Lee observed with a look at Efraim.

Efraim nodded his agreement. "Look, I have to find out when my debriefing is scheduled at the Pentagon. Then Francine and I have some things to take care of, we'll be out of the office. Lee, you can reach me on my cell phone, all right?"

"Running?"

"As fast and as far as I can; Francine, let's go." He took her arm and headed for his office.

"I just can't leave Efraim. I've been gone almost two weeks; there are things that I need to do!" She planted her feet when he let go of her arm to pick up his hat off of his desk. He set it on his head and smiled at her and she sighed.

"Come on, Franny. Let's go." He took her arm and directed her to her office. He helped her with her coat and pulled her to the elevators. He put on his own coat and buttoned it as they waited for the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Francine asked him.

"We are going for a ride."

"Efraim, I don't have time for this."

"Come on, go with me."

She sighed, nodding resignedly as she stepped into the elevator with Efraim. Francine watched Efraim as he stared at the floor indicators as they flashed. Linking her arm with his, they walked out of the elevator and over to Efraim's car.

The sun in DC was bright that day, but the wind was bitingly cold for early December. Francine pulled her gloves out of her pockets and put them on. Efraim drove to Maryland, heading towards Annapolis. He pulled up to the gates, showed his ID and was saluted through. He maneuvered around the campus, parking at the edge of the Chesapeake Bay.

Efraim stepped out of the car and stood watching the wind whip the waves into white caps. He pulled the collar of his wool coat up around his ears and thrust his hands into his pockets. Francine climbed out of the car and came to stand by him. He put his arm around her and she burrowed into his side trying to block the wind and find warmth.

"Efraim," she asked him, her teeth chattering in the cold. "Why are we here?"

"It's beautiful here, don't you think? I used to come here when I was in the academy to think and find some perspective. Do you know that if the Greeks had understood atmospheric heating and cooling and the role the oceans played in our weather, Zeus would have ruled from the seas or Poseidon would have been the ruler of the gods. I was always amazed that the water could make its presence known in such spectacular ways. We think all of this," he gestured to the buildings, bare trees and concrete of the naval academy, "Is permanent because of the importance we attach to it. But the water can and will slowly erode all of this over time. We think we're permanent, and we're not."

"I'm not following you, B. And can you hurry; I'm freezing here standing in the wind."

"The laser isn't important. It is to the minds that run things, but in the long run, it isn't important. Do you want to know what's important to me?"

Francine nodded; her face in the V of his coat where it was warm.

"You are important to me. The love I have for you, the home we will create together, the family we will be and hopefully build. The work we do is important, for a time, but in the long run it really isn't. But you and I, we'll be important to each other for the rest of our lives. I refuse to let my job dictate my life any longer. You come first."

"Oh, Efraim."

With his arm around her shoulders, they walked back to the car. The heat blew from the vents and Francine warmed her hands over them. "Efraim, I've never seen you this introspective before. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just trying to find perspective in all of this. It's going to be a rough week with debriefings and then the wedding. I just want to have it straight in my mind what is really important in all of this. That's you and me. That's all."

Francine nodded, watching the waves hit the sea wall. She hadn't noticed the chips and cracks in the wall, but as she watched the water drain through them, she understood what Efraim was saying.

"Let's go home, Francine. I'm really tired."

"You still need time to recuperate." She told him, seeing the fatigue and stress around his eyes and mouth. She leaned over and stroked the side of his face with her hand. He took her hand in his, kissed her palm and held it to his cheek. She smiled at him, her heart full of love for him. "Come on B, let's go get some sleep. The world can wait awhile."

They went home and Efraim changed into sweats and went to sit on the couch. Francine changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt and she swiped one of Efraim's academy sweatshirts. Efraim fell asleep on the couch and Francine pulled out his laptop and connected to her computer at work. She checked her mail, finding a message by Leatherneck telling her that Dr. Smyth was on the warpath and looking for both her and Efraim. She told him to keep their whereabouts quiet, that Efraim was exhausted and needed to rest. She did the preliminaries on security for several large scale functions that would be taking place after they returned from their honeymoon and sent them to Amanda for her to get started on them while she was gone.

Efraim slept through lunch so Francine made herself a sandwich. She marveled that Efraim always had something to eat in the house, while Francine was lucky if she could find a piece of chocolate stuck away in the cupboards. She made a pot of coffee and carried the sandwich and cup of coffee to where she was working. Billy had sent her an email demanding to know where they had gone and she replied that she was working from home._ Let them run in circles for awhile without us,_ she thought to herself. She checked again on Efraim and went to find an extra blanket to cover him with. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and went back to work at the laptop.

Francine was translating some documents when Efraim woke up. It was late afternoon, almost 4:30 when he wandered into the dining room. Francine looked up at him over her glasses and smiled, he looked like a little boy, disoriented and lost.

"Hey B, did you have a good nap?"

He sat down beside her and put his head on his hands and watched her. "I feel like I've been sleeping for days. What time is it?"

"It's 4:30."

"Oh jeez, I wasted the entire day! I'm sorry, hon! Why did you let me sleep?"

"Because you needed to rest, and I'm going to make sure that you get the rest you need so I can keep you up all hours of the day and night on our honeymoon!"

He laughed at her statement, knowing she probably wasn't kidding. "What have you been working on?" He nodded at the laptop she had in front of her.

"I took care of my mail; I did the preliminaries on security for those large luncheons and dinners at the end of January. And I'm just translating some documents right now. And Leatherneck sent out a warning that Dr. Smyth was on the warpath and I gave Billy a piece of my mind. So all in all, a normal day, only quieter. Are you hungry B? I just made a fresh pot of coffee and I could make you a sandwich if you'd like?"

"Thanks, I would like that." He watched as she got up and went into the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to set it to rights. He hadn't been this tired in a long time, not even after he had been shot in Los Angeles. _Maybe the doctor is right and I should take extra time off__,_ he thought. He knew with the wedding coming up, there was a lot of work to get finished. He sighed and then jumped as he heard a knocking on the front door.

He answered the door and Dr. Smyth strode in on a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Bad form Beaman, you and the blushing bride to be pulling a disappearing act. I've been looking all over town for the two of you and I don't like to waste the shoe leather. Mind explaining your hasty exit this morning?"

"Hello to you too, Dr. Smyth. I'm on limited duty and was tired. I came home to sleep."

"Sleep? I needed a briefing from you."

"Sir, my orders are to report tomorrow at 1100 at the Pentagon for a joint briefing with the military, the NSA and the Agency."

"Yes, but I want information now Beaman, not the same drivel you're going to give those hacks mañana," Smyth sat down on the couch, held up the end of the blanket that had covered Efraim, and blew smoke at it. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and continued to puff away. Efraim walked over, took the cigarette out of the holder and dropped it in the half full glass of water that was on the coffee table. He pulled the coffee table away from the couch so Smyth's feet dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"This is my home Dr. Smyth, and I expect guests in my home to observe basic manners. I'm not intimidated by you. You may be able to get everyone else to jump through hoops with your verbal skills, but frankly, I find it boring. As for the information I will be giving at the briefing tomorrow, I will give absolutely everything that I heard, saw, felt, think and know about the operation as a whole and the laser in particular. I will not hold out any special pieces of information for you, there are none to withhold."

"I don't think you appreciate the position you are in."

"I'm a Commander in the United States Navy with orders directly from the President of The United States."

"And when you're released?"

"Dr. Smyth, if you feel it necessary to threaten me, you are barking up the wrong tree."

"And the blushing bride; what about her? She takes orders from me."

"Not if you continue to threaten and harass us, I won't," Francine came out from the kitchen, placing her hand on Efraim's arm to offer her support. "You'll get our briefing in the morning. If I'm no longer employed by the Agency, I'm sure the NSA or the Pentagon would be willing to employ me."

"So it's true then?" Smyth stood up and looked at Efraim and Francine standing side by side in front of him.

"What's true?" Efraim asked.

"Another Stetson and Stetson; what will I have with you, Beaman and Beaman?"

"That's exactly what you would have had," Francine told Smyth, still stinging from his threat to fire them.

"Would have had? Desmond, are you telling me you actually believed I would relieve either of you from your duties?"

"Yes, that's what she's telling you Dr. Smyth."

"Surely the two of you know it's unwise to make major changes after experiencing trauma or a major life change. And the two of you marrying is about as major a life change as can be made. Heed my advice children; sit tight. In light of the strain of the last operation, I suggest you take the remaining time up to your wedding off to give the two of you a chance to fully recover. And I expect both of you back to work when you return from your honeymoon. Am I making myself clear?"

"As clear as usual, Dr. Smyth." Efraim replied, not without a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Good. Then I'll see the two of you at the Pentagon tomorrow. I'll let myself out. Commander, Desmond." Efraim and Francine watched as Dr. Smyth turned and walked to the door. He stopped and pulled his empty cigarette holder from his mouth, gave Efraim a telling look, and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Efraim asked; his head spinning.

"I'm not sure, but I think we just made Dr. Smyth climb down from his high horse."

"How did that happen?" He asked as he sat down on the couch where Dr. Smyth had just been. "One moment I'm being threatened with our jobs and the next thing I know we have the next week and a half off plus our honeymoon."

"We stood up to him B. Lee always said when push came to shove; Smyth would fold if he was holding a losing hand."

"Who gets to call Billy and tell him the good news?" Efraim asked her.

"Why don't we let Smyth do the job for us? We'll hear from Billy after that. You still hungry B?"

"I'm starved! Is my sandwich ready?"

"Yep, better eat it; it could be the last thing I ever make for you."

"Don't count on that, hon," he kissed her and sat down to eat.


	14. Here Comes The Bride

**Chapter 14 Here Comes The Bride**

Efraim and Francine put the unexpected time off to good use. Their briefing at the Pentagon took the better part of an entire day, and they both were told to expect to return to Romania when spring came and it came time to pull the van out of the reservoir. Billy had not given them too hard of a time over their additional time off, he had just wanted to know what they had said to Dr. Smyth to get the additional time, and didn't believe them when they told him what had happened. Billy had insisted that Efraim must have bugged Smyth's office to dig something up on him. Francine had thrown her hands up in the air and stomped out of Billy's office, disgusted that he would say such a thing about Efraim. Efraim had smiled and thanked Billy for the idea.

Francine managed to get her hair fixed, although Efraim told her he had gotten used to her as a red head. She had the final fittings on her dress and was satisfied. Efraim hunted out his dress mess uniform and sent it out to be cleaned. He polished his medals and shoes, explaining what each medal was and why he had been awarded it as Francine she sat and watched him.

Efraim's sister and brother-in-law had been living in the Beaman family townhouse in Georgetown. It was a historic home on the National Register, passed down throughout the Beaman family since it had been built in the early 18th century. As the eldest in his family, it was Efraim's home, but he had always kept his apartment, not wanting to live in the townhouse until he married. His brothers and sister had all had a turn living there over the years, and now with Efraim getting married and his sister and brother-in-law buying a home of their own, the townhouse was available for Efraim and Francine. Efraim's family had promised to move the soon-to-be-newlyweds into the townhouse while they were on their honeymoon.

The day of the rehearsal came and went smoothly. Billy, Lee, Dave Geiger and Chip Higgins, Efraim's Naval Academy roommate stood beside Efraim. Amanda, Efraim's sister Lucy, Sarah, a college roommate of Francine's, and Carole Higgins were Francine's attendants.

The Admiral and Mrs. Beaman had booked the St. Regis Hotel for the rehearsal dinner. The evening was festive, with everyone laughing and telling stories about Efraim and Francine; Efraim finishing off the stories with how Francine's earring had gotten stuck to his sweater and her saying that she had been hooked since that day. Efraim had given Francine a diamond bracelet for his wedding gift to her; it sparkled and caught the light as he put it on her wrist and as she wrapped her arms around his neck to thank him. Francine had given Efraim a new Rolex watch, engraved with their initials and a message in Morse Code. Efraim had looked at the inscription, his eyebrows rising and laughed. Catching a widely grinning Francine in his arms, he whispered in her ear. The wedding party laughed uproariously as they watched Francine turn a deep crimson.

She was to spend her last night alone in her apartment that night. Efraim drove her home, not wanting to say goodnight. He held her tightly at the door, not wanting to let her go. "I'm afraid if I let go of you, I'll wake up tomorrow and find that I've been dreaming all of this."

She had laughed softly. "I confess I've been thinking the same thing. It's real Efraim. Tomorrow at this time, I'll be your wife. I promise I'll be at the church tomorrow, nothing will keep me away."

"You had better be or I will hunt you down and drag you to a justice of the peace!"

She smiled as she remembered that she had said those very same words to him not long ago. He had kissed her goodnight, passion leaping between the two of them. It was all he could do to turn and walk away from her that night.

The morning of the wedding dawned clear and sunny although the temperature had taken a decided downturn. Efraim woke with a start, reached over and grabbed his new watch off the nightstand; it was 7:30 the morning of his wedding. He grinned and grabbed the phone, hitting the speed dial for Francine. He flopped onto his back and put his one arm under his head while he waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She sounded sleepy, as though he had woken her up. He smiled thinking how he would have liked to have woken her up. "Hello?" She said again.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you today?"

"Still asleep, B. What time is it?" She asked; her voice sultry with sleep.

"0730--time to rise and shine!"

"I'm going to kill you! We aren't even married yet and I'm going to kill you! I'm going back to sleep Efraim, for at least two more hours."

"I love you Francine. I wanted to tell you that first thing this morning and the first thing every morning for the rest of our lives."

"Oh B, just when I think I can finally get good and mad at you, you say something like that and I just melt." She sighed, trying not to laugh; he needed no encouragement from her.

"There's melting going on and I'm across town? Damn!"

"You're bad, B."

"Very much so, soon to be Mrs. B," he smiled as she laughed.

"I like it. Mrs. B. Suits me, you think?"

"Everything about me suits you, Franny!"

"Arrogant . . ."

"Yep, I am. And I'm all yours! Look, we have a date this evening. Don't be late, alright?"

"I won't be Efraim. I promise. Don't let Lee try to talk you out of this, okay?"

"He won't. He thinks you deserve me!" He laughed as she said a few less than complimentary things about Lee. "Look, I'll be the guy first in line, looking devastatingly handsome in the naval uniform, don't mess me up with Chip or you'll have to deal with Carole."

"Not a problem. I'll be the one in the white gown with the big bouquet of flowers walking up the aisle towards you."

"I can't wait to see you, Francine. Look, go back to sleep okay. I'll keep you up late tonight."

"Promise?" She asked; her voice breathless.

"Yeah, I promise. I love you Francine. I want you to know that."

"I love you Efraim. I want you to know that, too."

He could hear the smile in her voice and he grinned at the thought of making the woman he was in love with smile on her wedding day. "See you at five this afternoon. Later, okay?"

"Later B," she hung up the phone and held her pillow to her face. She was getting married today. She was marrying Efraim Beaman today. Francine giggled into the pillow and rolled over on her side, hugging the pillow to her. She sighed, looked at her engagement ring and thought about the man who would soon be her husband. She fell back to sleep with a smile on her face and her heart light, all because the man she loved had called her.

Efraim, Billy, Lee, Geiger and Chip and walked out of the Pastor's office and into the sanctuary of the church. The light streamed through the windows, casting a golden glow over the entire congregation gathered within the old walls. Efraim stopped and turned to Billy, his boss, the man who had put him and Francine together, and he shook his hand. Chip gave him a slap on the back and adjusted Efraim's ribbons on his dress uniform and stepped back. Geiger told him there was still time to run for his life; Billy gave Geiger a dirty look. Lee stuck out his hand, shaking Efraim's.

"Thanks, for everything. Without you, we wouldn't be here today." Efraim said to the men who stood with him.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Beaman. We're glad we were there. You ready? Nervous?"

"No, I've been waiting for this day for years." The men all smiled at Efraim as they watched as the naval honor guard filed along the back wall of the church.

It was time.

The organist began to play, Efraim watched as his mother then Francine's were escorted to their seats. Carol, Francine's college friend Sarah, Lucy and Amanda, bridesmaids and matron of honor were next. The music changed and Francine appeared at the entrance to the sanctuary. She was elegant, slim, and almost ethereal in a cream sheath gown. Her hair was softly upswept, adorned with orange blossoms, and she wore no vale. Efraim felt his chest tighten at the beautiful woman walking towards him, the woman who would soon be his wife.

She had chosen to walk up the aisle by herself. There had been a final argument with her mother to have someone, anyone walk her up the aisle for traditions sake, but she had refused. Francine had stated she needed no one to give her to Efraim; she gave herself freely to him.

Francine walked halfway up the aisle and Efraim could see the shaking of the white tulips, roses and orange blossoms she carried. He walked to her, meeting her midway and offered her his hand. Her eyes sparkled and dimples flashed as she placed her hand on his arm and walked the remainder of the way with the man she loved, this man who was her partner, the man she had chosen to share her life with.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Commander John Efraim Beaman, Jr. and Francine Catherine Caroline Desmond in the bonds of holy matrimony. . .

"Commander, you may now kiss your bride." Efraim looked at Francine, love shining from him for this woman who had haunted his days and nights for years. With his thumb, he brushed away the tear that fell from her eye as he leaned down to finally kiss his wife. Lee discreetly coughed to get their attention. Efraim offered his arm to Francine and they walked out of the church. The traditional Naval Honor Guard was waiting to honor Francine, swords raised, blades up. Chip announced the happy couple.

"It is my honor to present Commander and Mrs. John Efraim Beaman Jr." Francine received the traditional naval welcome of a slap across the backside with the broad side of the sword. She raised her eyebrows to Efraim who grinned.

"Welcome to the Navy, Mrs. Beaman!" He laughed at the look on her face which promised retribution.

Pictures and the ride to the reception were a blur to Francine. She smiled and posed and was kissed and smiled some more, all the while holding tightly to her husbands arm. She knew they had eaten and toasted and been toasted. The evening was full of laughter and joy for them both.

Amanda came to tell them it was time for their first dance together as husband and wife, her brown eyes full of laughter. She shared a conspiratorial wink with Efraim and walked back to her seat. Efraim stood up and held out his hand to Francine who gave him an odd look; wondering what he was up to.

Lee had leaned over to Billy as they watched the couple walk out onto the floor. "Happy with how things turned out, Billy?"

Billy smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lee, I believe I am. They certainly are happy."

"You realize what it's going to be like with the two of them, don't you?"

"What, two Beaman's?" Billy laughed; the booming sound drawing looks from those around him. "I hadn't thought about it, but for the happiness I see there, I'll live with two Beaman's."

Lee laughed, and gave his friend and boss a thump on the shoulder. "I promise to remind you of that the first time that you get tag-teamed by the Beaman's!"

As Francine and Efraim walked to the dance floor, everyone stood, lifting small bouquets of mistletoe. Francine laughed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. She could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"I finally caught you and now I get to kiss you under the mistletoe, my love." And he did so to the laughter and applause from those around them.

"You wanted a Christmas wedding just so you could kiss me under the mistletoe? Oh, Efraim!"

"Remember the Christmas party in 86? I thought you would never talk to me after that night. But somehow providence smiled on me and here we are. So, I wanted to tell you at this Christmas party that I love you, Francine, and I'll do my damndest to make you happy every day of your life from this moment on."

"Oh Efraim, are you going to let good mistletoe go to waste?" He laughed and kissed his wife, only stopping when he heard the tinkling of silver on crystal.

Their flight to the South Pacific was leaving early the next evening and Efraim had booked The Regent Room at the Swann House on DuPont Circle for the night. Finally, he leaned over to Francine and suggested they leave. Her bright smile went through him like a jolt; he wanted to start his life with this woman who was now his wife. He stood, lifting his glass and he watched as their family and friends lifted their own glasses.

"To all of you, our family and friends, go our deepest thanks for sharing this day with Francine and I, we both thank you!" Francine stood and lifted her glass and drank with her husband to those who were the most important in their lives.

"A toast to my beautiful wife, the love of my life; to Francine Beaman!" At the answering toast, glasses clinked. "And now, Francine and I will say thank you and goodnight!" Efraim put his glass down, took his wife's glass and set it next to his. He looked into her eyes, bright blue, shining with love. He lifted her into his arms and walked out to the wild whoops and cheers of their friends. Placing Francine on the seat in the limo, he climbed in next to her. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionate abandon.

"Are you ready to go, Commander Beaman?"

Efraim lightly touched his knuckles to his wife's cheek as he had in his dining room that first night they had dinner together so many months ago, letting this moment burn itself into his soul.

"Ready, Mrs. Beaman, I'm ready."


End file.
